


Predestined

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, First Times, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Sex, Smut, Spacedogs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Nigel's all but left for dead and to clean himself up, but the sounds of someone's violin playing keep him grasping to life and healing up just fine. So much so, Nigel goes next door to find out who saved inadvertently his life.





	1. Chapter 1

One bad night, the wrong kind of men--Darko’s Men-- and Nigel was down. He could hold his own well enough, he could keep handful or more off him, and with the right back up, fifteen. Nigel’s back up split, leaving the Romanian gangster cut deep up the side, bleeding out against the brownstone wall.

“Darko says hi,” the little asshole said, spitting in Nigel’s face.

Nigel reared up, teeth gnashing and gnarling at the other man as he ran off, like a coward. Let him run, Nigel thought, he’d get to him later. He pushed himself to standing, hobbling against the wall as he somehow managed to make it back to his apartment, nothing fancy, nothing dingy either. He’d hoped to make it off better here, away from the rest of Romania, but unfortunately, Darko thought the same.

He’d get him back for this, plus some.

Inside his apartment, he opened a window and pulled out the medical kit, rinsing the wound first in the shower, and then sitting by the window to cool down his flushed skin as he began to stitch himself back up. Off in the not so far distance, Nigel could hear a violin begin to play, soft at first, a warm up perhaps. The feeling was almost melancholic at first, until it began to pick up, notes of hope coming from the instrument, and back to slow once more. It was a song that could be recognized by anyone into classical music-- _Chaconne_ by Tomaso Antonio Vitali--one that was ripe with emotion. 

It was beautiful. Nigel had a penchant for classical music, he loved to go to the symphony, to concerts, a part of him he didn’t often let anyone see. Who ever played that beautiful music, he’d do the kind thing and thank them later, when he wasn’t still bleeding internally.

For days Nigel slept and healed, keeping his window open despite the cool chill in the air, and let the music sweep into through and wrap around him like a vice of healing. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe it was delusional now with fever, but he was sure it was helping him along.

Two weeks in, Nigel finally got back on his feet, the scar on his side ghastly, but no longer oozing. A round of antibiotics and few changes of bandages had fixed that up right. He wouldn’t be getting into any fights anytime too soon, but he wasn’t looking for them either. First on his list was to figure out where that music was coming from.

Nigel managed down the steps after twenty minutes, wishing he’d taken the small elevator. He asked around a few places, but no one offered any good, sound information. So, he planted himself on the steps of one of the apartment buildings, and waited. Either someone came out he could ask, or the music would start up again, at some point, at the same time every day.

About a half an hour later and the music began, from the apartment up the stairs. It was the same song as the very first time, but played with more finesse and skill. The soft sounds reverberated down the stairs, like a cry unspoken but played, and felt, a way for the elusive musician to express themselves in a way only the violin could offer. 

Nigel stood, slowly making his way to the door, trying to count the floors up, how many rooms over, but it wasn’t much use. He’s just have to go start listening to every door. He waited for someone to come out and then sneaked in after them, starting with the second floor, it had to be that far up at least. He searched each door, pressing a door to it until he came to one that it was the loudest, and knocked.

The playing ceased immediately. There was a little bit of a racket, as though someone were deliberating, and then footsteps followed that. The door opened slowly, and there stood a young man--who _looked_ like he was in his early twenties--with dark chocolate wavy hair, neatly combed to the side, and striking blue eyes, which didn’t look into Nigel’s. They looked at his shoulder instead, as long fingers rolled the fabric of the cardigan he had on, over a pair of neatly pressed khakis. 

“Yes? May I help you?” 

Nigel stood, half stricken, watching the other with some surprise. “You’re the one making all that fucking music?”

Who was this man? Why was he cussing at him? Did it mean he was angry? The young man looked at his face to see, but only briefly. He saw an expression which he thought was likely surprise, and it did correlate to what he’d just been told. Still, he wasn’t certain, so he closed the door a little, but not all the way, just in case. “Yes.”

Nigel expected something--someone-- different. A woman perhaps, some old asian guy, who knows, but it wasn’t this kid. Nigel leaned on the door, taking weight off his side. “I... wanted to thank you, then. You’ve saved my life, darling.”

The young man opened the door back up, since he was mostly certain he wasn’t about to be robbed or assaulted. He looked at the man’s face again and smiled, though no eye contact was made. “You’re welcome,” he said, a hint of friendliness there, but not much, then furrowed his brows with confusion. “I’m not sure how I saved your life, however, but it’s good you’re not dead, even though I don’t know you. Oh! I’m Adam Raki. What is your name?”

“Nigel,” he said, offering his hand in gallant fashion, straightening once more. “I was recovering from a fatal wound and every day I heard your beautiful music, Adam. I’m sure it saved me. I had to meet you personally.”

Should he say ‘nice’ to meet you? He didn’t want to lie, but it wasn’t unpleasant either, and Nigel was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, with his roughess, and what he saw of his eyes. Yes, it was nice. “Nice to meet you, Nigel. I still don’t know how it could do that. Actually, did you know that, music can lift the mood, which in turn could promote healing? It makes sense, so yes, I’m glad it helped.” He remembered then to take his hand, and he began shaking it, never sure how long was the proper protocol, so he just continued, staring at the scars, veins, and tattoos that adorned the hand he was holding. 

Nigel let go first. This kid was strange, a little off, or maybe just… different. “Yeah. Yeah. All that.” He sighed, watching Adam, and got the distinct feeling he might be uncomfortable. Usually, Nigel liked that, he watched people squirm, but his purpose here wasn’t to make Adam hate him. “I’ll… let you be. I live in the next building over, if you ever want to chat, Adam.”

Adam wanted to invite him in, which was rare, but who knew if Nigel would stay too long, or put drinks on the coffee table instead of the coasters. Guests were tricky, and there was a lot to consider. Despite not being very social, he still got lonely on occasion; he missed his father, and his passing had messed up Adam’s whole routine. Be that as it may, Nigel wanted to leave, so he nodded, and offered a friendlier smile, looking into his eyes for a second only. “I’d like to chat about space, if you’re interested? It’s unlikely I’ll come over to your place. At least not initially, should we become friends. You may come here again some time, if you’d like, but not after nine at night, or before six am.” 

Staring at Adam for a moment, Nigel laughed, smiling wide, head canted. “I don’t know much about space, Adam. You may have to educate me. My place is boring, we don’t have to go there, we can go… anywhere.”

Adam looked at his watch to check the time, and then stepped back, opening the door all the way. “I would prefer to stay here. You may come inside and I will educate you, or if you need to leave, I understand. I am offering both options since your last statement wasn’t clear, time wise, and before that you’d mentioned leaving me be.” 

“As of right now, I have nowhere to be, darling. I’ll only stay if you insist,” Nigel grinned, sharp, shark like teeth gleaming out over his lip.

“I don’t insist when it comes to visitors. I usually want them to go away or leave quickly. I don’t think I’d mind you coming inside.” Adam caught sight of Nigel’s smile, and those teeth, which he thought were longer than any canine’s he’d seen before. It made him flush a little; he noted that it was a unique reaction. “Are you staying to visit then, Nigel?”

Nigel wasn’t sure now, he honestly didn’t want to disrupt the strange boy, make his life hard, or whatever. “I don’t want to bother you, Adam. If you're not wanting people over, I won’t bombard.”

The indecisiveness from Nigel was bothersome, if nothing else. It frustrated him a little, because he wasn’t able to communicate his feelings clearly, despite having said he didn’t think he’d mind Nigel coming inside. The young man tapped his fingers on his pants, and taking a soothing breath, he parted his lips. “N-No, I-I want you to come inside. Please.” 

“Okay.” Nigel watched Adam carefully and then stepped in beside him, into the apartment, automatically scoping the place out, but didn’t find much worth thinking about more than a second. “Nice place.”

That was good to hear, and made Adam feel more comfortable; he closed the door, standing in place near it. “Thank you. Would you like a beverage? I have orange soda, water, milk, coffee, and apple juice. Feel free to sit down if that is what you’d like to do.” 

“Coffee.” Nigel preferred beer or cola, but coffee would work. He took a seat on the sofa, legs and arms spread out over the back and in front of him.

“Okay.” Adam went over to start the coffee in the kitchen. He wouldn’t have any, as it was too late for the caffeine stimulation, but he pulled out a can of orange soda, washed the top of it, dried it, and then sat down on the sofa. “The coffee will be ready in six minutes. What do you want to know about space, specifically?” 

“I know there are stars, a moon, a sun, some planets. Not a lot, Adam,” Nigel admitted with a wolfish grin. “I’m counting on you to school me.”

It had been a while since Adam had tutored, but he would gladly set up a schedule if Nigel wanted. He saw that grin, and ducked his head, blushing full on now, smiling in return at his soda can. “There is a lot to cover then. How many planets do you know of? I should clarify that I’m referring only to planets in our solar system. It would be hard to quantify any stretch of space greater than that for a beginning conversation.” 

“I know the planets. I just don’t know much more than planets and all that. I’m not stupid,” Nigel pointed out, with a little teasing smile. “You sound like you know a lot more than that, I want to know all that.”

“I haven’t known you long enough to decide on your intelligence,” Adam pointed out back to Nigel. He meant nothing by it, but he didn’t know him after all, and he was honest. “But I trust you’d not lie about that. I do know a lot yes, but not enough. I could likely show you better than tell you.” 

“Show me?” Nigel asked, looking around the room, taking everything in. “You live alone?”

“Okay I’ll get the projector after I finish making your coffee,” Adam said, looking to see where Nigel was looking in his large apartment. Far too large for himself but he didn’t mind. “Yes. My father is in Queens.” 

“Queens, huh?” Nigel sniffed and looked over at Adam, trying to read him. He could read almost anybody with body language, but Adam… was different. “So… what’s your deal?”

“Yes, he’s deceased.” Adam looked at Nigel’s eyes again, then his brow, no sadness in his own tone despite the mention of his father being dead. He licked his lips as he tried to figure out what he meant. “My...deal? What do you mean? I’m sorry, I don’t always know what people mean when they say things. I have this thing… it’s called Asperger’s syndrome. My brain is wired differently than NTs, so you’ll have to clarify, please.” 

“Sorry to hear,” Nigel sighed, accent thick, as he took in everything else Adam was saying. He didn’t know what that meant, he’d have to look that up later. Nodding, Nigel shrugged. “You answered the question. You’re different.”

“Sorry? Oh. No it’s okay, but thank you. To me it just.. _.is._ It’s how I have always been so it’s normal for me. It can be frustrating at times. They say that Einstein likely had Aspergers, which proves that people like myself can have it and still be creative. I should mention that it’s on the Autism spectrum. Sometimes I get overloaded, and I like routines, change is very jarring to me,” Adam explained, glad that Nigel wasn’t running out, or calling him a freak like everyone usually did. 

Autism Nigel knew little about as well, but nothing he couldn’t try to understand. He’d never put that much effort into someone, there was never a point, but since he was on his way to healing up proper, what did have to lose? “You like structure and timeliness.”

“Yes, very much. I don’t like new places or crowded areas either. Lighting, smells, textures, and sounds can either soothe or bother me to varying degrees also,” Adam explained, sipping his orange soda. He set it on the coaster and then got up without a word, forgetting for a moment, the social protocol to excuse oneself before leaving a room, so he could get Nigel’s coffee. A moment later he returned with it, on a tray that had creamer, sugar, milk, and stevia--since he didn’t know what his guest might like. “Here you are, Nigel.” Adam sat back down, hands folded on his lap. 

“Thanks.” Nigel scooted forward to dress his coffee with just a bit of milk, not much. He stretched, grimacing a little as he did, and then brought the cup back to him. “Sensory overload, yeah?” He could remember that. Nothing surprising, nothing crazy. Boring. Nigel sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

“Are you in pain?” Adam asked, sipping his orange soda again, and set it back down. He wondered why Nigel sighed. Was the news displeasing? Was he being a bad host? He wasn’t sure. One thing that was a misconception about people with Asperger’s was that they lacked empathy and imagination. However, they were capable of it to great degrees, once they knew what the other person was feeling; when they did, they could feel it more so than most, since they honed in on it with intensity. “And yes. Sensory overload.” 

“Told you, I’m still healing up from a scuffle. It’s alright.” Nothing Nigel couldn’t withstand, he had to take his movements slowly, was all. “How do you cope, Adam?”

“You’d said I saved your life, so I assumed you were better. I have aspirin, tylenol, and ibuprofen if you need it,” Adam offered, looking at Nigel’s body, then his focused in on his cheekbone. “Weighted blankets help, or any sort of pressure. Sometimes I can’t move, so I cross my arms over my chest and take deep breaths. Other times I explode and break things, or yell. It’s just who I am. Unfortunately, it means most people don’t like spending time with me, or they think I’m too much to tolerate.”

“We all get a temper now and then,” Nigel, setting his mug down on the coaster, not to leave ring, since he figured it was there for that reason. He sat up straight and untucked his shirt, lifting the side where the large knife gash was, still mean and angry looking, ragged stitches poking out. “It’s better, but not healed up completely.”

Adam leaned closer to look better. He was fascinated by it, trying to decipher if it was a knife, and what type if so. Fortunately, it didn’t turn his stomach. “Did your temper make this happen? Did you call the police so that the person who did it can be put in jail?”

Nigel chuffed and let Adam look all he wanted. “My temper did, I underestimated a few guys I got into a fight with. There’s no calling the police in my line of work, Adam.”

Sitting back, Adam looked into Nigel’s eyes, again briefly. “What line of work is that? I assume something illegal since you didn’t want to call the police?”

“Yeah.” Nigel put his shirt back down, wincing just a little, and then reached for his coffee once more. “I won’t bother you with the details, darling. I’d prefer you didn’t know. Safer for you.”

“Okay,” Adam said, nodding. He wouldn’t push. “You keep calling me darling. I don’t mind, but it’s generally a term of endearment. Is that how you mean it?” 

“You are dear to me for what you’ve done for me. Does it bother you, Adam? I can stop.” He asked because he wanted to be _sure_ Adam was okay with it. Nigel wanted to hear more of Adam’s playing, he wouldn’t barge in on his life or say things that might make him run.

“No, it doesn't. I like it, and aspies are usually very honest,” Adam said, so Nigel would know when he said something, he meant it. He smiled at the consideration displayed from the gruff looking, handsome man. “I’m happy you like my playing that much. I can play for you if you’d like?” 

“Only if you’d like. You’ve promised me more information about space, too,” Nigel commented, fondly. He was growing to like Adam, just a little, though his strangeness, though not bad, would take some getting use to.

“I enjoy playing,” Adam said, taking another drink of his soda. He tapped out a rhythm on the can as he pondered, contentedly. “I will be cooking dinner here in eight minutes. I have enough for two, if you want to eat with me. I can show you my planetarium afterwards.” He liked Nigel, which to him was clear since he didn’t often invite people to eat with him. 

“I wouldn’t impose, but I would to get to know you better over dinner, Adam,” Nigel said, deciding he would cut back on the endearments until later.

Adam noticed the shift in title, but stood up, his hands in his pockets, and didn’t inquire over it. “It’s not an imposition if I’m inviting you,” he pointed out, not unkindly. He was different than most, but strong, intelligent, and a capable adult. With that in mind, he really did want to get to know Nigel also, even if he didn’t think to always say things or reassure. It was hard being seen as weak or weird, when he wasn’t, at least not as much as others might consider him to be due to his syndrome; he was just...Adam. “I want you to eat with me and for us to get to know each other. Incase that wasn’t evident. I have mind blindness, which means sometimes I assume you already know what I feel or want.” 

Nigel hardly thought Adam incapable. He was living alone, after all, doing well. Nigel didn’t understand Adam’s condition well, but he hardly knew him yet either. That would change. “Just always assume no one knows what you want or feel, Adam. That’s the best way to approach anyone. On that, I’d love to stay.”

“Good, and okay, I’ll try to implement that,” Adam said, his lips quirking into a little pleased grin as he looked at the pattern on the floor. He walked towards the dining room and turned to Nigel. “Um, sit or stand wherever you’re comfortable while I start dinner. Are you allergic to anything, opposed to meat, or lactose intolerant?” 

“Nope. Healthy as can be,” Nigel said, and pulled out his pack of smokes. “I’m going to use to balcony for a minute.”

Adam looked at the cigarettes. “You’re not healthy as you can be, with the smoking,” he said, but then nodded. “Okay, I’ll start cooking. It will be ready in twenty three minutes.” 

“Haven’t had problems yet,” Nigel murmured, taking one out and his lighter. He stepped out to the balcony and closed the door so the smoke didn’t drift in.

Adam decided to not go into the risks anymore than that, he assumed Nigel knew, plus it was on the packs themselves. So he went about cooking. As the chicken baked, he set the table, and his laptop, getting _The actor’s studio_ queued up on his laptop--he always watched it during dinner. About seven minutes later, he was done with that, and sat down to wait on Nigel and the chicken, the macaroni and broccoli wouldn’t take as long. 

Nigel smoked two for the hell of it, and then ashed them, put them out, and tossed them over the side. He carefully walked back in and washed his hands in the sink. “So what’s for dinner, hm?”

With a smile if appreciation that lit up his whole face, Adam looked at Nigel, glad he'd washed his hands. “Baked chicken, macaroni and cheese, and broccoli.” 

Nigel ate out a lot, but he could cook if he had to. He’d not had someone cook for him in… years. “Smells good, darling.”

“Thank you.” Adam felt that flutter in his belly again, but ignored it, and smoothed down his sweater vest. He could smell Nigel from where he stood, the musky and cigarettes and somehow it wasn't off putting. It felt comforting, which was strange. “I've become pretty good at cooking it over the years.”

“When you cook the same thing every day, I imagine it’d become second nature,” Nigel commented, but not unkindly. He picked up his coffee to finish it off and then wandered into the kitchen to get some more, making himself at home.

“Yes.” Adam kept an eye on the time but followed Nigel. He was glad he was making himself at home. It took hosting pressure off of him. “Nigel? How did you know I eat the same thing for dinner every night?”

“I looked up your… condition, or whatever, said it was possible for you that you’d that. It’s very specific food you’re cooking,” Nigel shrugged, sipping his renewed coffee with grunt. “It was right. And, you said you like routine. Food can be routine.”

“You…” Adam trailed off a second trying to think of the words to convey what he was feeling. “You actually looked it up? You listened to me?” A surprised but broad smile spread across his face, then he chewed on his lower lip. No one had ever cared enough to do that and here was Nigel--a new person in his life--doing exactly that. “T-thank you.” Should he hug him? He didn't but he felt like it. 

“I did. I said I wanted to get to know you, and I can’t do that if I don’t understand you,” Nigel answered, matter of fact. He wasn’t a man who put much effort into these sort of things often, not when he didn’t think it mattered, but Adam was… different.

“People don’t usually do that for me,” Adam stated, his tone flat once more but he was still moved inwardly. He put the macaroni and cheese into the microwave, and put the broccoli in the pot on the burner. 

“Then they aren’t your friend are they?” Nigel grinned, leaning against the counter near Adam, watching him. He was a pretty little thing, lithe but not too small, young but older than he seemed, Nigel could tell.

“No, they wouldn’t be. Are you my friend?” Adam asked, just to be sure. He flitted his eyes up to search Nigel’s face, the food nearing completion. Just three minutes now. “I just want to know for sure, and because I would like to be your friend.”

“I would like if you were my friend,” Nigel offered, smiling toothily at Adam. “We’re sort of neighbors already.”

“Yes, we are, and okay. We’re friends,” Adam laughed, though it sounded like a boyish giggle. He turned off the stove top, the oven, and then plated all the food for them both. He was happy, as he took their plates to the table, and sat down. Immediately, he pressed play on the ‘ _The actor’s studio_ ’ episode, and angled the laptop so that his new friend could watch too. “Can you hear it okay?” 

“Yeah,” Nigel said, taking his seat. “What is this we are watching?” Nigel leaned close to Adam, taking in his beautiful sight, wondering if a young man like Adam could fall for a gangster like him. Probably not.

Adam turned back to answer Nigel, not having realized he was so close, and nearly bumped into him. He gasped softly, but then blushed, and grinned down at his food as he let it cool. When he looked back up, it was at his mouth, then his eyes, and finally his brow. “It’s, _The actor’s studio_. It’s my favorite episode. The one with Julia Roberts.” 

“I’ve never seen this show.” Nigel didn’t watch a lot of anything, honestly, but he was enjoying watching Adam, getting to know him and his quirks.

“I’ve seen this particular episode fifty-six times,” Adam said, and then finally took a bite of macaroni and cheese, watching the screen. A piece of pasta dropped onto his lap, and he looked down, furrowing his brows before picking it up and starting to mouth the words to the show passionately. 

“Fifty-six times?” Nigel raised barely there brows at Adam, who was very much engrossed in his show. Routine was right. Nigel could hardly stand to watch same episode of anything.

Adam didn’t answer, utterly enthralled with his show, but he caught Nigel’s gaze out of the corner of his eye and swallowed the bite he’d been chewing. “Huh?” He hadn’t heard him. 

Nigel cleared his throat, frowning a little, but shook his head. He’d leave Adam to it and just eat what he was given, no matter how plain. Nigel ate, quietly.

It wasn’t him trying to be rude, but Adam had a one track mind, and could really only focus on one thing at once. When Nigel shook his head, Adam took him for his ‘word’ as it were--since he hadn’t said anything--and trusted that he had simply just changed his mind. He had no idea anything was wrong. The show finished, and with that his food was finished as well, so he closed his laptop. “Did you like the show?” 

“Not my thing, Adam. Some people like that shit, like you, and that’s okay,” Nigel said, being perfectly honest. It was Adam’s routine, after all, and Nigel was intruding a little. He had finished what he was given and stood to take both plates to the sink to rinse.

“Shit?” Adam asked, scrunching his nose as he stood and walked over. Guests weren’t supposed to do dishes, his father had said as much, but it would be rude to stop him if Nigel was comfortable rinsing, so he just stood nearby, putting away the food. “It’s okay if you didn’t like it, I’d rather you be honest than to lie to me. I hate liars.”

“And I didn’t lie to you, did I?” Nigel pointed out with a smile over his shoulder. “You like what you like, and that’s okay. I don’t watch much television anyway, Adam. Usually too busy to bother.” Nigel rinsed the dishes and stuck them in the washer, careful about how he moved.

“No you didn’t, not about that, and I trust you haven’t about anything else,” Adam said, pensively, not unkindly. He wiped off the countertops with a bleach spray, then the table with a clean one, throwing both wipes away, and washing his hands. “What do you do in your free time?” He was trying to remember things to ask, but it was a little difficult to decipher what was socially acceptable and what wasn’t. He’d been known to be too blunt many times with his questions. 

“I like the symphony,” Nigel replied, leaning against the counter as Adam finished up cleaning. “Going for a drink at the bar. That’s my free time. Usually, I don’t get much of that.”

“I wish I could go out. I always want to. I just can’t.” Adam took in everything Nigel said, filing it away in the mental folder of all things Nigel. It was a small compilation so far, but he hoped it would grow. “I am an electronic engineer. I make toys, so my schedule is set.” He wondered again what Nigel did for a living. 

“You play the violin and make toys? You’re a very smart boy, aren’t you, Adam?” Nigel smiled once more leaning closer to his new friend. “Well, you ever feel like going out, I’ll take you.”

“Mhm, yes, and my intelligence is above average, but I’m not as smart as some. Oh, and I’m twenty-nine.” Adam smiled, looking up at Nigel, not shying away from him. What was he doing though? He didn’t know but he didn’t mind, plus, he knew friends could be close, and that was good. “Okay, thank you. I go to Central park at night sometimes, to watch the raccoons. Harlan says it’s not overly safe, but I’ve had no problems.” 

“It’s not safe, your friend is right.” Nigel leaned on his elbow, taking weight off his side, and canted his head. “Just because you’ve had no problems, does not mean they won’t at some point. I’ve had a few tussles in Central Park.”

“The statistics do indicate a high crime level there, yes,” Adam acknowledged, his fingers running over the smooth countertop. It was cool, and clean, which felt nice, plus the smell of lavender had masked the bleach perfectly. “You fight a lot it sounds like. I’ve never been in a fight as an adult, only in school. Mostly, it was other boys fighting me.” 

“I fight because I have to. I’d much rather be a lover, but sometimes you have to defend yourself, and protect what is yours,” Nigel explained, fondly. “Did you defend yourself when you were a boy?”

That made sense to Adam, even if he personally was more armed with wits than brawn. “Not at first, but when I got older, in high school, I started fighting back. My outbursts were higher then due to hormonal fluctuations, so once or twice I initiated violence.” 

“It’s normal to have anger to those who bully and prod us.” Nigel knew, he was the bully after all in many cases.

“It is, but therapy taught me to not harm others without physical provocation.” Adam’s face suddenly took on a look of excitement. “I need to show you my planetarium still. Do you need to smoke while I set it up?” 

“Sure.” Nigel pulled out another cigarette and patted Adam’s shoulder with a heavy palm. “I’ll be back.”

Adam nodded, liking the touch, and went to work getting everything just right. He turned off the lights and waited to click on the display. When Nigel walked in, he did, and immediately began talking. “You said you wanted to know more about space. Well, because it looks like this," Adam began, gesturing to the image all around them and on them, of stars, galaxies, and space, "people think of it as still...even though we _know_ its expanding. All parts of the universe are moving away from one another...most of them faster than the speed of light. Um, and as for the Big bang, which people tend to reference, save for creationists, inflation theory says the Big Bang came from as little as a twenty-pound chunk of space about fourteen billion years ago. It then expanded to the size of the universe in ten to the minus-thirty nine seconds. That's a decimal point, thirty-nine zeros, and then a one." A pause and a smile and then, "That's the fraction of a second in which the universe was formed, which is billions and billions of times faster than light." 

“That’s what wiped out the dinos right?” Nigel grinned, looking at the cool displays Adam had. The kid was really into this.

"You're thinking of the ice age, likely but it's a very speculative topic. The Big bang is what formed the whole universe." Adam smiled at Nigel, then clicked the remote on the projector, and the images moved, creating a beautiful display, which illuminated his angelic features and clear blue eyes. "Uh, these are all pictures of stars and galaxies that have been traveling away from us...for hundreds of millions or billions of years. But that's still nearby compared to most of the universe that we'll never see--things that move apart faster than light can't ever see one another, because the light from one never catches up to the other." Adam gestured again, totally animated, more talkative and excited than he had been since he'd met Nigel. "After the Big Bang, the expansion of the universe slowed down. But then, after seven billion years, for some reason it speeded up again and it's been speeding up ever since." A wistful, unphased smile as he said with a sweeping hand across the room, "Someday everything you see here will disappear forever, and eventually the night sky will be almost completely dark."

“Ah,” Nigel shrugged. Space and all that had never been truly important to a guy like him, living on the streets, trying to survive and make a living. “I hope that’s no time soon.”

The shrug and the time comment, made Adam walk over and turn on the lights. “No it won’t be in our lifetime,” he said, and then licked his lips, “I’ve been talking too much. I do that when I’m excited.” 

“I don’t mind. I like seeing you excited,” Nigel said with a wink, spreading out over Adam’s sofa once more. “Having passion about something is a good thing. I, too, am a man of passion.”

“Okay, thank you.” Adam smiled at that, and turned off the projector. He bent over, ass to Nigel without meaning to do so, and picked it up to move it back out of the way. After he’d done so, he sat down next to him on the couch. “What are you passionate about?”

“Everything I do. My work, mostly, I haven’t got anyone to be passionate about at the moment,” Nigel said, elusively, shrugging.

“I don’t either. I go to work and come home, sometimes I go to the park as I said, or sit outside and people watch,” Adam said, noting that Nigel was single. Still, was he gay, straight, bi, or what? He, himself, had never been with a man, but he wasn’t opposed; he liked who he liked, which he didn’t often have the skills to tell them usually. 

“Yeah? What do you find out when you people watch, Adam? What interests you about them?” Nigel liked who ever he found interesting, and fucked even more, even if he didn’t find them interesting.

“I watch people to try to learn how to behave socially. Sometimes I watch because it’s amusing, or intriguing, and more often than not, it’s a way for me to feel less alone, without having to worry over how to talk to someone,” Adam explained, his head canted at Nigel. He didn’t really feel worried at all talking to him though. 

“Being social is second nature to some, and much harder for others. I can talk to anyone, for example,” Nigel commented, looking at the whispy hairs on the back of Adam’s neck. “But it’s okay if you can’t. Maybe that keeps you out of trouble.”

“It’s possible,” Adam laughed, imagining himself being a troublemaker for a moment. He was having a great time, and happy Nigel seemed to understand him, or at least was willing to learn. “You’re fortunate to be able to talk to anyone. For myself, environment has a lot to do with it also. Would you like another beverage? I keep forgetting to ask.” 

“No, I’m alright, Adam, thank you.” Nigel looked gruff, but his manners were intact. His mother taught him that much, instilled it in him at a young age, so he could be something better. Well, so much for that.

“You’re welcome, Nigel.” Adam was quiet for a few seconds, until he suddenly blurted out, “Would you want to go to the park with me tomorrow night? I can bring my telescope, or we can just go watch the raccoons?” 

“I’d love to go. We can do both,” Nigel suggested, wanting nothing more than to make sure that Adam wasn’t bothered while he was there, knowing the sort of people who hung around there from time-to-time.

“Really?” Adam beamed in surprise, his ears lifting with the bright smile that lit his whole face up. He looked into Nigel’s eyes, noting the colors there, and then down to his mouth, and away again. “That would be good. I usually go at nine, since the following day is a Saturday.” 

“Is that late enough to see all the raccoons?” Nigel asked, smiling at Adam when he looked at him like that. “And the stars?”

“Yes,” Adam said, his tone stoic but soft in that moment. He swallowed, his belly flipping again, metaphorically, of course. “I used to go later but Harlan made me promise I wouldn’t alone. But since you’re coming with me, we could go later if you prefer.” 

“We can stay later. Maybe take a snack or a drink with us,” Nigel offered, seeing how much out of his lines Adam would go.

“I will have had dinner by then, but maybe a snack or a couple of drinks,” Adam said, pondering the idea. He may not eat any of it, but he didn’t mind if Nigel did, and bringing something to drink was wise if they were going to stay later. “What time do you usually go to sleep?”

“When ever the hell I want, gorgeous,” Nigel said with a barking chuckle. “I get insomnia sometimes, so I fall asleep when I fall asleep.”

Adam admired how Nigel just did what he wanted without needing a routine. It seemed freeing but also terrifying to him. He chuckled with Nigel though, and then sat the way he was sitting, mimicking his behavior. “You could take melatonin. It’s natural and has helped some people sleep. Reducing nicotine and caffeine before bed is also advisable.” 

“Oh, could I? You sure about that, Doctor Adam?” Nigel teased, his eyes narrowing, crinkling around the edges. “Smoking helps me sleep, actually. It’s destressing.”

“I’m not a doctor, not anymore, not after what happened to my old neighbor when they took my advice,” Adam teased back, hoping he made a good joke, but likely it was lacking. He nodded at the smoking comment, not understanding fully how it could help, but he’d not looked into the topic too much either. He would later. 

“No? Not anymore? Good thing I’m not taking your advice then,” Nigel grinned, fingers gripping Adam’s shoulder tight once and then let go. “You play doctor often, Adam?”

Adam smiled, shaking his head almost awkwardly, trying to look ‘cool’. He liked the grip, it was relaxing, and he sighed contentedly, briefly. “If you mean sexually, no, but I’ve seen it in one of my porn dvds. If you meant literally, I wouldn’t do that, but I believe you were joking or referring the first thing I mentioned.” 

Nigel laughed out loud. “You’re a very interesting person, Adam. You like porn? What kind are your favorite?”

Harlan had told Adam _not_ to talk about his porn collection that he had in his closet, but Nigel was his friend, and maybe even his best friend eventually, and he’d read online that friends could talk about that stuff. The fact that Adam was sexually attracted to Nigel should have no bearing on it, since he assumed the older man wasn’t interested anyway. 

“Thank you. Yes, I enjoy pornography. I have them in my closet. I don’t like the ones where the sex seems overly theatrical or obnoxiously loud. I prefer authenticity, homosexual, and passionate movies. Role play is fine but the fake sounds in normal porn I don’t like, as I mentioned. They all usually serve as a means of ejaculation but also knowledge. It helps so that I can improve myself for the next time I have sex, be it with a male or female, though I’ve never had sex with a male. Am I talking too much about sex and porn? Do you like porn?” 

“Passionate porn?” Nigel shook his head. He must not be watching the same porn as Adam. “Porn is porn, if I’m in the mood, I’ll watch it. Anything goes, but I prefer to have sex over watch it.”

“Passion can mean a lot of things; excessive romantic kissing, or a very intense penetration with sweat and grunting, but I think you know what I mean,” Adam explained, then crossed one of his legs over the other, concealing. “I have only had sex once, with one woman, years ago. I would prefer real sex to porn.” 

“I think most people would prefer sex or porn,” Nigel grunted, hand on Adam’s shoulders, heavily, like he’d read to do. “I run a club, if you ever want to come by. It’s not porn, but dancers. If you’re in to girls. No men, yet.”

“I like both genders,” Adam said, all but going limp under Nigel’s firm hold. He liked it a lot. “I will think about it, but if it’s very busy, which I’m assuming it is, I’m not sure I can come by. Are they nude dancers?” 

“Strippers, go-go dancers.” Nigel squeezed Adam’s slightly tense shoulder, soothing the muscle there. “If you’re interested, I can get you in before everyone else. You can come see the front end of my business.”

Adam was fully relaxed then, and his eyes glazed a bit. He smiled and nodded. “Okay, that would be good, thank you. I would like to see your business.” He wasn’t sure he would let any girl dancers touch him, he mostly wanted to know more about Nigel, but seeing naked women was a definite bonus. “T-that feels really nice too.” 

“We’ll set something up after our raccoon date,” Nigel murmured and gestured Adam to turn his back to him. “You’re tense, let me?”

“Okay,” Adam said in reference to the....date? That could mean anything though. He let it go and smiled, turning around. “I am tense a lot. Thank you. I can do you next if you’d like?” 

“That’s alright.” Nigel angled his side to the couch for support and used his hand to work on Adam’s shoulders, easing the tense muscles loose. “You carry a lot of stress.”

“I do,” Adam agreed, not wanting Nigel to hurt his wound but it felt so good. He closed his eyes, rather enjoying how it felt being massaged that way. “Wow… that feels so good.” 

Rough, heavy movements, nothing soft for Adam. Nigel kept at it, but didn’t over strain himself. “What stresses you, darling?”

Adam’s head was lolled down beneath his shoulders, his tone soft and breathy as his whole body went slack; he had never been massaged before, not like this. “People, the past few days, work. My boss doesn’t like how I’m making the latest talking toy.” 

“Why not?” Nigel asked, low next to Adam’s ear, keeping his voice rough, not too soft, his accent thicker with it.

Adam felt goosebumps form on his skin, and his heart picked up a little. He licked his lips and tried to remember. “I put SPLICE in the latest toy and my boss said he wanted it five thousand at one hundred dollars, not five at a thousand. He wants me to, um, dumb it down and use cheaper software. He seemed angry.” 

“I don’t know what that is, sounds like a hard drug on the streets,” Nigel said with a hefty laugh against the shell of Adam’s ear, working his thumbs into his tense muscle. “But it sounds like he wants them affordable, yeah? For kids?”

“That is logical,” Adam decided, the dots connecting now since Nigel had put it that way. He didn’t know how it sounded like drugs, but that was okay, he often didn’t get references. Right now, he was just keeping his hands over his half hard cock. He didn’t want his friend to see that, but he couldn’t help how it felt being massaged and having his ear talked into that way. “I wasn’t sure what to do, but I can take out SPLICE and just put in a simple chip.” 

“Maybe that’s a good idea, make the boss happy. Can you make your own toys at home?” Nigel like the gooseflesh that crawled over Adam’s skin over his neck, almost able to smell the younger man’s arousal.

“I have made things at home. Not toys per say, but models and things like that. I could make them here if I had a need to,” Adam said, whispering the words out. His head lolled back unintentionally against Nigel. 

“You could make things you wanted, and keep what your boss wants at work.” Nigel leaned back against the arm of the sofa to support them both, hefting one leg up on the couch and pulled Adam back against his chest. It was almost natural.

Adam didn’t mind, and molded to Nigel instinctively. He sighed, happy and relaxed, barely noticing when he laid his palm on his friend’s leg to toy with the fabric of his pants. “I like that idea. Thank you, Nigel. I will think on what I will make here.” 

“It can be anything you want.” Nigel enjoyed the feel of someone pressed against him, it’d been a long time since he’d had someone, even to just fuck.

“Okay,” Adam said, feeling wrapped up by Nigel. This was much better than the weighted blankets on his bed. He felt safe, and cared for. He idly wondered why he’d never tried to make a new friend before now, if this is what all friendships were like. “You feel really good, Nigel. I-I’m glad we’re friends.” 

Nigel ran his hand down Adam’s chest, slowly, pressing down, then wrapped his other arm around him, holding tight. “Me too, Adam. Who knew we’d meet together and be so close, hm?”

 

“No one did.” Adam moved one of his hands to Nigel’s forearm, down to his hand, where he traced the viens there. He certainly had not anticipated such a close and intimate friendship, but he liked it. The young man smiled to himself, feeling his friend’s heart beat through his back. “But it’s nice. Do you have many friends you are close with like this, um, darling?” He thought that was how close friends called each other, so he mimicked Nigel’s choice of wording. It sounded a little strange coming from him though. 

Nigel chuckled against Adam’s ear, watching mimic and explore, which was fine with him. The little darling thing was precious and Nigel intended to keep him as such. “No. Not personally anyway.”

Adam noted that the path of veins almost reminded him of a few constellations, and that made him happy. “Oh, okay. I only have Harlan, but we’re not friends like this. He was my dad’s best friend and is in his fifties. We have lunch sometimes and he tells me things I should or shouldn’t say.” 

“Things like what?” Nigel asked, arm flexing as he grasped Adam a little tighter.

Another happy sigh at the pressure and Adam thought for a second. “That I shouldn’t talk to people about space. I shouldn’t talk about sex too much. He thinks talking about girls is okay, that it’s lunch talk, but space isn’t.” 

“Perhaps not, if the other person isn’t interested,” Nigel agreed, but bent lower to speak into Adam’s ear. “You can talk to me about sex as much as you want, gorgeous.” 

Gorgeous was a new one, mostly, he’d said it once before but it felt new. Having it said before made Adam question, did Nigel think he was gorgeous? It made Adam’s cock throb and he took a breath to try to keep from getting fully erect. “Okay. Thank you. You can talk to me about sex also, Nigel. Have you had sex a lot? With men too or just women?” 

“Both,” Nigel husked, breathing out slowly, taking in every bit of Adam. The boy was responsive as hell, sensitive, and obviously wanting. 

“Oh,” Adam whispered, his breath hitching. He turned his head to look at Nigel, his own eyes dilated and covering the expanse of blue. “With men, were you on top or bottom?” 

“Top,” Nigel answered, quietly, gazing into Adam’s eyes for as long as the other man would allow. “I always top.”

“Oh okay,” Adam said, staring back until it was too much, in a good way, then he looked down at Nigel’s lips, and away again. “I have researched being on bottom. I’ve tried somethings when I masturbate. I think it would be fine, should I ever find myself in that position.” Adam giggled a little at his word play. 

“You’re a funny, minxy little thing, you know that?” Nigel grinned, sharp teeth peeking out as he held Adam against him. “Does talking like this turn you on?”

“Thank you,” Adam laughed, still messing with Nigel’s arm. He nodded at the question, and looked back at him once more, for an instant. “Yes. I am sexually aroused. Are you?” 

Nosing against Adam’s chin, Nigel then bit at his ear. “I am so aroused I could eat you up.” He pulled Adam tight against the expanse of his legs, against his groin, hard under his jeans.

Adam couldn’t suppress a quiet moan at that and he could feel Nigel’s hard cock against his ass. He was so turned on that he didn’t even jokingly point out how cannibalism was frowned upon. “Is this what good friends do? Arouse each other? I’m very attracted to you.” 

“Only really good friends,” Nigel growled, holding tighter to Adam, hand coming around his hips, pressing him tight against his own. “Friends with benefits.”

Oh, he knew what that meant. Adam thought it would certainly be okay to be that. The growl sent a shiver down his spine, and he hooked a hand back behind him, around Nigel’s head. “I think that would be more than acceptable. Should we kiss? I’d like to kiss you.” 

“Turn around and kiss me then, Adam,” Nigel all but purred the words into the other man’s throat, biting there once.

Adam _really_ liked the feel of Nigel’s teeth on his throat; it spurred him on enough to be bold and turn around to exactly had been requested. He looked into his eyes, holding his face between deft engineers hands and leaned in to kiss him softly, sweetly, exhaling through flared nostrils. Nigel held tight to Adam’s waist, keeping his weight off his own side, and kissed the beautiful boy slowly, testing the water to see what he liked.

The younger man liked it quite a lot. Adam slipped his tongue out, also testing, and entered Nigel’s mouth, laving languidly. He ran his fingers through his long hair, feeling the texture, his cock leaking and dampening his briefs. Nigel groaned, gripping Adam hard and kissed him even harder, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lower lip. He rolled his hips up to rub them against Adam’s slowly, holding him there against his jeans.

Adam moved to seat himself fully on Nigel’s lap, once his legs were straightened out, and made sure to mind the wound on his side. He ground his ass against his groin, tilting his head to kiss him back with equal fervor and passion as little moans escaped his throat. 

“Adam,” Nigel sighed and bit at his mouth, and then down his neck, leaving little marks, but nothing that wouldn’t fade away in a minute.

“Nigel,” Adam breathed, keeping his fingers in Nigel’s hair, not wanting him to stop. It felt so good, and made everything else fade away, just as the marks would. 

“Yeah, right here, baby. Take me to your room, I’ll make you come good and hard,” Nigel crooned, palming down Adam’s ass.

Adam kissed Nigel again, looking at him with a burning lust in his otherwise sotic eyes. He got up and held out his hands. “I would like that a lot.” 

Nigel took Adam’s hands and pulled himself up with a little grunt. “Lead the way.”

Back to the bedroom they went, just a little bed in there. It had been a twin but Adam had upgraded to a full recently. The decor was sparse, save for a desk, a bookcase, some NASA themed pictures, and his space suit in the corner. He turned on the lamp and then looked at Nigel. “What about your side though? I don’t want to re injure it.” 

“Good point,” Nigel said as he kissed Adam again, and then sat on his bed. “I might just let you ride me, would you like that, Adam?”

“I believe it would be good, yes,” Adam said, not able to say for sure if he’d like it, since he’d never done it. He didn’t want to lie of course, but he liked the idea of it, and wanted to very much. Adam didn’t waste time taking off his clothing then. He wasn’t shy about his body naked, since it was normal and natural, so he he stripped down, and then put the clothes in the hamper. He turned back to Nigel to help him remove his as well, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

Nigel managed his shirt off but the jeans took a little help, thanks to Adam, and then his boots were put by the bed. Once they were done, he pulled Adam over him, laying back. “When I’m healed up, I’ll fuck the shit out of you.”

Adam had to shake the literal image from his mind, and focused on what he knew Nigel meant. That image made him rock hard all over again. He kissed him passionately, biting at his lips, and then pulled lube from the nightstand. Slicking up his fingers, he lifted himself enough so that he could snake his hand underneath. “I’ll work myself open,” he offered, and then slipped on in, slowly, moaning against Nigel’s mouth, ass in the air. “And I would like that a lot, you um, fucking me like that.” 

Nigel chuckled against Adam’s mouth, working his palm over his own cock, taking the lube from Adam to slick himself up. “That is so hot.”

Two, then three fingers were added over time and Adam smiled against Nigel's lips, groaning as he opened himself up. When he finished he removed his digits, and wiped them with a kleenex before kissing Nigel. “You're hot, aesthetically speaking. I'm ready now. Are you?”

“Yeah,” was all Nigel managed to say, worked up to the point his cock was dripping just watching the way Adam working himself open. He never expected this from the kid he met at the door.

Adam moved himself to the angle he thought best, then holding Nigel’s cock, he started to take him in, slowly. It burned still, even having worked himself open, and all, because his friend was quite large. “Oh...you’re big.”

“Take your time, gorgeous,” Nigel said, breathing out a grunt as he held Adam’s hips, watching the very slow descend over his cock, savoring every moment.

“Mhm,” was all Adam could get out as he was filled full. It did hurt a little but it also felt good. He took a breath, palms on Nigel’s chest, and waited once he was all the way seated. After a few seconds, he began to move, his spine curving beautifully with each slow grind. “Nigel…”

Nigel’s hands slid up Adam’s hips to his chest, pinching his nipples as he watched the beautiful boy pleasure himself on his cock. “That’s it…” Nigel dug his heels into the bed, arching up to push the tip of his cock into Adam.

“Oh… Nigel-” Adam loved having his nipples stimulated. That was a new bit of information. Faster he moved his hips, loosened up now. He raked his fingers down the Romanian’s chest, his body arched in sheer ecstasy. 

“God damn touch starved aren’t you?” Nigel growled and picked up his hips into a faster pace, easily making it doable without straining his stitches.

“Yes, oh yes,” Adam answered, groaning breathily as he fucked himself on Nigel’s cock, his hole twitching around the thick shaft there. He leaned down and fed from the older man’s mouth, his ass bobbing up and down eagerly. 

Nigel groaned into Adam’s mouth, grasping his hips possessively, while he arched and plunged his cock up into the boy, a heat building in his core, pooling in his lower back.

Adam kissed down to the tattoo on Nigel’s neck, laving his tongue over it and biting there. His hips worked, the boy’s tight hole strangling the other’s cock as he panted and moaned, riding with wild abandon. “Mm, you feel so good, Nigel…”

“Yeah?” Nigel sighed out a groan of passionate delight, working himself up into a frenzy as he pressed his heels in harder and bucked up into the boy.

“Yes,” Adam affirmed, sweat covering his skin, the muscles in his arms and back working. He went as hard and fast as he could, sucking Nigel’s lower and then upper lip as heat swirled in his core, it wouldn’t be long now.

“Come, baby-” Nigel grunted against Adam’s mouth, helping his hips by moving him up and down with his hands. Nigel felt ready to explode, but he wouldn’t until Adam had come and was sated.

Adam’s cock pressed against Nigel’s belly, providing much needed friction and it lead him over the edge into sweet release. He moaned louder, surprisingly, so and came. Hot, creamy fluid spurted out onto them both, hole twitching, but he kept going, wanting Nigel to come too. “Nigel-!”

Nigel grasped Adam’s cock and milked all the come from him as he tensed and shot, filling Adam fully with a loud growl. “Adam, fucking-!”

“Oh, Nigel, wow…” Adam gasped, and then licked into his mouth, holding his face as they rode out the waves together. It was incredible, far better than he’d anticipated. 

“I could just fucking look at you and do this all day,” Nigel moaned, palming down Adam’s chest.

“You could?” Adam asked, rolling over onto his side to rest a minute before cleaning himself up. “It was really good. I like having sex with you, Nigel. Friends with benefits is something I never thought I’d do but I like it.” It meant less worry over trying to fit Nigel into his schedule, freedom to date others, with no stress--not that he minded him in his life, or had anyone else he was interested in. 

Nigel laughed, catching his breath, hand on his chest, side aching. “Yeah. Nice huh? Anytime you need a good fuck, you just call me.”

“I’ll need your phone number, but I prefer to text,” Adam said, and then kissed Nigel. “It was really good, nice also, yes. Are we still going out to the park tomorrow too?” He just wanted to be sure.

“Yeah. Our little raccoon and stars date,” Nigel grinned, and offered his hand for Adam’s phone. “I’ll give you my number, you can call or text, I don’t care.”

Adam put his finger to unlock his phone after reaching for it, then handed it to Nigel, no secrets, no fears for him snooping. He laid back on his back while Nigel put his number in. “Okay, that sounds good. Thank you.”

Nigel put his contact in, along with an email and some other numbers just in case his main didn’t work. “There we go. All set.”

After taking his phone back, Adam sent Nigel’s main number a text, so he’d have his too, then set his phone down. “Okay, and now you have mine.” 

Somewhere in the room Nigel’s phone went of. He’d get it later. “Perfect, darling.” He rolled carefully over Adam and kissed him into the bed.

“Mmm,” Adam moaned, running his hands down Nigel’s back, and then up into his hair. He liked his hair, it was soft and interesting to play with. The boy sucked his tongue, licking at Nigel’s lips hungrily. 

Nigel had a feeling this boy was going to be a lot of fun to have around, to teach, and fuck. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him either. Nigel rested his forearms by Adam’s head, biting at his lips. “Anytime you need me, you can text me. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Nigel. If you ever need me, you can text me too.” Adam smiled, holding eye contact for a little while, then focusing on his lips. Today had been an unexpected day. He looked at the clock. “I go to bed in an hour, but I need to shower right now, I feel very sticky.” 

“Shall I gather my thing and leave you to it then, Adam?” Nigel asked, pecking the boy’s cheek.

“In an hour, yes, or you can now. It’s up to you,” Adam said, not minding if Nigel showered with him. It would be new, but it might be okay. If he left, that would be fine too. 

“Do you have any plastic wrap?” Nigel asked, slipping off to the side, touching the wound at his side.

Adam was confused until he saw where Nigel’s hand was, then he got up and nodded. “Yes, and I think you should let me clean and dress it after. I took first aid, and know how to do that.” 

“Yeah? You’d do that?” Nigel asked, getting up, the wound oozed a little, stretched a bit thing.

“Of course, Nigel. That's what friends do,” Adam smiled and kissed Nigel's cheek, offering his hand to lead him to the bathroom. “Come on, the bathroom is across the hall.”

Nigel let himself be lead, stark naked and giving no shit. “Lead the way, darling.”

Adam giggled and walked hand in hand to the bathroom, which was spotless and mostly all white. He clicked on the exhaust fan and started the shower. Next, he pulled out two towels, two washcloths, and got inside. Nigel followed, getting in with Adam, and letting the water wash over him, matting down his furry chest.

Reaching out, Adam touched the hair on Nigel’s chest, looking at it. “You have a lot of hair. I like it.” He took one of the washcloths, and lathered it up with soap, irish spring. He then started to wash his friend’s torso as though it were normal for him. 

“Good enough for a friend with benefits?” Nigel asked, lifting his arms a little to let Adam do what he wanted.

“Good enough for that, yes,” Adam answered with a little grin, washing under Nigel’s arms, then down his sides, careful on the injured one. The wound was a little gross, but it didn’t bother him thankfully. “But if you didn’t have hair, I’d still like you.” 

Nigel laughed. “Good. I like you a lot, Adam.” He held his hand for the soap, if he was done.

Adam beamed, finishing bathing Nigel’s torso, and his back, then handed Nigel the soap. He’d get the bottom half if he wanted, unless his friend preferred to clean his own ass. “I’m glad to know that, since we’ve just had anal coitus.” 

Nigel took the soap and cleaned Adam up, top to bottom, taking his time, rubbing it over his ass and his little pucker too, making sure he was cleaned out. “Funny little minx.”

“I like to joke,” Adam said, stoically, then smiled, looking down at the way the soap ran down to their feet. Once again, he wasn’t ashamed at all, being touched there by Nigel. It was different, but he felt safe, cared for, which he hadn’t felt in a very long time, and certainly not in this way. “I have been trying to place your accent. Where are you from?”

Nigel finished washing Adam and handed him the soap with a grin. “Romania.”

Adam would have to look it up, and maybe some of the language too; he took the soap, then guided Nigel to turn around so he could get his back. “Your english is really impressive. When did you learn to speak it?”

“I grew up around it, kids that were moved there, stations, all that. It was important to learn English to deal drugs,” Nigel chuckled as he turned around.

“Oh, okay. Is that the illegal job you do? Selling drugs?” Adam asked, as though it were an everyday conversation. He meticulously washed his back, then down between his cheeks, rinsing the cloth, relathering, and moving to clean his legs too. 

“Some of it, yeah.” Nigel let Adam clean him any which way he wanted.

“Why do you do that?” Adam asked,as he continued washing. He wasn’t judging, but more just curious overall why Nigel had decided to do that as a profession, when he seemed intelligent and kind--to him at least. 

“It’s all I know, Adam. I was raised on the streets, no chance for much else. It makes me money and I’m a survivor for it,” Nigel smiled at Adam and kissed him once.

Adam set the soap down and picked up the shampoo, starting to lather Nigel’s hair. “Circumstances and environment do drive us to do what we have to. I guess it’s like when I’m overwhelmed, my body reacts by freezing up. It’s maybe a defense mechanism. Different comparison but I think it applies.” 

“Perhaps,” Nigel said, leaning over a little to let Adam wash his silvery hair. “I’m still here, so it must work.”

“And I’d imagine selling in New York is more lucrative than Romania,” Adam stated, pressing his fingers into Nigel’s scalp in a soothing manner, making sure to get every spot lathered up. He stood back to let Nigel rinse when he was done. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, Nigel.” 

“It is. I usually got tourists back home,” Nigel answered, taking the shampoo to do Adam’s for him. “No need to worry about me when I have your music to heal me, Adam.”

“Okay. I-I’m glad you like it so much.” Adam smiled, and then closed his eyes while Nigel began. “I will play for you tomorrow if you’d like? Before we go or afterwards.” 

“I’d love that,” Nigel said and pressed his fingers into Adam’s scalp to work the shampoo in, and then tugged him under the spray to rinse.

Adam rinsed his hair, then slicked it back out of his eyes. “Okay, that sounds good.” He washed his cock, then his ears, and looked at Nigel. “Are you finished?”

“Yeah,” Nigel said and turned off the water, grabbing two towels and wrapped one around Adam. He was growing very fond of the strange boy.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, drying off, then rewrapping it once more. He walked out of the bathroom, steam following them a foot or so out, then went into his room to put on his space themed pajamas. “That was the first time I’ve ever showered with someone else.” 

We can do it again sometime,” Nigel said before he thought about it, watching Adam dress, and then pulled his own clothes back on, save for his shirt since Adam offered to dress his wound.

“I’d like that,” Adam smiled, then once he was dressed, and brushed his hair, he walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finally, all ready for bed, he called out to Nigel. “Come in here, please, and I’ll dress your side.” 

Nigel followed once more and perched on the counter, eyes wolfishing watching Adam. “Cute pajamas.”

“Thank you. Dad got these for me for Christmas before he died. It’s constellations,” Adam said, pulling out bandages, antibiotic cream, and alcohol. 

“Very nice.” Nigel tugged on the hem if the shirt, smiling at Adam. 

“Thanks,” Adam grinned, blushing a little, then drenched a cotton ball in alcohol. “This will likely burn,” he said, and then applied it gently to Nigel’s wound. 

Nigel hissed at the sting, but he didn’t mind it so much. “Not as bad as when I got it.”

“I can only imagine,” Adam said, then moved onto the cream once he was done with the first part. He applied it gingerly and after finishing, he put on the bandage. “Okay.”

“Thanks, Darling, you’re the best,” Nigel said, sighing once the bandage was in place. He probably should have done that to start.

“A doctor would be the best, but thank you,” Adam smiled, and kissed Nigel sweetly, putting away the items he’d used.

“Maybe, but I can’t see one. Too dangerous.” Nigel slipped off the counter and put his shirt back on. “It’s late yeah? You need your beauty sleep.”

“Yes you’ve said no doctors in your line of work,” Adam said, not sarcastically, but more he just had a really good memory for detail. He kissed him once more, then lead him out of the bathroom. “I have to go to sleep in fourteen minutes. Goodnight, Nigel. Um, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, tomorrow, for our raccoon date,” Nigel answered and kissed Adam once more. “Text me when you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay, I will.” Adam smiled, walking Nigel to the front door since that’s what good hosts would do. He wondered if those rules applied after sex. Maybe they did moreso. He’d have to look it up. “Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Nigel dressed in his favorite dog shirt and jeans, slicked back his hair and shrugged on his leather jacket, going to Adam’s place to pick him up for their little outing. He leaned into the doorbell, once, and then straighten, his wound already felt a lot better.

Adam opened the door a few seconds later, jeans and a NASA shirt on, a puffy blue jacket over that, with sneakers. “Hi, Nigel.” 

“Hello, Adam.” Nigel smiled and offered his arm for his…. Friend. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Adam smiled back, and walked out of the apartment, locking the door. He took Nigel’s arm, a little awkwardly at first but it felt nice. “You look appealing. I like the dogs on your shirt.”

“Thanks.” Nigel smiled, chin tilted high at the comment. “I like dogs. Do you?”

“Well behaved, and trained dogs are fine, yes,” Adam said, though the smell and noise could be a lot at times. He leaned into Nigel, letting him lead the way. 

Nigel hummed and wrapped his arm around Adam as they left the building. “Do you walk? I have my car.”

“I usually walk or take the bus. We may go in your car if you prefer. You mentioned seeing the front of your club also, and I don’t know how far it is,” Adam said, having decided to show Nigel his telescope when they got back, on the rooftop. 

“The club another time before it opens, it’s busy right now.” Nigel didn’t want to overwhelm, Adam. He walked them to his black old impala and opened the passenger door for Adam. “Safer to drive.”

“Oh okay,” Adam nodded, thankful that they weren’t going to the club when it was a busy Friday night. He got inside, and buckled up, situating himself.

“Tuesday mornings are the slowest,” Nigel offered, and got in. He started the car up with a roar of the engine, and took off.

“I work Monday through Friday, but I could come by during lunch. No. I can’t. I eat lunch on the bench with Harlan. A sandwich and cup of soup. I always eat that,” Adam mused, wondering how he could see the club. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t how he was, so that he could break out of his routines easily. 

“Well, you can always come by early in the morning, mostly just quiet drunks around then,” Nigel suggested, but he wouldn’t push.

“Oh okay, I think that is a good suggestion. How about at six am?” Adam usually got to work at eight, so six would allow for plenty of time he decided. 

“I’ll be there,” Nigel said, with a smile. “Or, I’ll pick you up and take you and then drop you at work.”

“You’d do that? Okay, that sounds like the best idea. The bus can take longer sometimes,” Adam smiled, playing with the hem of his shirt. It was soft. 

“It can, this way you can enjoy yourself until the very last minute and not worry about the bus,” Nigel insisted, and stopped at the light, and then made a turn toward Central Park.

“Thank you, Nigel.” Adam was happy. He didn’t mind the bus, but riding with his new friend--with benefits--would be much better. 

“Good.” Nigel parked and then got out to get Adam’s door for him, and then offered his hand.

Adam took Nigel’s hand and got out, the stars shining brightly above them. He’d had his dinner already, so that was good, and now he could enjoy this night with his handsome friend. “It doesn’t look overly crowded.” 

“This time of night, most people are headed home.” Nigel let Adam lead them to where he loved to sit and watch his racoons.

“Yes.” Step by step they neared the little bench on a back path. It was well lit, but still, unbeknownst to Adam, a rather sketchy area of the park. He let go of Nigel’s hand, and went to sit down, back straight, feet together, and eyes looking forward at the fence in front of them that seperated the brush from the park. “They will be out soon. We can’t be too loud or they won’t come.” 

“Got it. Did you bring snacks for them?” Nigel asked, curious as to what Adam did with the raccoons or if he just watched them. Not Nigel’s idea of exciting, but what else had he going on?

“No, I just like to watch what they do on their own,” Adam said, quietly, not having considered bringing snacks. He prefered them in their natural element. The boy took Nigel’s hand, lacing their fingers.

“Probably enough left over garbage around here anyway for them,” Nigel murmured, keeping Adam close, and eye on their surroundings. 

Adam nodded and as he did, two fat, furry little raccoons padded out of the rustling brush, and he smiled, gripping Nigel’s hand to signal. “They don’t belong here, but there they are.” He felt a staggering amount of feeling for that statement, since he often didn’t feel as though he belonged either; he never felt like he fit in with…. anyone. 

“So they are. A bit like everyone, I think. I’m not supposed to be here,” Nigel whispered, looking at Adam more than he did the raccoons, taken by him and the emotion he felt in that sentence, even if Adam didn’t show it.

"Why not?" Adam asked, looking over at Nigel for a second, then back to the raccoons. He rubbed his thumb over the skin of his friend's hand, in a circular motion, feeling the texture of his skin. 

“I’m from another country, so this isn’t my home.” Nigel smiled at Adam. “But that’s okay. I’m adapting, as are they.”

“Oh. I can see why you would feel that way. I’m glad you are here though, Nigel,” Adam whispered, and then watched as the little critters meandered back into the brush. 

“Why’s that?” Nigel asked, watching Adam carefully, not minding the raccoons at all.

Adam turned to Nigel, contemplating the question. “Because I like spending time with you, you make me happy, and I feel safe. Also, the sex was really good too.” 

Nigel barked out a laugh and put his arm around Adam. “As long as you are with me, you will be safe. And I’ll fuck good and hard once this wound heals up, yeah?”

Snuggling into Nigel, Adam took in his scent, and sighed happily. “I am looking forward to it, Nigel,” he said, smiling up at him. He shivered then, becoming a little cold as the New York air cooled off. 

Nigel took off his leather jacket and put it around Adam. “You keep playing your violin and I’m sure I’ll be perfectly fit for fucking in a week.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, happy to have it on. He nodded, staying close to Nigel. “I’ll play for you whenever you’d like, as long as I’m not supposed to be doing something else.”

“I’d never think of disturbing you,” Nigel crooned and leaned in to kiss Adam.

Adam didn’t like distractions but one due to Nigel didn’t seem as bad as if anyone else did it. He slipped his fingers into the older man’s hair, kissing him soundly. “Let’s look at the stars. Tonight is a blue moon. It’s not literally blue of course. Did you know that it’s called that because it means there are two full moons in the same month? It’s where the expression comes from also.”

“I did not know.” Nigel nuzzled Adam’s face, slowly falling for him more than he meant, but he wasn’t aware of it yet. “Where do you want to look? Here or at your home?”

“At home,” Adam said, enjoying the affection. He kissed Nigel once more, standing up. A large man walked toward them, without Adam even noticing, and as he passed by, bumped into him hard enough to nearly knock him down.

“T-that was rude!” 

“Fuck you,” the man said, and kept walking. 

Nigel reached out before the man could get far and tugged him back by the hood of his sweater shirt. “Excuse me, but you owe my friend an apology for your rudeness.”

The man smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun. He aimed it at Adam, who began to curl and uncurl his fists nervously at his side. “My fucking barrel has something to say to him, then you. You’ll watch as I kill him, or you can fuck off and mind your own business.”

“ _He_ is my business,” Nigel growled, punching the man with a clean right hook, and then grabbed his wrist with the gun, twisted it, and kneed him in the groin, dropping the man to the ground, wrenching the gun from his hand. “It’s you who needs to mind their own business.” Nigel got low down next to the man, gun cocked and pressed to his head. “I run this town now, next time you see me you better run or you’ll be dead.”

Nigel stood, straightening his dog shirt with one hand and pocketed the gun. “Go before I change my mind.”

The guy got up and ran off in a full on sprint--a coward without his piece. Adam stayed totally still, not moving, clearly shaken by the whole experience. 

“I-I can’t move.”

Nigel went to Adam and wrapped his arm around him heavily and held him to his chest. “Lucky you were with me, hm?” He petted roughly down over Adam’s head and neck. “It’s alright. I told you, as long as you are with me, you’ll be safe.”

Adam let out a deep breath, holding onto Nigel as he calmed. He nodded, his body relaxing. “Thank you, Nigel. I’ve never had that happen before. I do feel safe with you, and evidence just supported that I am.” 

Granted Adam may not have pursued the man, but Nigel didn’t think Adam needed to be talked to like that either. “Good. Let’s go home, hm?”

“Okay,” Adam agreed, feeling better and once more able to move. He held out his hand for Nigel, since that seemed to be the standard routine now for when they walked--which he liked--and let him lead him. “You handled that very proficiently. Did you study fighting and self defense?”

“Where I grew up, you learned quick how to handle yourself or you died young,” Nigel explained, walking Adam back to his car and opened the door for him.

Adam processed this as he got into the car and buckled up, but not before removing the leather jacket. It was warm but the creaking of the leather and dinging of the metal bothered him, so he folded it neatly in the backseat. “It sounds like a very unfortunate way to grow up.” 

Nigel took the jacket and put it back on and then started the car up. “The world is full of unfortunate things, darling. I’m one of them, but I’ve stopped pitying myself and made something of it instead.”

“You seem very in control of things,” Adam noted, tapping out a rhythm on the door panel. He looked at a loose piece of dust on it, watching it twirl around. It was better than staring into the inside lightening, which almost seemed to glow and flicker. 

“For the most part.” Nigel smiled over at Adam at the light and squeezed his thigh. “Except for that time I was knifed. But I’m still here.”

Adam jerked in surprise at the touch, but not in a negative way. He smiled over at Nigel and nodded. “You still took control in the aspect that you chose not to give up. Life is usually mostly how we respond to stimuli.” 

Nigel hit the gas again and nodded. “Yeah. That’s true. So, in that sense, Adam, what is the outcome of your life?”

With a long silent pause of thought, Adam finally answered, his brow scrunching in thought. “I couldn’t say with certainty as I don’t know what will occur. I will say that eventually it all ends the same way for us all. We will die, and decay, turning to dust.” He said it as though it were nothing. Unphased.

“We all die, that’s true.” Nigel would push the subject of Adam freezing up, the kid could have died right there and no idea that it happened had Nigel not been there. Nigel pulled into the parking lot for the his complex and parked.

Different yet on a similar train of thought, Adam unbuckled. “Yes. We both could have died back at the park, but you saved me. I guess we have saved each other since you have stated my violin playing did that for you, even if I still think that’s more of a placebo effect.” Adam got out of the car with that. 

Nigel locked it up and gave Adam a look. “Live life like its your last day. You won’t regret a thing.”

“I’ll consider your advice, Nigel. Thank you,” Adam said, walking up the steps of his apartment building, he passed by a young brunette woman, who gave him an appraising eye as she moved her things in. He didn’t notice, nor offer to help or even hold the door. It just didn’t occur to him. 

Nigel noticed, following Adam, and scowled at the girl once before draping his arm around Adam’s shoulders as they made their way to his apartment to get his telescope. When they reached the top of the stairs, Adam walked over to unlock his door, opening it, and walking in. He went immediately to the coat closet, putting the one he had on away, and putting on his thick, puffy black one. The next thing he did was close the door, then go to his room to get the large telescope. “Do you need to urinate before we go to the rooftop, Nigel?”

“No, I’m good.” Nigel laughed to himself, Adam was so blunt he couldn’t help it.

“I don’t need to either.” Adam hefted the thing in his arms and padded out of the room, towards the front door. “The view will be best facing north. Less cloud cover there, for now unless the wind picks up. I’ll need to check when we get setup.” 

Nigel followed, making sure the door was shut and locked behind them. “Whatever you say, darling.”

When they reached the top, Adam setup his telescope, facing north, then pulled out his phone to check his favorite weather app. “Yes, this will be good,” he said, and put it away, bending over to adjust the knobs on the device. 

Nigel watched Adam intently, arms folded over his chest as he stared at his ass. “It’s nice and clear out.”

Adam turned around and looked at Nigel, nodding with a smile. “Yes.” He finished and stood up. “Come look. See if you can see Venus.” 

Nigel walked over and bent to look, not sure what he was looking for. “Where am I looking’?”

"It changes depending on time of year, of the day, and overall location in which you're viewing it. It's at its highest point right now. Venus is the second planet from the Sun and is the second brightest object in the night sky after the Moon. Um, it was named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty, Venus is the second largest terrestrial planet and is sometimes referred to as the Earth's sister planet due the their similar size and mass," Adam explained, his face close to Nigel's. He guided him to see the planet. “See?”

Nigel saw, and grinned, toothy and sharp at Adam and then looked again. “Yeah, I see it. Almost as stunning as you are.”

Adam felt his skin heat at that. No one had ever made him feel that way before now. It was an interesting thing. Still, he wasn't sure what to say so he kissed Nigel instead, smiled, and quietly said, “Thank you.”

Nigel stood and then held Adam to him. “You’re welcome, darling.”

Arms around Nigel’s shoulders, Adam looked into his eyes, then down again, still grinning to himself. “I can show you the big and little dippers. Those are always good places to start I think.”

“I got a big dipper for you,” Nigel grinned, biting down into Adam’s mouth, too addicted to stop.

Adam pressed closer to Nigel, canting his head and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He moaned softly, not understanding the reference at first, but he was a fast learner. Taking a pause to breathe, he pulled back a little, stroking the Romanian’s alpine cheekbones. “You were referencing your penis, right? It is large.” 

“Yeah, I was,” Nigel chuffed, holding Adam closer, and kissing him again.

“Oh,” Adam said, the word muffled by the way they crashed their lips together. He ground against Nigel, his cock hard now that he’d mentally shifted gears from space to sex. 

“We can finish up here and I can make you see stars in the bedroom,” Nigel crooned into Adam’s mouth, holding him tight against his chest.

“We’d have to be looking out the window for that, Nigel,” Adam said, not understanding that Nigel wasn’t being literal, but he did like how he was being held. 

Nigel laughed. “Finish looking at your stars, Adam, and I’ll show you what I mean.”

“Okay,” Adam chuckled, Nigel’s laugh infectious, metaphorically speaking. He let go and went back to star gazing. After a minute, his lips parted, a sound of awe coming from his mouth. “Did you see the shooting star, Nigel? Most people think it means good luck, even if that’s just superstition.” 

“Yeah,” Nigel said, having not seen it since he was too busy watching Adam. “It could be.”

Adam stood up, and started folding up the telescope legs. “Yes. We should go back inside. I’m cold again.” 

“Grab your stuff. I’ll warm you up.” Nigel kissed Adam once.

“Okay. I like that plan.” Adam nodded, and handed Nigel the keys to his place so he could hold his telescope. 

Nigel took the keys and held Adam around the shoulders as they headed back down. “I like stars when I’m with you.”

“You do? I’m happy to hear you say that,” Adam expressed, finding that he felt a little more comfortable stating his emotions with Nigel. They reached his front door, and he waited for him to unlock. 

“Are you?” Nigel squeezed Adam closer, growing so fond of the kid.

“Mhm, I am,” Adam said, excited words that were betrayed by the robotic intonation that he just couldn’t help. Once Nigel unlocked the door, the boy tugged him in, closing and locking it behind them. He went to put the telescope back into the room, after removing his shoes, and made his way back to Nigel. 

Nigel shrugged off his jacket and tugged Adam close. “How do you want me, Adam?”

“Breathing,” Adam answered, joking then. He giggled, and looked up at Nigel, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

Nigel laughed. “Breathing? So I just need to be breathing for you?”

“That and here with me,” Adam smiled, and kissed Nigel sweetly, leaning against him with his whole body. “I want all of you, Nigel.”

Nigel grinned. “All of me?” He backed Adam into a wall and kissed him slowly.

“Yes,” Adam said, decisively. He was speaking physically of course, wasn’t thinking about things like love, or his internal organs either in the literal sense. Sexually, he wanted all of Nigel, and there was something else too, a flood of chemicals to his brain that he knew meant he maybe _did_ want more than just sex. He let it go for now, too lost in the kiss. Arms wrapped around the Romanian, and he the boy moaned, hooking his leg around him as he’d seen in movies and porn. 

“How do you want me, Adam?” Nigel asked, biting a kiss down into Adam’s neck, and then his jaw, slowly, working his hands over Adam’s jacket zipper and undoing it.

“It depends on how your side feels,” Adam said, his breath hitching as Nigel kissed and touched him that way. He was really hard, and felt a bit of precome leak from the tip of his cock. 

“Aren’t you considerate,” Nigel purred and nuzzled against Adam’s neck, possessively. “In that case, I can take you over the counter here, or you can ride me again.”

Adam liked the idea of doing it bent over, it would be new and likely give a new sensation entirely, allowing for deeper penetration--he’d been researching--but he wasn’t sure about sex in the kitchen. It wasn’t very hygienic, though as long as nothing got on the counter it might be okay. “Can you take me over something else that isn’t near food?” he asked, turning to hold Nigel’s face, then kissed him back. 

Nigel pushed Adam’s jacket off and started to undo his pants. “I can do you over anything you want. Chair, couch, bed…”

Adam leaned to lay his jacket over the chair, but it didn’t feel right, so he slipped out of Nigel’s reach just long enough to hang it up in the coat closet then came back, removing his NASA shirt, which he was okay with folding up and putting on the chair--sometimes he’d put his laundry there to fold so it was fine. “I think over the couch might be nice.” He let his pants fall down and stepped out of them, folding them with the shirt, just in his boxers and socks now.

“Alright, can you find that lube of yours?” Nigel asked, undoing his own pants and shirt, laying them out neatly.

“Yes, I can,” Adam said, but didn’t move since he had the capability to find the lube, but grammar wise Nigel hadn’t asked him to go get it. 

“Well, if you want me to take you, I’m going to need you to go get, Adam,” Nigel restated.

“Oh!” Adam nodded, and then removed his boxers and socks, placing them with his clothes before he went to get it. A moment later he returned, and handed the lubricant to Nigel, kissing him again. 

“Thank you, Adam.” Nigel liked the sound of Adam’s name on his tongue, and kissed the word into the boy’s mouth, both of them naked for now. The wound up his side was looking better from the day before, luckily not pulled when he punched that guy earlier.

“You’re welcome, Nigel,” Adam smiled, and then got down on his knees, taking Nigel’s cock into his hand. Without a word, he inserted it into his mouth after carefully pulling the foreskin back, and started to taste him. He’d, again, been watching more ‘how to’ videos. 

“Adam-” Nigel’s hand went to the boy’s hair, holding his head just there with a heavy weight. He groaned, Adam’s mouth hot and perfect.

Adam’s mouth formed a seal, his head moving back and forth along Nigel’s shaft. He placed his hand on the Romanian’s balls, rolling them gently. He really liked doing this, he could focus entirely on just pleasing his friend with benefits. 

“That’s good,” Nigel said, spurring Adam on as he pushed his cock into Adam’s hot mouth further.

Cheeks hollowed, Adam cast his eyes up to Nigel’s wanting to see his face as he took him down as far as he could, he reached his hand around and gripped the older man’s muscular cheek. Nigel groped the back of Adam’s head, palming down it slowly, pushing his hips in further with a satisfied grunt.

Adam popped off after a minute to catch his breath, and licked up Nigel’s shaft, to the tip, tasting the precome. It was good, he didn’t mind it, so he suckled the head, moaning almost whorishly. 

“God, look at you,” Nigel murmured, a heavy hand on the back of Adam’s head, grounding him.

Adam grabbed the lube and slathered his fingers working his hole open as he sucked Nigel off. He liked this a lot and felt he _needed_ his cock in his ass. 

“No, no… get up here and let me do that,” Nigel said, tugging on Adam’s shoulders.

“Oh okay,” Adam said, removing his fingers, then wiping them on a nearby kleenex. He stood, and let Nigel guide him where he wanted him, his cheeks flushed with arousal. 

“Hands on the sofa,” Nigel said, guiding Adam there, he used the lube on his fingers, working one and then two into Adam’s ass, slowly. Nigel could have sworn he was harder just from doing that.

“That feels good,” Adam said, ass pert, and back arched, his own cock leaking from the tip as he was opened up. He loved how Nigel knew just what to do, and how in control of things he was. 

Nigel worked Adam open a few seconds and then slicked up his cock and slowly pushed into the boy. He put on hand on his shoulder, the other held Adam’s hip as he sunk in. “Adam…”

“Nigel…” Adam moaned, much more easy to open up since he’d been fucked the other day. He panted, his head lolling between his shoulders, and used one of his free hands to start stroking his cock. 

“Good, stop touching yourself,” Nigel leaned in over Adam and rutted his cock into him, and then reached around to take Adam’s cock from him, and stroked slowly.

Adam did as he was told, and just let Nigel take care of him. He groaned, his hole twitching and clamping around his cock, his own throbbing with pleasure from how his friend was stroking him. It felt overwhelmingly good, and he wasn’t sure how long he could last like this. “Oh… please don’t stop.” 

Nigel pushed in deep and with every thrust, he pumped Adam’s cock in time. “I would never dream of it.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out, glad about that. He felt the tap on his prostate go right to his cock, a heat swirling under his skin, and to his core. “Mm, Nigel.” 

Nigel made smooth and even motions of it, picking up the pace faster as his own cock throbbed with his pulse inside of Adam. He bent Adam over more, biting down into his shoulder, not too hard. “Adam-”

Adam liked everything Nigel was doing and he pressed back against him, moving one hand to spread open his cheek, wanting to take every inch possible. His whole body began to tense, tell tale signs that he would be coming very soon. “Harder…”

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you harder,” Nigel grunted, hand pulling Adam down over his cock as he pushed down on his shoulder and hip, whipping them into him, every few strokes pressed against Adam’s prostate.

“Oh, oh!” Adam moaned louder, crying out in pleasure. It wasn’t but a few more passes and he came, spurting hot, milk fluid from his cock, his hole gripping Nigel’s cock with each wave of orgasm. 

Nigel grunted harder, working his hips fast and fluidly as Adam’s body gripped around him, pulling his own orgasm out of him, tensing and shaking, working Adam over until the boy stopped convulsing. “Fucking-”

“Nigel-” Adam panted, a fine mist of sweat covering his skin as stars did in fact dance behind his eyes. His head dropped once more, his whole body a light from how well Nigel fucked him. “That was really good…” 

Giving one last thrust, Nigel buried deep in Adam, holding him around his chest. Nigel kissed up Adam’s neck, breathing raggedly. “Yeah? Mm.”

Adam turned his head and hooked an arm behind him, around Nigel’s head before he kissed him that way. His chest heaved and body felt totally pliant. “Yes.” 

“Growing addicted to you, Adam,” Nigel whispered against his mouth, tugging on Adam’s cock to milk the last of his come out, and then brought it to his mouth, licking it clean.

Adam slipped off Nigel’s cock and turned around, his arms going around his friend’s shoulders. He kissed him, not minding the taste of himself, since he’d tried it out before anyway. With a smile, he nuzzled him. “You are? That’s good.” He was feeling the same, even if he didn’t say it.

“Fast becoming my new favorite friend,” Nigel crooned into Adam’s mouth, walking him back to the bathroom so he could clean up.

“Thank you. You are my favorite friend, my only friend too, apart from Harlan. Do you have many friends with benefits? Harlan isn’t that for me,” Adam said, and kissed Nigel again, clicking on the light when they entered the bathroom. 

“Lots of friends, none of with benefits at the moment,” Nigel said, and handed Adam a wash cloth he ran under the warm water so he could clean up.

Adam took the cloth and added some soap, starting to clean himself, but he’d moved to stand in the shower, so water wouldn’t get on the floor. He used the removable nozzle to rinse, then dried off, pulling on his clean boxers he had ready in the bathroom. 

“Oh okay.” 

“Not really interested in anyone else right now,” Nigel said, watching Adam with a keen eye. It was close to nine now, and he knew Adam would want to sleep.

“I’m not either,” Adam explained, and cleaned up the bathroom, just the mess he’d made though it wasn’t really messy. He handed Nigel a wipe for his cock if he wanted it, one he could throw away, then brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed. Finally, he remembered he needed to say something else. “I had a good time tonight. I am going to sleep in seventeen minutes. To bed, I mean.” 

“I thought as much,” Nigel said, cleaning up and then tossed the wipe out in the garage. He did up his jeans once more and righted himself. “So, for that, I will leave you now.”

They had walked back into the living room to gather their clothing, and Adam took his to fold over his arm until he went into his room. “Okay. Goodnight, Nigel.” He kissed him, twice, and walked him to the door. 

“Good night, Adam,” Nigel said with a little gleam in his eyes. “Text me when you’re ready to see the club, okay?”

“I will,” Adam agreed, giving Nigel a smile. He touched his arm, then locked the door once he left, going to his room to get a good night’s sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday Adam had done his laundry, and his chores, as usual, which meant he hadn’t been able to text Nigel. What he hadn’t expected though, was to meet the brunette that had been checking him out before without his knowledge. Her name was Beth, and after an awkward meeting, he’d went home. She came by later that evening though, and asked if he wanted to hang out, so he agreed as long as it wasn’t anywhere in public. 

They spent the whole of the evening together, laughing, and talking. He’d told her about having Asperger’s though, just so she’d be aware right away. The next day, before work, he texted Nigel.

_“I can come see your club if you want before I go to work.”_

_“Alright. I’ll be out front in five.”_

_“Okay.”_

Adam grabbed his crossbody, his keys, and pocketed his phone, locking the door. He walked outside and sat on the steps to wait, wearing a work blazer, blue button up, and khakis. He didn’t need to wait long, Nigel pulled up to the curb, car still running, and then got out, opening Adam’s door for him.

“In you go, darling.”

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, and went to sit down. He buckled up, and held his bag on his lap, hands a top that. It was good to see Nigel again, and he couldn’t wait to tell him about Beth. 

Once in, Nigel took off toward downtown. “You must’ve been busy, hm? Haven’t heard from you in a few days, Adam.”

“It hasn’t been forty-eight hours yet, not until thirteen minutes to nine tonight,” Adam said, smiling over at Nigel. “Sundays I do laundry and all of the bigger chores. I had thought to text you when I was finished but then I met Beth and we were together in my apartment the rest of the evening.” 

Silence filled the cabin at that remark. Nigel looked over at Adam a moment while at the light, assessing him. “Is that right?” He shifted his jaw and then pushed on the gas, a little more throttle than he needed to, pushing them back into their seats.

Adam only noticed how fast Nigel was driving. “You shouldn’t speed, Nigel. Yes, that’s right.” He’d just told him that, why was Nigel asking him if it was right? 

“I see.” Nigel hated the way his chest ached with that knowledge, and pulled the car into a parking garage, into a private space, and turned the engine off. He huffed, but didn’t look at Adam. “Did she stay the night?”

“No, she went home before I had to go to sleep,” Adam explained, looking at Nigel. He heard the huff, and noticed he wasn’t looking at him, which was out of the norm from what he’d come to be used to. Was he upset? “Are you angry because I made a new friend and didn’t text you?” 

“No, of course not.” Nigel forced a smile, his predatory gaze dark, however, taking in every bit of Adam as he tried to reign himself in. Possessive by nature, Nigel didn’t like sharing, he liked what was his to be his. However, Adam was _not_ his. He got out and opened Adam’s door and then locked the car up tight.

“Oh okay, that’s good. I didn’t have sex with her,” Adam just thought he’d add that, since it seemed like something friends told each other. Harlan often asked things like that, plus, since he was engaging in intercourse with Nigel, it would be responsible to let him know if he and Beth did eventually have sex. Getting out, he left his satchel in the car, and waited for Nigel to offer his hand per usual. 

“Do you want to?” Nigel asked, fixing his sport coat of his button down white shirt and jeans, and then offered his arm to Adam.

Adam took his arm, and smiled at the question. It made him blush. “Not so far. She is visually appealing but in a different way than you are. She said she thought I was handsome, which was flattering but the confession seemed sporadic.” 

“How so?” Nigel asked, leading them through a back door where he took keys from his pocket and opened it up. He let Adam in first.

“You’ll need to be more specific with your question since that could apply to various parts of my previous statement.” Adam walked in, and stopped, waiting for Nigel to guide him. 

“The last thing you said, Adam. How was it sporadic?” Nigel locked the door behind him, and two men looked Adam over once but then nodded at Nigel, who put a hand to Adam’s back to lead him into the front of house. 

“I was talking to her about space on the couch, she was sitting next to me, too close, so I moved a little, and she said I looked very handsome talking about things she couldn’t understand,” Adam answered, walking with Nigel.

“She wanted to fuck you, Adam,” Nigel pointed out, clearly not amused. “Do you bring everyone you just meet in for a detailed tutoring of the stars?”

“She didn’t say she wanted to fuck me,” Adam retorted, but not sarcastically. He just went by what people said directly since subtext wasn’t a strong point. “Not everyone, just you and Beth, although I didn’t show her my planetarium. When I don’t know what to say, I talk about what I know. Small talk isn’t easy for me, Nigel. You know that.” 

“You may not be able to tell when someone does, as most people use body language and subtle hints when they want something or someone. She wanted you, Adam,” Nigel said with a gritted teeth, and a tight jaw. He swallowed hard and looked at Adam. “I know a lot about you, but she does not, and she won’t accept you the way I do. She will use you, Adam.”

Nigel walked them to the bar and sat Adam down. “Whiskey and coke, whatever the he wants.” The club was not open but for those who worked there, they got to drink what they wanted for free and eat after they were done with their shift.

The lights were on, not the stage ones, and the room was lit up like a regular restaurant for now, with topless ladies walking back and forth, no one paying them any mind.

Adam asked for a water, and looked at the naked lady briefly, then at the water when it was set down. He took a sip, it was hot, or well he was for some reason. “Use me for sex? Like sex without commitment? Nigel, that is what we are doing. I don't see the distinction.” Maybe he just needed to ask her. He didn't want to be used. He also didn't think Nigel was using him either. Was it unethical to have more than one friend with benefits? Honestly, he hadn't given too much thought to having sex with her, but Nigel was causing him to contemplate it. All of it. 

“Well, if you’re going to have more than one friends with benefits, Adam, you need protection,” Nigel pointed out, hoping to drive home how unsafe it was, not that they’d been safe either. He should fix that, just for this problem alone.

Nigel threw back his shot, licking his teeth.

“I never said I was going to have sex with her. Also, you didn’t answer my question. If I do have sex with her, I’ll use protection.” Adam took another drink of his water, looking around again. He was glad there weren’t many people and that there wasn’t a lot of strange lighting. “Would it bother you if I had sex with her? I only ask because you drove fast, displayed a different breathing pattern, and now you’re drinking early in the day.” 

“I always drink whenever the hell I want.” Nigel set the glass down for another. He leaned on the counter, favoring his hurt side, and looked at Adam. “I may be a little attached to you, Adam. It would kill me to see you with someone else, but if that is what you want, I cannot stop you.”

“You want to be my only friend with benefits?” Adam asked, a little perplexed since they had no real title or commitment. _Kill_ was a strong word though, he knew that much. “I’m attached to you too, Nigel, though I think I’m more confident in my statement since you only said you ‘may be’. I think if you decide that, it might help to clarify things.”

Nigel took his next shot and downed it and then took Adam’s hand, so they weren’t in public hearing of what he had to say. “Let’s talk in my office.”

“Oh, okay,” Adam said, and finished his water, setting it down on the napkin. He walked with Nigel, letting him lead the way. He liked the idea of privacy better anyway. 

Nigel unlocked a door with a thumb print and keycode. He lead Adam in and then shut the door, hearing it lock back into place. “Adam…”

“Nigel…” Adam said, echoing Nigel, not sure what else to say or do. 

“I said friends with benefits because I didn’t want to trap you with a guy like me,” Nigel began, pacing a little. He had a gun sticking out of the back of his pants, just visible under his sport coat. 

Adam saw the gun, and watched Nigel pace. It was distracting. “You can’t trap me. I mean you could technically, or if you used that gun, but I know you wouldn’t do that. I trust you Nigel. You’re a good guy, to me.” 

“Am I?” Nigel knew he wasn’t a good person, not in the least. He paused in front of Adam and look at him. “I’ve done some terrible things, darling. I’m good to you, but I’m not good.”

The boy contemplated that, and then looked up at Nigel. “Yes,” Adam decided, smiling at him, then his face went serious again, “I don’t condone doing wrong things or hurting others. But as I said and as you acknowledged, you are good to me. Maybe we can help each other. I will help you to be good to others, and you can help me understand people. If you want.” 

“There is no being good to people in what I do, darling,” Nigel said, quieter, hands on Adam’s face, cupping it as he leaned in close.

“When something in a problem is hard to alter, you change the equation. I think life is like that somewhat. It also depends on if you want to solve the problem, or even think it is one,” Adam explained, speaking quieter too, liking the feel of Nigel’s hands on him again. “I just know that you accept me for me, so I can accept you for you. Relationships are supposed to be reciprocal and I don’t want to remove you from my equation. You… are like a part… o-of me, Nigel.” 

Nigel’s solid black heart swelled with that, like blood was pumping through his veins again after a long, dry spell. “I don’t want to change, Adam, just like you don’t want to change. I could, but that’s not me.” He kissed Adam on the mouth softly. “I feel you like a limb, gorgeous. Like a tree, you’ve rooted yourself to my heart.”

Adam liked that Nigel was honest. He kissed him again, his eyes hooded with emotions he couldn’t totally express, but he _felt_ them inside. It was overwhelming but not in a bad way. “Then we will both accept each other. I just don’t want to know about all of the bad things. I don’t think that counts as a lie. It’s more just omission.” A pause and then, “I won’t have sex or be with anyone else. I only want you, anyway. Does this mean we are boyfriends or just friends with benefits who don’t want to be with others?” He had to know the dividing lines. 

“Most people would call that a relationship,” Nigel said, softly, admiring Adam’s pretty blue eyes. “I adore you, Adam. I’ll tell you nothing so long as you don’t ask, okay? In return, I’ll take care of you, anything you want, it’s yours.”

Adam almost pointed out that it still didn’t answer the question, but what Nigel had said afterwards made him mostly confident that they were together now. Either way, he really liked how Nigel was talking to him. It was soothing. “Okay, thank you. I just want you, and to go to work in about thirty-four minutes. I’ll tell Beth I can only be her friend, and to no longer call me handsome.” 

“I’ll take you to work, don’t worry,” Nigel whispered and kissed Adam slowly. “Good. Do that.” Beth would regret it if she tried anything else.

“Thank you, and okay, I will do that,” Adam said, and then hooked his arms around Nigel’s broad shoulders, staying close, like a little koala on a tree limb. 

“Let’s get you to work,” Nigel said and kissed Adam again. “But, if I’m taking care of you, you don’t have to work. Do what you want, make the toys you want…”

“Thank you. I would like to work,” Adam smiled, happy with how things had turned out. He liked making toys, and being useful, but more than that, it was part of his routine. 

“Okay then.” No pushing from Nigel’s end. He kissed Adam again and then took his hand. “Alright off to work.” He opened the door once more and locked it when they were out. He walked Adam out of the club and back to his car.

With a nod, Adam smiled, and then got into the car, buckling up. He was glad Nigel was okay with him working. “Oh, I like your club, even though I didn’t see it all.” 

“Not much else to see,” Nigel said, getting in and pulling out. “The rest is loud.”

“Oh,” Adam nodded, sitting back in his seat. He reached over and placed his hand on Nigel’s leg.

Grinning over at Adam, Nigel flexed his thigh under his hand. “Would you like to go on real date with me, Adam?”

Adam looked over at Nigel, smiling and squeezing his thigh gently at the flex. “Yes. I would like that.” 

“Good.” Nigel sighed, happily. “What sort of date would you like to do? Not dinner, I assume.”

“We could have dinner at my house, or… I’ve never seen your home yet. I’d like to see it. I think visiting there would help in case you ever want me to spend the night. It’s not something easy for me at all, but maybe eventually,” Adam explained, and then remembered the original question. “Movie theaters are standard dates, but I don’t like that idea either. We could do dinner out someplace if no one else but the staff was there. I guess that’s not possible though. What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you are comfortable with, Adam. I can make what you like at my place, if you’d like to do that?” Nigel suggested, taking the turn for Adam’s work place.

“Okay that sounds good,” Adam nodded, happy to hear Nigel say that. He rubbed his boyfriend’s leg, feeling the fabric of his pants. “Thank you.”

“Okay. So, does it have to be a certain brand for macaroni and cheese?” Nigel asked, not wanting to get the wrong things at the store. “And what sort of chicken?”

“I eat Amy’s Macaroni and Cheese. It’s in the frozen section. I haven’t ever tried any other kind. The chicken just needs to be organic and grass fed.” That was what Adam had heard was the best. He’d be open to trying other brands of macaroni and cheese, as long as the Amy’s was there as a backup in case. “Thank you Nigel.” 

“Got it.” Nigel made a mental note of it and then parked the car at Adam’s work office building.

Adam took off his seatbelt, then leaned over to kiss Nigel. “I’m off at five.” 

“I’ll be right here, waiting for you,” Nigel murmured and kissed Adam slowly.

Adam moaned softly, kissing Nigel back, then pulled away after a minute. His lips were reddened a little, and he licked them, putting his satchel over his head. “Okay, thank you. I’ll see you at five.” With that, he got out, and disappeared inside his workplace. 

***

A little before five, Nigel arrived and sat in his car, waiting for his darling Adam, the radio playing softly. He’d found all he needed for dinner, exactly what Adam wanted, plus he picked up some beer and the soda Adam preferred.

Adam came out of the building, looking a bit more serious than usual, but he smiled when he saw Nigel’s car. He waved, almost tripped over a crack on the sidewalk, walking sort of strange, then got inside the car. “Hi, Nigel.” 

“Are you alright, Adam?” Nigel asked, waiting for him to settle and drove off back toward their block.

“Yes, physically I’m fine. My boss still isn’t happy with me,” Adam said, putting his bag in the back seat. “I changed the chipset, but he doesn’t seem to like it either.” 

“No? Well then he’s an asshole, he doesn’t know what’s good,” Nigel huffed, offended _for_ Adam.

“Thank you. He is constantly coming up behind me while I work, startling me to see what I’m doing,” Adam said, reaching out to take Nigel’s free hand, finding calm there, grounding. 

“He’s looking for a reason to fire you.” Nigel squeezed Adam’s hand. “Get you to mess up, you know?”

“I hadn’t considered that,” Adam said, furrowing his brows as he contemplated that. It did make plausible sense. It made him feel… sad? Just a little.

Nigel gave another squeeze. “I’m sorry, Adam. Just keep your head down and nose clean, he won’t have a reason for it.”

“I blow my nose regularly, and take a daily sinus pill. I’m not sure how that will help but okay,” Adam said, squeezing Nigel back. 

“It’s a phrase, meaning stay out of trouble, don’t pick fights or arguments,” Nigel explained, taking a left turn and then parked on their street.

“Oh. I don’t pick fights either,” Adam said, mostly just keeping to himself at work, but he understood what Nigel meant now. “Thank you for your advice, Nigel.” 

“Sure. He doesn’t stop? You let me know,” Nigel grinned and got out, getting Adam’s door for him.

Adam got out, satchel on his shoulder, and smiled down at the sidewalk. “I will let you know.” 

Nigel took Adam’s hand and lead him to his building and inside. Once in his apartment, Nigel locked the door. The room wasn’t warm or decorated nicely, but there was a couch and a bed, tv if Adam wanted to watch something, but otherwise it was never used. 

“I’ll start dinner, okay? Your favorite soda is in the fridge.”

Adam nodded, and looked around, going to the kitchen. He pulled out an orange soda, then went to wash the top off the can before opening it. “I appreciate what you’ve done, Nigel.” 

“I’d do anything for you, Adam,” Nigel said, putting the broccoli to steam, the chicken in the oven, and waited on the macaroni and cheese until the chicken was near finished.

Setting his drink down on the counter after a sip, Adam came up behind Nigel, arms going around his middle, and hugged him. He believed him, evidence had already supported what his boyfriend was confessing. “I would like to do something for you also. What would you like for me to do?” 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Nigel insisted, touching Adam’s hands where they were around him, and then turned to look at him. 

Adam wondered then, that if he didn’t have to do anything, what did Nigel see in him. It wasn’t a matter of low self esteem but mainly curiosity. “Okay, as long as you’re certain.” He leaned in, on his toes a little, and kissed Nigel from behind.

“You do things for people because you want to, not because they ask,” Nigel explained.

“I wanted to,” Adam said, but let go of Nigel to stand next to him. It was why he’d asked after all, but sadly he wasn’t very good at knowing _what_ to do, and he liked when people asked him sometimes, so he’d know if it would make him happy or not. “I don’t know all of the things you like yet. I know you like sex, money, selling drugs, being in charge, old cars, and leather. Oh and me.” Adam smiled. He was compiling a list but it wasn’t nearly ready yet.

“Well, I don’t _need_ anything. If you’re out somewhere and something reminds you of me, you get it as a gift. It means more like that,” Nigel said and took Adam’s hand for a moment and then put the mac and cheese in the microwave.

“Oh okay,” Adam nodded, understanding what Nigel meant. That could be a great many things, but he’d have to see how it all went. “Can I set the table?”

“Yes,” Nigel replied with a kiss to Adam’s lips and then shrugged toward the cupboards where he kept exactly two settings of dishes.

Adam went and began picking out plates, silverware, cups, and napkins. He set it all on the table and once he was done with that, checked to make sure it was arranged neatly. It was, which made him happy. “Okay, all set and ready, Nigel.”

Nigel brought over the food and dished it up evenly. “Thank you, Adam.” He got himself a beer and Adam another soda. 

Adam smiled, sitting at the table. “You’re welcome. Thank you for cooking dinner.” He waited a beat then canted his head to his boyfriend. “Am I very different from people you usually date? I know I’m different, we all are, but I want to know if I’m boring.”

“You’re not boring, you’re predictable, but that’s not a bad thing,” Nigel said with a smile and dug into his food, a little spice added to his chicken and pasta, not Adam’s. “But you are very different from other people I’ve been with, yes. But only you hold a special place in my heart, Adam.”

“Thank you. I'm happy to know that and I feel the same.” Adam took a bite of his macaroni and cheese, pleased with everything, then his chicken, and finally the broccoli. “It's perfect.”

“I made it just as you like.” Nigel smiled devilishly over at Adam and touched his leg under the table with his foot.

Adam blushed, grinning down at his food, and then looked up at Nigel. He reached his leg out, and touched Nigel’s with his foot too, once he slipped off his shoe. “You’re a good boyfriend.” 

Nigel beamed at being called that. He’d only ever openly dated women, but he’d fucked around with guys. “Thank you, gorgeous.”

“You're welcome,” Adam smiled and moved his foot back, taking another bite. He liked this and it wasn't uncomfortable at Nigel’s place either, nor did it smell bad.

“I hope it’s to your liking, tried to remember everything you did,” Nigel said with smile. “I don’t have your favorite show, though.” 

“I really like it,” Adam smiled again, taking another bite, and wiping his mouth. “I think it’s okay because I’m not in my dining room. That’s where I watch it.” He liked that Nigel remembered his show. 

“Okay. I was worried it might be a problem. I’ll try to find it for next time,” Nigel insisted, touching Adam’s knee with his hand under the table.

“Thank you. I can always bring my laptop next time,” Adam offered. It was weird not having the show, but again, the whole scenario was different, more the location than the lack of his program; being with Nigel made it much better though. After a sip of his soda, the boy placed his hand over the Romanian’s. “No one has ever done this for me. Dad did what he could, but I am speaking of friends, or significant others.”

“I’ll always do whatever I can for you, Adam. You just need to ask,” Nigel said and squeezed Adam’s hand, and then ate the rest of his chicken. “I stock piled on your favorites.”

“I appreciate that, and I’ll be sure to remember to ask,” Adam said, his tone flat, even if he was really excited. He finished his food, wiping his mouth, and then took a few more sips of his soda. “I’ll wash the dishes. I always wash the dishes after dinner. An exception would be a dishwasher. Do you have one? I didn’t notice.” 

“Yeah, there is one, but you can load it if that’s what you mean.” Nigel didn’t care one way or another. He had his Adam and that was all that mattered.

Adam made sure Nigel was finished with his food, and then he got right up and went to the sink with the plates. He rinsed them first, then loaded then, adding the right amount of soap and stain guard. After starting it, he wiped off the table, put away the food, and washed his hands. Standing up near the table, he fidgeted, not sure what to do next. “I forgot to ask if you wanted another beer.” 

“I’m alright for now, darling, thanks,” Nigel replied, watching Adam, and then motioned him over to where he was sitting.

“Okay.” Adam walked over and sat down next to Nigel. He felt better since the mess had been cleaned up and the food was put away. 

Nigel held out his hand for Adam. “Come here.”

Adam took Nigel’s hand and slid over, closer to him, until they were scrunched together. “Here?”

Nigel laughed. “Yeah, I like you close.”

Adam smiled. “Thank you. Me too.” 

Putting his arm around Adam, Nigel held him closer. “You never need to ask to be close to me either, Adam.”

That made Adam happy, and he wrapped his arm around Nigel’s middle, leaning into him with his head on his shoulder. His scent calmed him, as well as the embrace. “I’m glad to know that, Nigel. I like this. You can be close to me too, without asking, okay?”

“Okay.” Nigel bared his teeth and then kissed Adam’s head. “If you have any boundaries you don’t want me to cross, you need to tell me.”

“I will, yes,” Adam said, but the truth was, he’d never been in a relationship this serious before, so he wasn’t entirely sure yet. “I’m very honest and forthcoming, so you don’t have to worry, Nigel.” Adam leaned his head up and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. 

Nigel pulled Adam into his lap, holding him around his waist, and kissed up into his mouth. “I never want to upset you.

“I don’t want to upset you either,” Adam began, his hands on Nigel’s shoulders as they kissed. “The odds are it will happen eventually though. Statistically speaking. I think that’s okay, it’s normal in relationships. I read that online, but as long as we work through any issues that may arise I believe we will be fine.” He smiled, kissing him again. It was Adam’s way of being romantic, even if it was said with facts and logic; he really wanted to make things work Nigel, and realized the gruff gangster was already deeply embedded in his heart, metaphorically speaking.

“Yeah. Communication,” Nigel murmured with a devilish grin against Adam’s mouth. How he got into this, he’ll never know, but he was madly falling in love with Adam.

“Yes,” Adam agreed, then slipped his fingers through Nigel’s hair. He was falling too, feeling it in each kiss, and the more time they spent together. With a press of his hips he ground into his boyfriend just slightly, no rush or hurry, just enjoying the feel of his solid frame under him. 

“Fuck, Adam, what you do to me,” Nigel crooned, breathing into each kiss like it was saving his very soul.

Adam still needed to play for Nigel, speaking of saving him, but he thought that maybe they were past that now, maybe they were each other’s saviors in their own way. He smiled, laving his tongue with his boyfriend’s and drank him in. “I surmise we do the same thing things to each other, Nigel.” 

“Do we? Do I make you weak in the knees, Adam?” Nigel whispered, kissing down his chin to his jaw, his neck.

“I’m sitting at the moment so I’m not sure but--” Adam trailed off, then lolled his head to the side, feeling weak in that moment. He rolled his hips down, his grip tightening on Nigel’s shoulders. “Yes… Oh, Nigel-” 

“I want live inside you,” Nigel groaned and bit into Adam’s neck with his jagged, strange teeth.

Adam knew that wasn’t possible, but he understood. He moaned and held fast to Nigel’s head, continuing to grind. “Mm…”

Nigel sucked hard, wanting to mark his darling Adam in anyway he could, rolling his hips up to meet him in time, arms around him tightly. Adam moaned, letting Nigel do whatever he wanted. It felt amazing and he kissed him again. 

Carefully, Nigel stood, Adam in his arms, and he moved to the bedroom, to the big king size mattress and iron bed frame. He laid Adam out on it and then started to strip his clothes off. “I’m much better today, darling. I hope you don’t mind if I take you hard.”

“I don’t mind at all. I was hoping you’d be feeling better,” Adam said, giggling as Nigel undressed him. Once he was naked, he spread his legs, his cock dripping onto his taut belly, and smiled at his boyfriend. “I’m very aroused.” 

“I can see that,” Nigel moaned as he undressed himself and then crawled between Adam's legs.

Adam wrapped his legs around Nigel, kissing him slowly. “I’m glad you can,” he said, running his hands down Nigel’s body. 

Nigel worked quickly to slick his fingers and work Adam open, wasting no time and then slid himself inside of his beau, holding him to his chest, arms under him. “Adam _, my_ Adam…”

With a moan, Adam stayed locked around Nigel, hole clamping vice like, despite being well worked open. He kissed him, holding his face with closed eyes. “Nigel, my Nigel…” 

Nigel worked slow to start, taking his time and then pushed himself over Adam, pivoting his hips faster and faster, working up a sweat. “Adam…” God, he was falling hard and fast.

Each tap against his prostate sent Adam closer to the edge; heat churned in his core like a pool of lava waiting to explode. He raked his nails down Nigel’s back, maybe a little harder than he meant to, but not breaking skin. “Oh… yes, Nigel-” 

Growling out, Nigel worked faster and harder, building heat in his core that spread through his loins and down the backs of his thighs. “Come on, baby…”

Adam liked that Nigel was keeping his promise. He was being taken hard just like he wanted. The boy panted, sweat glistening on his skin, and he cried out. His body tensed, just a few more thrusts from his boyfriend, and he came, spurting hot seed between them. “Oh, oh, Nigel!”

Nigel gasped and tensed, coming after Adam, cock being squeezed inside Adam. “Fuck, Adam-”

Their bodies melded together or at least it felt that way, their hearts beating in sync as sweat cooled on heated skin. Adam savored each pulse, his hole throbbing; he kissed Nigel slowly, hooking his limbs tighter around his beau’s muscular body. “Wow…” 

“Yeah, wow,” Nigel smiled down at Adam, moving them to their sides for the moment, catching his breath. “You are perfect, Adam.”

“Thank you. I think that’s subjective and not entirely plausible, but I’m happy you think so,” Adam smiled back, snuggling into Nigel’s arms. “I find you to be non irritating, and I would say...my own version of perfect, if not a fantastical version.” 

Barking out a laugh, Nigel smoothed his hands heavily down Adam’s back. “I’ll take it.”

Adam beamed, happy he’d expressed himself properly. He kissed Nigel sweetly. “This has been another successful date so far. How is your side?”

Nigel touched the bandaged up spot, no blood seeping through. “Pretty good, I think.”

“Good.” Adam was relieved that it wasn’t hurting Nigel, nor leaking anything. “I need to clean myself, Nigel. I’m sticky.”

“I can show you the shower, if you’d like, Adam?” Nigel rolled out of bed and held his hand out for Adam.

Adam took Nigel’s hand and got up, letting him lead him to the bathroom. “Thank you, yes.” 

Nigel pulled out a towel and washcloth for Adam and set it down on the sink. “Shower is right there and soap or whatever you need.”

It wasn’t Irish Spring soap but Adam could handle it since it wasn’t at his house. “Okay.” He took the washcloth and bent over to start the shower. 

Nigel stood in the doorway watching Adam. “I could watch all day, darling.”

Adam looked behind him to see Nigel staring and he smiled, his ears wiggling. “You may join me… if you want?”

“I might not get you back home in time for bed if I do,” Nigel said with a wink, completely enamored with Adam.

At first Adam didn’t get the correlation, but when he saw the wink he put it together. “Oh!” He giggled and then nodded, also enamored. “Okay, I’ll shower and be right out.” 

Nigel gave Adam’s ass a little swat and walked out, going to clean up and get dressed again so he could walk Adam home, like a gentleman.

Adam cleaned up and when he was done, he dried off. Dressed once more he walked out into the living room to look for Nigel. “I feel much better.”

“I’m glad, darling,” Nigel said and wrapped himself around Adam from behind.

Leaning back, Adam lolled his head on Nigel’s shoulder; he turned and kissed him from the side. “I like when you hold me like that. It makes me feel things I can’t formulate into words.”

“Secure and comfortable?” Nigel suggested with a little grin and then kissed Adam slowly.

And loved? Maybe? Adam didn’t know exactly about that just yet. “Yes. I think that explains it very well,” the boy smiled and hooked an arm behind him to hold Nigel’s head as they made out. 

“Good.” Nigel wanted Adam to feel nothing but those things and then some. He kissed Adam with abandon, never able to get enough.

Adam turned in Nigel’s hold and pressed their brows together. “I want you to feel those things too.”

“Having you already does that for me, Adam,” Nigel confessed, content to know he wouldn’t have to worry about Adam wanting that girl.

“Oh good.” Adam was happy Nigel felt the same as he did. Things were turning out to be great so far. “I should go. I have thirty minutes before bed, but thank you Nigel. I hope to see you again soon.” 

“You can come over anytime, text me first,” Nigel said, just wanting to be sure that he’d be home when Adam came by. He let go and got Adam his jacket to help him into it.

“Okay. Same to you.” Adam turned and kissed Nigel once more. “I’m ready.” 

Nigel held the door and then took Adam’s hand, and lead them out and over to the next apartment building. When they reached the steps Beth was coming out and she smiled at Adam, until she saw he and Nigel holding hands. 

“Adam,” Beth greeted, walking up to touch his shoulder. He tensed. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your father?” 

Adam opened his mouth but before he could speak Beth did once more, looking at Nigel. “I’m Beth Buckwald, I’ve been seeing your handsome son, Adam.” 

“Fucking excuse you?” Nigel glared at her, free hand balled into a tight fist. “How fucking old do you think I am? Hm? Not old enough to have a son Adam’s age.” He turned to the younger man. “Am I your father, Adam?”

Adam shook his head. “No, my father is dead. Beth this is my boyfriend, Nigel. He’s not that old.” A pause and then, “I hadn’t had a chance to tell you yet that I have a boyfriend.” 

Beth looked at Adam, then back to Nigel, a bit shaken by the tone that Adam clearly hadn’t noticed. She examined his tattoos, his appearance, and the scent of cigarettes. “Oh… sorry, I didn’t mean any offense, it’s just Adam hadn’t mentioned a boyfriend.” 

“I just told you I hadn’t had time.”

“Yes, well… it was… nice meeting you, Nigel.” She gave Nigel a disapproving look, clearly judging him. Along with that was a look of concern, when she glanced back to Adam. “I’ll see you later, Adam.” 

“No you won’t if you are going to keep that attitude,” Nigel snarled, possessively, and held Adam to him.

“Are you threatening me?” Beth asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Adam with a raised brow. “Is _this_ who you’re dating? A common street thug? Adam, you could do much better.” 

Adam was starting to see what was going on now. “He’s not a common street thug, Beth! Yes, I’m dating him. He’s my boyfriend, and I just told you that. You should get your hearing checked. I don’t like you insulting Nigel.”

“She must think she’s your mother,” Nigel sneered, looking down at Adam for a moment. “But you can make your own choices, can’t you, Adam? You’re an adult. We all are here.”

Beth watched, thinking that Nigel was manipulating Adam. Before Adam could reply, she tapped her nails on her dainty forearm. “I’m not his mother, but I can’t see how someone like you could be good for him. Do you know that he has Asperger’s? Do you even know what that means?” 

“I can make my own choices! Go away, Beth! I don’t want to be your friend anymore, and he knows because I told him. He is good for me and I’m good for him too because I love him!” 

Adam hadn’t planned on saying the last part, it slipped out, but he _meant_ it. 

“I know all about what Adam has, and we’re working on it, aren’t we, darling?” Nigel asked Adam, smiling wickedly at the boy’s profound confession. He’d kiss him hard for that in a minute. He turned back to Beth. “Now, he’s made his choice, I suggest you leave. We wouldn’t want things to get messy.”

“Yes, Nigel.” Adam said, keeping close to Nigel. He was ready for this conversation to be done. It was starting to overwhelm.

“Don’t come to me, Adam, when he messes up your life!” Beth huffed, still incredulous to the whole thing, but mostly just shocked. She’d expected to be his girlfriend soon enough. “And you better stay away from me, Nigel. My father is an important man, I will be talking to him about the threats you’ve made.” 

She stormed off then, fully intending on reporting this to her dad, and maybe the landlord too. She didn’t want trouble for Adam, but she thought this might actually spare him being involved with such a horrible man. 

Nigel pushed Adam’s door open and lead him inside, and shut the door. He wrapped his arms around Adam, heavily, and leaned on him to give him the weight he needed. “She’s not a nice girl. Very nosey.”

Adam sank into Nigel’s hold, feeling much better. “I thought she was nice, but no she isn’t. I don’t like her anymore.” 

“I’m very sorry, Adam,” Nigel said into his ear, grounding him on the spot.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s hers.” Adam nuzzled Nigel, replaying the conversation in his mind to access further. “What did you mean when you told her things could get messy?” 

“I meant that she should just leave us alone. We didn’t need an argument in the hallway,” Nigel explained and then kissed Adam’s forehead. “Do you really love me, Adam?”

“Oh okay. That’s a good reason,” Adam said, and then looked up at Nigel. He smiled. “Yes, I do love you. It slipped out but I had been deliberating it for a while now.” 

Nigel hummed and kissed Adam on the mouth softly, cupping his jaw with both hands. “It’s soon, but I love you, too, Adam.”

Adam was happy Nigel loved him too. He kissed him back long and slow. “Why did you mention the time? Are you unhappy we love each other soon? I don’t think that matters.” 

“It doesn’t, just surprised me is all. You know? Wasn’t expecting to fall so hard for you, Adam,” Nigel explained, pinning Adam against the wall, aware that it was getting late.

“Oh…” Adam breathed out, his arms around Nigel’s shoulders. He leaned his head up and kissed him for that. “I didn’t know I would either, but after assessing I realized that all of the factors were present.” 

“Yeah. Yeah they were.” Nigel nuzzled Adam’s nose gently. “Let’s get you to bed before you turn into a pumpkin.”

Adam parted his lips with brows furrowed, then after a pause he smiled. “Like Cinderella.” A nod and then he waited for Nigel to move. “Okay.”

Nigel straightened and then let Adam go. “Yes, like that.”

With a flick of his eyes to Nigel and back, Adam went to his bedroom. Normally he’d walk him to the door, but his boyfriend had said he’d get him bed, which could in turn present an issue with locking the door. He wasn’t sure what to do so he just stood in the doorway.

Nigel followed him. “Would you like me to stay the night, Adam?”

“Yes, I would like that.” Adam smiled down at his feet, his ears lifting. He walked inside the room fully and started to change his clothes. Then it occurred to him. “But what about your toothbrush and sleeping clothes? You’ll also need clothes for tomorrow. Maybe I should give you a key, I have a spare.” 

“You could,” Nigel said and touched Adam’s waist. “I could go and get my things now and return in ten minutes, if you’ll wait.”

“Are you going to go?” Adam asked, since Nigel said he ‘could’ but didn’t say he would. Maybe it was dependent on his waiting. “I’ll wait, yes.” He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a small keyring with one key on it to hand to Nigel. 

“I’ll be right back then,” Nigel said and took the key. He kissed Adam once. “Get ready and into bed, I’ll join you shortly.”

“Okay Nigel.” When Nigel left, Adam got into bed after he brushed his teeth. He climbed under the weighted blankets and shut off the light. 

Nigel returned as promised and crawled into bed with Adam, nude.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fired._ Adam couldn't understand what had happened. He spoken to Harlan afterwards, who had told him he'd need to get a job right away to pay his mortgage so he wouldn't have to move. The boy was stressed. The last person he wanted to see as he carried his box full of office items was Beth.

He'd just gotten up the stairs to his apartment and set the box down to unlock his front door when she approached him.

"Adam, hey." 

"Hello Beth." Adam didn't smile, he was too upset. 

"I'd like to talk to you about the other day, if that's alright?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You need to hear me out and I'm not leaving until you do." Beth placed her hand on her hip and stayed right where she was.

"What is it?" 

"I feel bad about how things happened with you and Nigel, but I think you should know he's not a good man. He's a criminal Adam. I think he's just using you for sex, or who knows what else."

"No, h-he loves me, he even said so!"

“You know, Beth, it’s very rude to talk about people behind their back,” a voice said from behind Beth, Nigel standing there in a grey suit, no tie, first few buttons undone, looking very put together and very lethal. 

“Nigel-” Adam jumped a little, not having expected Nigel, but he immediately went to stand next to him, wrapping around his arm. Beth stepped back, clearly startled as well.

“I’m just looking out for him, trying to keep him safe. Are you… stalking him now? What are you getting out of this? Someone like _you_ with him? There has to be a reason.” 

“I find it even ruder to assume you know anything about someone based on their clothing and appearance. One might assume you’re a rich uppity little twit with nothing better to do than prey on unassuming young men like Adam. The question is what do _you_ get out of it, Beth? Superiority complex? So far, you haven’t listened to Adam at all, you’ve told him what he should do, but you have no idea what’s good for him or what he wants.” Nigel put his arm around Adam and kissed his head. “Are you alright, darling? You’re upset.”

“No, Nigel, I’m not. I was f-fired and I wanted to go inside but Beth came over and said she wouldn’t leave until I listened to her, even after I told her I didn’t want to talk to her,” Adam explained, shaking. Beth huffed out a breath, shaking her head, and then she turned to walk away.

“Adam, I’m sorry you’re fired, and that I upset you,” she said, then headed off after giving Nigel a scowl. She’d try again later with Adam. 

“Can we go inside now, Nigel?” 

“Yeah,” Nigel said, taking out his own key to unlock the door, and then lead Adam inside. Once in he hugged the younger man tightly. “What happened? Fired?”

“Yes, he said a lot of stuff about how I was making everything too good, and that he only hired me as a favor to my dad before he died,” Adam said, taking a shaky breath into Nigel’s chest. 

“Oh did he?” Nigel all but growled, formulating plans in his mind on how to help Adam and show that asshole a lesson. “You can find better, darling. You’re much smarter than them.”

“I have to find something Nigel, and interviews are hard for me. Harlan said I need another job so I can pay my mortgage. I don’t want to move, I can’t m-m-move.” Adam tensed up again, not knowing what he would do. He appreciated Nigel’s support though, even if he didn’t say it. 

“Adam,” Nigel said and lead him to sit down, and then knelt in front of him, taking his hands. “We’ll find something. You can work for me until then, okay? I’ll pay your mortgage.”

“I can work for you?” Adam asked, willing to do that to earn the mortgage payment. He rubbed his thumb over Nigel’s skin. “I can help with your finances or any rewiring the club might need. Thank you, Nigel.” 

“Anything you’d like to be a part of, Adam, you can be,” Nigel insisted, kissing Adam’s hands and then his fingers one by one.

“Okay,” Adam said softly, calming completely. He felt better and he supposed that just doing computer work, or numbers for a club wasn’t illegal. “Can I do it from home most of the time?” 

“Nothing illegal, I promise, Adam,” Nigel leaned in and kissed the boy on the mouth, able to already tell when he was nervous about something, and nothing Nigel did was legal, but, he’d find something.“Everything will be fine. You’ll start tomorrow?”

It was like Nigel had read his mind. Adam nodded, smiling over Nigel’s lips. “Yes, I’ll start tomorrow. What time?” He kissed him again, holding his face between his hands. 

“When I go, you can come with me, and I’ll show you everything else,” Nigel suggested, gazing up at Adam, nothing but love in his amber eyes.

“Okay, I’d like that,” Adam nodded, then leaned over once more to kiss him again. If one looked hard enough, the love was in his eyes too, even if his gaze didn’t show it right away. “Why are you still on the floor Nigel?” 

“To be at your feet, darling. To gaze on you,” Nigel said, a romantic at heart, he wanted nothing but the best for his Adam.

“Oh,” Adam said, realizing it was a romantic act now and not just a preferred seating place. He blushed deep crimson with the epiphany, and met his eyes. “You’re really good to me, Nigel. I hope you feel like I’m good to you too, even if I don’t get on the floor.”

“You are,” Nigel stood and straightened his suit jacket and shirt. He sat down with Adam. “Now, is Beth bothering you?”

Adam thought Nigel looked extra handsome in that suit, which distracted him briefly. He ran his fingers down his lapels as he contemplated the question, feeling out the texture of the suit coat. “She did today, yes. I don’t know why she thinks your using me and that you’re bad for me. I know who you are and I accept you anyway. Why can’t she just leave us alone?” 

“She wants to believe she is best for you, not me. She’s taken my cover and judged my book by it. She isn’t wrong, I’m not a good man, but I’d never do anything to hurt you, Adam. You know that.”

“I do know that.” Adam nodded, then snuggled into Nigel, breathing in his rich, smokey, musky scent. Clean but manly. He closed his eyes and felt himself melt into him. “I’ll have to speak with her again I guess or ignore her. I’m not sure how to handle the situation but I can research online.” 

“You’ve told her before to leave you alone. If she doesn’t stop, we can get a restraining order.” Or, Nigel would deal with her himself.

“That sounds really involved, but yes, if she doesn’t stop, I think that might be the next step,” Adam said, a little sad that it might come to that. He didn't want to deal with any legal things. What he’d wanted was to be her friend, but she wasn’t cooperating. 

“If she is bothering you, we can talk to the HOA manager of the building,” Nigel suggested, kissing Adam’s cheek.

“Okay, that’s a good idea.” Adam hoped Beth would just stop though. He turned and kissed Nigel properly. “Thank you, Nigel.”

“Anything you need, just let me know.” Nigel pulled Adam into his lap, holding him tight around the waist.

“I will,” Adam said with a soft tone still flat. He held fast to Nigel’s shoulders, gazing at him in the eyes before looking at his lips. “If you need anything, let me know okay?” 

“Of course I will. We’re a team, hm?” Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam softly, finding his interesting boy ever fascinating. Unlike most people who Nigel could read emotions on easily, Adam was a puzzle, but one he didn’t mind figuring out.

With a gentle nod, Adam laughed, his whole face lighting up. “Yes, we are a team.” He kissed him again and then backed up. “I’m sorry, I forgot to offer you a beverage. Would you like one? I probably need to get some beer so you can have them here when you visit.” 

“That’s alright, gorgeous. Just seeing you quenches my thirst,” Nigel said with a wink.

Adam was learning that anytime Nigel winked, it was either a flirtation or a joke. He assumed this time it was a little of both. The boy tried to wink back, but it didn’t quite come off as planned, so he giggled. “I’m happy I satiate your thirst. I like being a good host.” 

“No need to be a host when we’re together, okay? Just be you,” Nigel whispered, hands on Adam’s waist, splayed over his lower back.

“Okay.” Adam rocked his hips slowly, enjoying the feel of Nigel beneath him and then head leaned forward, nuzzling between his neck and shoulder. “How was your day? You’re dressed up.”

“I had business to attend to,” Nigel explained simply. “People respond better to a well dressed man than they do a frumpy one.”

“Oh. Well I know I respond well to you looking this way,” Adam stated, trying to flirt. It wasn’t easy for him though to be honest. He also wouldn’t inquire more to the business matter. “But you have looked attractive each time I’ve seen you.”

“Thank you,” Nigel grinned, baring his sharp teeth at his beau. “I do try, but I try a little harder with you.”

Adam’s breath hitched at the sight of those teeth. He wanted to feel them on him again. “Nigel… you’re arousing me, sexually.” 

“Turning into quite the mynx aren’t you?” Nigel asked, scraping said teeth against Adam’s bottom lip.

“I think you’re aiding in my transformation. Teamwork, remember?” Adam moaned, then suckled Nigel’s full protruding top lip. 

“Transformation, huh?” Nigel leered and licked at Adam’s mouth.

“I read that it happens in relationships; altering one another. Maybe not full on transformation,” Adam whispered, when they parted to breathe. He wrapped his hand around the back of his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, hips grinding down.

“I don’t mind if you alter me a little,” Nigel groaned, kissing Adam with abandon.

“I already have I think,” Adam moaned, wantonly, and sucked Nigel’s tongue, slipping his fingers into that striking coat to bring it off his shoulders. He knew that likely Nigel wouldn’t normally be with someone like himself, and that routines and such weren’t his forte. But he saw his boyfriend acclimating for him, and that made him happy. “We can for each other.” 

“Change is good, Adam,” Nigel managed, and shrugged the jacket off and tossed it over the side of the sofa, his shirt pulled tight over his barrel chest.

“It can be,” Adam breathed out, and unbuttoned Nigel’s shirt, his own a dress shirt from work. He ran his fingers through his beau’s chest hair, then circled his nipples, leaning down to lick one, all the way up to his neck tattoo. 

“Mn, I like that, Adam,” Nigel groaned, undoing Adam’s shirt and then his belt, his pants, suddenly all of them were offending.

Adam got up long enough to completely be rid of his clothing, then finished helping Nigel out of his. He set them down over the back of the couch, neatly, then took his hand, tugging. “Let’s go to the bedroom. I would like to give you oral sex if that’s okay?” 

“Yeah. More than okay,” Nigel said, watching Adam as he took his hand and let himself be lead.

In the room, and both men naked, Adam guided Nigel to the bed kissing him the whole way there. When they bumped into the mattress, he gestured for him to lay down, and climbed over him. He kissed his lips, his neck, down to his nipples, where he gave each one equal attention as he writhed atop him. The boy continued his downward descent until he reached the thicket of hair surrounding the thick shaft he was seeking. Slow, warm sweeps of his tongue circled it, his own hard flesh throbbing, and at least he took it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks with a hungry moan.

Nigel’s fingers dug in heavy to Adam’s neck, massaging there as he went down on him. “Fuck, gorgeous, look at you.” 

Adam flicked his eyes up to Nigel’s, just a fleeting second, and laved his tongue under the head of his cock, over the nerves there. He bobbed up and down next, taking him down as far as he could, opening his throat. 

Nigel held Adam there and pushed his hips up, cock sliding down Adam’s mouth, over his tongue. “God, fucking-- Adam!”

Pleased he was doing a good job, Adam went a few more passes and then got up to straddle Nigel's shoulders, facing his cock. He went right back to sucking his boyfriend, his ass and cock right near the Romanian’s face, where Nigel grasped roughly and began lapping at Adam’s balls, proud of his assertiveness to get what he wanted. Nigel gave his ass a playful swat.

Adam was learning and he felt comfortable with Nigel. He took him down again, up and down his shaft, then to his balls also, taking one into his mouth where his tongue swirled around it. He moaned rocking back against his beau’s hot tongue. “Nigel…” 

Nigel pulled Adam forward a bit and grasped his thighs, lapping up to his taint and then circled his tongue around his pucker, teasing at first, watching the way the hole twitched with each pass. Adam gasped, his hand working Nigel’s cock as proverbial comets and stars shot behind closed eyes. He lolled his head forward lost in the moment and then went back to sucking his boyfriend off. 

“Adam-” Nigel groaned, gripping his thighs harder as he slipped his tongue into his beau and wrenched it around, working him open.

Adam clawed at the sheets as pleasure overtook him in a hot, wonderful wave. He went faster, cheeks hollowed, and lips tightly sealed around Nigel’s impressive girth.

“Sit on me,” Nigel demanded, pulling off and putting his finger right in Adam, pushing all the way in.

Doing as told, Adam sat right down, moaning loudly at the feel of Nigel’s finger in him. He started to wiggle, wanting to feel even more. “Oh, yes, Nigel-”

Nigel could only hum as he stuffed his face into Adam’s ass, licking and lapping at his sensitive nerves, pushing another finger in to brush against his Adam’s prostate. It made Adam cry out wantonly, leaning forward so he could at least stroke Nigel’s cock. “Nigel… please… oh…”

Nigel crooked his fingers inside of Adam licking at him lavaciously. “Do you want me, darling?”

“Yes, I do,” Adam managed to say, sweat forming over his smooth skin in a fine mist. He was ready to be fucked, or ride, whichever Nigel wanted but Adam _needed_ his cock.

Nigel flipped his boy over and loomed over him, wrapping Adam’s legs around his hips, he slid right into after using a little bit of lube. “God damn…”

“Mm, oh, ” Adam moaned, grunting softly as he was filled to the hilt. He tightened his legs around Nigel even more, raking his fingernails down his back. 

“Look at you, Adam, _my_ Adam,” Nigel all but roared out as he started pounding into Adam’s ass, moving his legs over his forearms to leverage him.

“Yes...” Adam panted, groaning, and clamping his hole around Nigel’s cock. He loved how his beau fucked him, loved him, and everything about what was happening right now. 

“Good, fucking good.” Nigel snapped his hips forward and down into Adam, thrust hard enough to shake the bed.

“Nigel!” Adam cried out, digging his nails into the Romanian’s biceps. He felt his orgasm swirl in his core, threatening to spill all too soon. 

Nigel used one hand to grasp Adam’s cock and then stroked him with every whip of his hips, gasping raggedly now as he started to come, heat coursing through his veins. “Oh, Adam…”

Adam came right with Nigel, his cock pulsing with each stream of come that shot out of the tip. He kissed his own name from his boyfriend’s mouth, his body quaking, and shaking, sweaty, and spent. 

“Fuck-” Nigel managed against Adam’s mouth, kissing him slowly as their hearts pounded against one another.

“That was very good,” Adam whispered, running his fingers all over Nigel’s skin. He just wanted to know every bit of him, at least the parts, as well as aspects, that he could know, in and out. 

“Yeah it was,” Nigel laughed, boisterous and loud, and wrapped Adam around himself. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Adam said, snuggling into Nigel as they got into a comfortable position. “I don’t see myself getting enough of you either, Nigel.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m keeping you around for a while, if not forever,” Nigel grinned and bit into Adam’s lips, slowly.

“Or until one or both of us dies. Best case scenario being we pass at the same time after a long and pleasant life together. If we haven’t broken up before then, which I don’t want to think about,” Adam said, and kissed Nigel again, holding onto him tighter. 

“That won’t happen. If you’re mine, you’re mine. No doubts about that. I’m a committed kind of guy when it comes to love and you, Adam.” Nigel smiled down at his darling boy.

“Oh good.” Adam smiled back and nuzzled into his boyfriend. He was glad Nigel wasn’t planning on leaving. It would be hard to lose him since he was such a big part of Adam’s life, routine, and security. More than that though, it would hurt if he left, because the boy was very much in love. “I don’t want to leave the relationship either, nor can I see that as something that will happen.”

It was soon, but Nigel was drunk in love. He was making plans in his mind, and he didn’t want Adam to ruin the surprise. “Let’s not worry about that, hm? Everything will be fine, Adam.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I need to clean up in a few minutes. Would you like to take a bubble bath with me?”

“I’d love to.” Nigel rolled off Adam and stretched as he stood. He didn’t do baths often, but he loved any reason to be close to his Adam.

Adam didn’t do baths very often either, and he always finished a bath with a shower, but he felt he needed to, as much sex as they’d been having. He didn’t mind at all, plus it would be really relaxing. Holding out his hand to Nigel, he smiled, leading him into the bathroom once he took it. Inside, he bent over and started the water, adding some bubble bath to it. 

“I always shower after a bath, but it’s up to you if you want to do the same as I do.” 

“Why is that?” Nigel asked, gazing at Adam’s ass, and then rubbed it with one hand.

“B-Because,” Adam began, his breath hitching. He steeled himself and giggled. “Sitting in the bathtub isn't sanitary after a while. The dirt collects in the water, and the only way to really get clean is rinse in the shower.” 

“Bathing in our scum,” Nigel whispered, pressing closer. “Yeah, we’ll sit in our filth and then rinse it off, okay?

Adam wrinkled his nose at the imagery. No, he certainly wouldn’t stay in the bath for very long, but he liked Nigel getting close. Finally the water was at an acceptable level and the boy turn to kiss his beau. “I think you should get in first, and I’ll sit in front of you. If that’s a good arrangement for you.”

“Sounds great, darling,” Nigel said with a returned kiss and then slipped down into the water, legs spread, reaching for Adam.

Adam sunk into the suds, and leaned back against Nigel, soothed by his presence and the warm water. It felt good to ass too, in all honesty. “This is relaxing.” 

“Yeah, it’s not bad.” Nigel’s wound was better and healed enough to withstand without a deep ache.

Adam nodded, and took a washcloth in hand, lathering it up. “Is the temperature okay?”

“Perfect. I got you here to warm me if I get cold,” Nigel whispered, lips against the back of Adam’s neck.

Adam felt his skin goose up, and he sighed, happily, turning his face to kiss him, then turned all the way around to bath him. “You do keep me warm too, so I’m glad I do you.” 

Nigel tilted his head up to gaze at Adam, smiling at him, more in love than he had been. Infatuation was coming to a close and replacing itself with love and adoration. “I love you, Adam.”

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam smiled, feeling that same swell of emotion in his chest, his heart racing in ways it hadn’t ever before. He’d never experienced a truly deep love like this, maybe only a few who just seemed to want to get in his pants, metaphorically, but not anyone like his Nigel. 

Nigel had a lot of plans, but he’d move slow and make the changes with Adam, not for him. Nigel had too much respect for his little aspiring astronaut for that. “Good.” Nigel squeezed Adam in his arms, limbs heavy.

Adam sighed happily, and leaned his head on Nigel’s shoulder, moving the washcloth to clean his back since he was in a good spot. He was glad they were together. After his back was clean, he leaned back with a smile and started to wash his chest. “It’s been an eventful day.” 

“It has. Lots of changes, Adam. Are you alright with that?” Nigel asked, checking in as he moved forward to kiss Adam’s chin and let him wash his chest and shoulders.

“It takes some adjusting but yes, I am,” Adam decided, rinsing the soap off of Nigel. He put the cloth down and grabbed the shampoo, starting to lather his hair after pouring water over it with the little cup nearby. “Being with you makes changes easier than they might otherwise be.” 

“Does it?” Nigel smiled toothily at that and pet down Adam’s hair, getting it wet, and then did the same to him as was done to himself.

Adam smiled and leaned in to kiss Nigel sweetly, soap running down his head but not in his eyes. He massaged his scalp, then parted his hair to keep any shampoo from stinging him also. “Yes. I think it’s good that we’ve found each other, Nigel.” 

“I think so, too.” Nigel helped move the water and suds from Adam’s face and then kissed him sweetly back.

“Are you spending the night again? You don’t have to, but I just thought I’d ask. I know it’s still evening,” Adam said, and then rinsed the shampoo from Nigel’s hair, staying still so he could be next. 

Nigel did and then laughed. “Yeah. If you want me to.” He started to wash Adam’s back, and then rinsed him off, and then pulled the plug so they could rinse in the shower.

“I like sleeping with you. You don’t steal the covers which is nice,” Adam said and then stood up, starting the shower water so he could clean his private areas too. 

Nigel ran hot, usually he was kicking covers off. Nigel got the soap again and started to wash Adam’s cock for him, slowly, soaping him up. “You can have them all, darling.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, taking a breath as Nigel washed him there. It felt good, but everything Nigel did so far felt that way. Adam took another bar of soap he had there and in turn began to wash his beau’s cock, carefully pulling back the extra skin. “If you get cold though, please get under them, so you don’t get sick.” 

“I run hot, baby, don’t worry about me.” Nigel gazed down at Adam as they fondled each other, smirking.

Adam blushed. He liked that petname a lot. He understood them now so it made him happy. “Yes and you are, um, hot.” He was trying to get with the lingo, as it were. 

Nigel all but purred and nuzzled against Adam’s nose. “Thanks, Adam. I know you mean it.”

“I do,” Adam said softly, and let the water rinse Nigel’s cock before he wrapped both arms around him in a loving embrace. “You’re welcome.” 

Nigel made sure they were very clean and then hugged his Adam. Water off, he reached for towels, making sure to get Adam first. “So, dinner Or what would you like to do?”

“Yes, I’m hungry and it’s almost dinner time,” Adam smiled, securing the towel around himself. 

He stepped out of the shower, onto the rug, and went to brush his hair. “If you’re tired of what I eat, we could order a pizza for you or something else? I know not everyone likes to eat the same thing every night.” Harlan had informed him of that some time ago.

“I could order pizza and still make your dinner,” Nigel offered, wrapping Adam up in the towel and held him close a moment from behind and then let go, drying himself.

“Thank you, Nigel. You are a very good boyfriend,” Adam hummed. He walked with Nigel into the room and put his towel in the hamper. He’d need to get his clothes from before too and put away the things in his box from being fired.

“I’ll do that then while you get situated,” Nigel said, comfortable to walk around and do chores in just the towel.

“Okay.” Adam turned and kissed Nigel, then went to put on his pajamas. He was comfortable too but he had to put on his bed clothes because it was customary after the evening shower. When he was done, he tidied up, and then went to find his beau.

Pizza was on the way and Adam’s dinner was just finishing cooking. Nigel plated the chicken and broccoli and then set the macaroni and cheese on it. Placing the plate down on the table, Nigel smiled to himself and then went to get Adam his soda. Adam walked over and looked at everything, noticing that Nigel had set the table how he had the other day. It made him happy, and he set up his laptop too, getting the show ready.

“This looks really good, Nigel.” 

“Enjoy, darling,” Nigel said and bent to kiss Adam’s cheek, leaving him to his meal while he got dressed before the pizza arrived.

“Thank you.” Adam thought about waiting, but at the same time, it was dinner time, and the food would be cold, so he started up his show. As it played, he mouthed the words, and then took a bite. 

Nigel watched Adam from the door, completely in love with his little spaceman. The door bell rang and Nigel answered it, handing over a wad of cash and then taking his pizza to the table to sit with his beloved. Adam looked up at Nigel, smiling, and then took another bite, a bit of macaroni falling down on the table. He furrowed his brows, and wiped it up. 

“This is good. I hope you enjoy your pizza.”

“I will.” Nigel took a piece out and ate over the box, not to messy up any more dishes. He pretended to watch the show with Adam, but mostly just watched Adam, taking in everything about him.

Adam side eyed Nigel and grinned to himself, picking up on the observation for just an instant. Then it was back to his show and his food. After a few minutes, he’d finished, and turned off the show, looking back at his boyfriend. “What should I expect tomorrow for work? I need to be prepared. If I’m to meet people, I’d like to practice introductions if that’s okay?” 

“You might meet a few, but I mostly just want you in the back house, working the accounting and stuff like that, maybe help with the lights and music,” Nigel said, after chewing a bite.

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I would like for you to meet Harlan some time by the way. If you’re agreeable. He’s important to me, and so are you, so I feel it’s only natural that you two should meet.” Adam looked at Nigel, trying to search his face to see if he could gauge a reaction. Again though, that wasn’t his strong suit unless it was overt.

“Of course. Do you think he’ll like me?” Nigel asked with a little smile, only wanting to see his Adam happy. Nigel knew that most people wouldn’t like him, but he wasn’t here to make friends, but for Adam, he would try.

“Harlan has a dominant personality like you do. He was in the military with my father years ago. He’s nice but some people think he’s brusk. I think he’s funny too though, he likes to talk about women at lunch and not space. I don’t talk about women at lunch. I’d rather talk about things I’m interested in.” Adam saw the smile, and that made him happy, so he returned it. 

“And that’s not women,” Nigel laughed, taking another bite and then stuffed the rest into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. “I’m sure we’ll get along and have an understanding, hm?”

“How can you be sure of that?” Adam asked, not being negative, but just curious as to how Nigel was sure of it. He hoped so though and took a sip of his soda, watching Nigel eat.

“I just know, trust me,” Nigel grinned and leaned over to kiss Adam’s jaw.

Adam scrunched his brow in thought and confusion, but the kiss softened it, and he decided he would trust Nigel. “Okay, Nigel. I trust you.” 

“I can get a feeling for him when we get there, but he sounds like someone who would understand me, and vice versa,” Nigel explained and kissed Adam’s lips.

Adam smiled over Nigel’s lips and then leaned over more to hug him. “That sounds plausible and I understand. I want you both to be friends or at least have a mutual understanding of tolerance.” 

“So long as he knows I’m caring for you, I think we’ll have an understanding,” Nigel murmured against Adam’s lips.

“I’ve told him that I’m in a relationship with you. He wants to meet you to um, ask what your intentions are. I told him your intentions are to be my boyfriend. I’m not sure why that isn’t clear to him,” Adam said, then held Nigel’s cheeks to kiss him again. 

“Probably wants to make sure I mean well.” Nigel smiled up close at Adam, stricken by him every time he laid eyes on the boy.

“Yes, I think that is likely.” Adam rubbed Nigel’s thigh over his clothing and smiled, finding comfort there. “When would be convenient for you to meet him?” 

“Anytime. You said you usually see him at lunch, we could do that,” Nigel suggested, and turned to his pizza to have another slice.

Adam sat back in his chair, nodding. “That sounds good.” His phone buzzed then, on the table, the name ‘Beth’ showing up on his screen. He frowned. “Beth again.” 

“The fuck does she want?” Nigel sneered, glaring at the pizza in his hand.

“I’m not sure, the phone is still ringing.” Adam handed it to Nigel so he could see or do as he wished. 

Nigel swallowed and took the phone, standing up. He slid the bar and answer. “Hello?”

“H-hello?” Beth said, caught off guard that it wasn’t Adam’s sweet but flat tone on the other end. “Nigel, I guess? I’d like to speak to Adam.”

“I’m sorry, you’ve upset Adam quite a bit today. We’re taking it easy the rest of the night, you’ll have to try back when he’s not so upset with you,” Nigel said in a very stern, professional tone.

“Is that how Adam feels or more of your insecurity?” Beth asked, then sighed. “Nevermind. I’ll get in contact with him later.” She hung up. 

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam said, happy he didn’t have to talk to her.

Nigel hung up with a shrug. “She’ll call back. She seems to think I’m controlling you.”

“I don’t like that. You’re not controlling me at all.” Adam collected the plates and then set them in the dishwasher after rinsing. He walked back to Nigel. “I am not sure how to convince her otherwise.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Nigel insisted, but he wouldn’t tell Adam what to do, but he would protect him from leeches like Beth.

“You’re right. A good friend would just know I think.” Adam nodded, and then wrapped his arms around Nigel’s middle. “Do you want me to play violin for you before bed? It’s not too late yet.”

‘I would like that very much, Adam,” Nigel said with a smile, kissing his boy on the mouth. “Let me clean up dinner first, hm?”

“I just cleaned the plates but I’ll go get set up while you put away the rest,” Adam stated, and licked his lips before walking off to do just that. He speculated that Nigel might need a cigarette also, which was fine. 

“Perfect, I’ll get the pans cleaned up and the pizza put away, how’s that?” Nigel got to work, though he’d been cutting back the smoking for Adam, so he went without, for now.

“That’s good,” Adam called out, as he started getting it all organized, not needing sheet music as he had the piece memorized. He was happy Nigel was cutting back on smoking though. 

Done, Nigel took a seat by the window, to at least feel like he was out smoking. He’d catch one later before bed. “I’m all yours, beautiful.”

With a smile and then a nod Adam placed the violin between his chin and shoulder, one hand holding the bow, the other with fingers ready on the strings. He took a breath and closed his eyes, focusing. Softly and slowly the instrument lamented, the notes resonating elegantly, and flawlessly through the room. 

Nigel closed his eyes and took in every swell and wonderful tone that Adam stroke, as through the bow were the young man’s heart, and this was his true expression of life and love. Nigel felt closer to Adam, perfectly able to feel every emotion he had deep inside of him through his passionate fingers and bow. After a few minutes Adam opened his eyes, looking at Nigel as the sounds did seem to match that of his heart; a love poem with no words required. It was easier this way to convey his emotions. The boy could feel something like a connection but he wasn’t sure if he was assessing correctly so he just continued to play to finish out the song. 

Opening his eyes, Nigel watched Adam as tears swelled and then streaked. He’d never been so connected or so passionately in love. “Beautiful, Adam…”

Adam set the instrument down and move closer to Nigel, his fingers wiping away the tears. He kissed him, in love too. “Thank you. You’re not crying because you’re sad are you?” 

“No, it’s… it is amazing, Adam,” Nigel said, hands on his hips to pull him closer, to kiss him properly.

“I’m happy you like it,” Adam responded, kissing Nigel again, slipping his tongue inside to express more of his feelings. He wrapped his arms around his neck, letting them sit on his shoulders. 

“Love it, almost as much as you,” Nigel whispered and kissed the promise into Adam’s lips, holding him tight against his frame.

Adam giggled, just once, the whisper tickling his lips. He kissed him again and sighed contentedly. “I love you too. I will play anytime you want, providing it’s not too late or too early, or if I don’t want to.” 

“You play when you want and you let me know when you are, how’s that?” Nigel nuzzled their faces together and then kissed Adam sweetly. He’d never been so kind to a lover before.

“That sounds more than acceptable.” Adam ran his fingers through Nigel’s long hair and looked into his eyes for a little bit, then back to his lips. He had never been happier with anyone and Nigel made him feel loved. He trusted him implicitly. “I do like playing for you but it’s almost bedtime.”

“So it is.” Nigel smiled. He’d brought over a bit of his own things for their bedtimes when he stayed. “Shall we brush our teeth and get into bed then?”

“Yes.” Adam took Nigel’s hand--something he was used to and loved--then walked with him to the bathroom. Inside, he began brushing his teeth, meticulous as ever, and rinsed. 

Nigel did the same, washing his hands, too, and then stripped down to crawl into bed with Adam. “All set?”

Adam took off his clothes also, wanting to feel Nigel’s skin. He got into bed with his boyfriend and snuggled into him. “Yes, this is very nice.” 

Wrapping himself around Adam, Nigel purred his agreement. “Love feeling you like this.”

“I like it too,” Adam said quietly, and rubbed up against him, one leg hitched over Nigel’s body. 

Nigel wasn’t tired, but if he got to hold Adam like this? Hell he’d lay there for days. “Good. I could be like this forever, Adam.”

Adam wasn’t super sleepy but he felt relaxed like this with his Nigel. “I am glad you like it,” he said, and then kissed Nigel’s tattoo, his jaw, and turned his face to suckle his lips. 

“Mm,” Nigel groaned, holding Adam to him as he wrapped his every limb around him.

Adam felt cocooned in Nigel and it was wonderful. He’d never felt as relaxed as he did with his boyfriend. After a quiet moment he rested his head on his beau’s chest. “Perseids meteor shower occurs on the twelfth.” 

“Shall we make a date of it? Go to the roof and watch?” Nigel asked, wanting only to spend his time he could with Adam. He’d sit through stars and other shit if he had to.

“I’d like that, yes,” Adam answered, and then kissed Nigel for it. He strummed his fingers through the soft fur on his love’s chest. The boy knew he was fortunate, and they both were.

“Good. Now sleep. We’ll plan tomorrow.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Nigel.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nigel opened the back door into the club, letting Adam in first. It was quiet for the moment as the ladies cleaned up the stage and went to change to leave until later that night. There were shifts after all. The bar was still open to anyone that wanted to come in though, but Nigel had other things planned than getting wasted. Not with Adam around.

“Everyone? This is Adam. He’ll be setting up all the new sound checks and all that since Carlos left last night. He’ll also be helping with bookkeeping,” Nigel explained to everyone there, and the girl’s waved at him, batting their eyes. “No one is to touch him or bother him. You need something, to talk to me.”

Adam looked up and awkwardly waved back, remembering one of the girls from when he’d been there before, when she’d been naked. It was just odd to him really, so he looked back down at his feet. “Hello.” He finally said that much though, to not be rude. There were so many people, well a lot of him to meet all at once anyway. 

“Sure thing, boss,” one of the guys said and the girls nodded, understanding that Adam was off limits. 

Nigel hooked his arm around Adam’s shoulders and lead him toward a set of stairs in back. “Here is the wiring and all that for the sound.”

That Adam could certainly do. He felt better. Smiling, he started to asses. “Where are the tools?”

Nigel picked up a big box of tools the last guy had used. He didn’t know how these things worked, honestly. Not like Adam did. “Right here, Darling.”

“Thank you, Nigel.” Adam bent over and started looking through them, glad everything he needed was there. He immediately started getting to it, deft fingers working efficiently. 

Nigel left Adam to it for now and made sure everyone knew not to bother him. He brought Adam a glass of water and kissed his head. “I’ll be just down stairs, alright?”

“Okay. When I’m finished here, I can come downstairs if you want?” Adam turned and kissed Nigel’s jaw, stopping to take a sip of the water. He wanted to work on the lighting too, as there were a few inconsistencies he spotted. 

“Perfect. Take your time, I trust you,” Nigel said and squeezed Adam once, smirking.

“Thank you.” 

Two hours passed by and by the time Adam was done, he’d redone the whole sound system to reverberate all around the club in a way that bounced off the walls to create maximum quality. He’d also reangled the lighting and replaced a few bulbs for now, though it still needed work. People had walked around him but if they were looking, he’d not noticed. The boy made his way downstairs, sweaty, but satisfied, and went to look for Nigel.

Nigel was at the bar, having a beer with someone else, talking business with him. When he saw Adam, he patted the man’s back and stood, meeting Adam half way. “My busy little worker.”

Adam looked at the exchange between the two men and he felt his stomach tense. Was he worried? No, he wasn’t the type to be jealous, but he’d never been in love either. It occurred to him then that Nigel would be around a lot of naked employees too. Still, he’d not given him any reason to think he couldn’t trust him so he rationalized it all in his mind. “Yes, I’ve been busy but I’m not little.” 

“It’s an endearment, Adam,” Nigel sighed, and canted his head at the younger man. “I was just finishing up some business. Are you done or would you like a break?”

“Oh okay. I’m done with the lights and sound. I can start on the books now, unless you need something else?” Adam often got things confused but the sigh from his beau made him wonder if Nigel was irritated or tired, since that was often what that meant. 

Nigel was neither, but negotiations usually left him a little more tense. “No nothing else. Do you want more water first?”

“No, thank you,” Adam replied, tapping his fingers at his sides to ease himself. He wasn’t upset, but he wasn’t comfortable either out in the middle of all the action. It would just take time for him to adjust in this new work routine. “I’d rather just get to work on the accounts and books, please.” 

“Okay.” Nigel put his arm around Adam and lead him back to this office once more.

Inside the office, Adam relaxed again, and then turned in Nigel’s grasp. “I’m trying to acclimate. I…” He took a breath, trying to find the words to say. “I am sorry if it’s um...difficult to tolerate my eccentricities and routines at times, but I will get used to it eventually.” 

“Everything is fine, gorgeous,” Nigel insisted and kissed Adam. “You need time, and I have a lot of it.”

Adam smiled and kissed Nigel again, properly, and soundly to thank him. “I love you.” He let go and went to sit at the desk, turning on the computer. 

“I love you, Adam. I have to step out for a minute, okay? Text if you need me.” Nigel waggled his phone, and put it in his pocket.

“Mhm, okay,” Adam agreed, wondering why he couldn’t just go out and talk to him if he needed him but he assumed it would be more productive to text. Nigel left, and he was gone for a while. Out of the club, running errands while Adam worked. Adam finished and wandered out of the office, going to look for Nigel. When he didn’t see him, he went to sit at the bar, the club much busier now than it had been. 

Looking at the bartender’s brow, Adam ran his fingers on the surface of the bar. “I’d like an orange soda please. Also, where is Nigel?” 

“Mister Ursu is… detained with some business, Mister Raki.” The bartender poured him up an organa soda with a straw. “Need anything else? We got pretzels.”

“Just call me Adam and okay, I will try the pretzels. Thank you,” Adam nodded, and pulled out his wallet. “Do you know when he’ll be back and how much do I owe you? Oh! What’s your name?” 

The bartender shook his head. “You owe me nothin’. Mister Ursu said, anything you want, you got it.” Pretzels in a small glass bowl were presented to Adam on the bar top. “I’m Teddy, or Ted. Which ever.” He offered his hand to Adam after wiping it on a clean rag.

Adam smiled and shook his hand. Then afterwards, he patted Ted’s arm, like he’d seen Nigel doing to that other man. It was likely just how they handled things here in the club, and he wanted to fit in. “Nice to meet you, Teddy.” 

“You, too, Mister… Adam.” Teddy tried to test that out, he wasn’t sure Nigel would like him calling his beau that, but if the Adam insisted.

“Do you enjoy working for Nigel?” Adam asked, trying to be socially polite, but he was really unsure how to do this small talk stuff. Maybe Nigel would hurry back soon. He put a pretzel to his mouth, but then realized it would likely make a loud sound, if only in his mind, when he bit it. He held onto it and drank from his glass. “Did you know there is going to be a meteor shower on the twelfth? Nigel and I are going to watch it from my rooftop. It’s okay, there’s access there.”

“I didn’t know,” Teddy said as he wiped clean a few glasses. “And yeah, I like working here. For Mister Ursu. Very sound boss.”

Adam nodded, and pulled his phone out, looking to see if Nigel had texted him or something. “Good. You never answered my question before about if you knew when he’d be back?” 

“Not really sure, Adam. Soon, I would think. He didn’t say he’d be gone too long.”

Adam took a breath and nodded yet again. He took another sip of drink, set it, and the pretzel down, then got up. “I’m walking outside of the club when he comes back. Thank you, Ted.” The boy felt claustrophobic and just wanted to go home since his work was done. Every minute that passed without Nigel felt too long. Wading through the club, he kept his head down, and walked out of the front door, debating on calling a cab. 

“Where are you going, Adam?” Nigel asked, coming up to Adam’s side. Nigel looked a little roughed up, but still very much put together.

“Home.” Adam answered, not mad, just anxious. “You didn’t tell me when you’d be back or where you were going. Ted was nice, but I couldn’t stay at the bar any longer and since I had no idea when you’d return, I was going to call a cab.” He looked over Nigel. “Are you hurt?” 

As per Adam’s request, Nigel didn’t tell him about the other part of business that he had to take care of. “Yeah, but it’s fine. I’ll take you home, we’ll make lunch and go see your friend, hm?”

Adam remembered that but he didn’t know when Nigel would be back, and that was the main thing. “You’re hurt? No it’s not fine. Let’s go home and I’ll take care of you. If you feel better then okay, we can see Harlan but I-I-I’m worried too, um, about you.” This was a lot to take in, the whole day, the new job, and now Nigel was hurt, and Adam still wasn’t home yet. He was feeling overwhelmed. 

“I’m okay,” Nigel insisted and walked Adam to the car once more. “We’ll do lunch. I’ll show you when we get home, I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Adam conceded, taking a breath as they walked to the car. He got in and buckled up. 

Nigel frowned as he drove out of the garage and down the street toward their block. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Adam looked over at Nigel and saw the frown. He took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I know I asked you not to talk about the details of your business but I would like to know when you’re going to be back, if possible.” 

“I didn’t expect to be gone as long as I was, Adam. I am very sorry I disappointed you,” Nigel answered, mad at himself for letting it take as long as it had. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand, knuckles swollen.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t disappointed, I was just confused as to what I should do. This is new for me. Your whole way of life is unfamiliar and unstructured. This is what I’d meant when I said I knew it was likely hard to be with someone like me. People don’t stay with me long because of this.” Adam furrowed his brows, voice shaky, and he felt emotion rise up in his throat, like a sort of bile that was hard to swallow down. He didn’t want to lose Nigel or upset his life, maybe he was just a burden to anyone who wanted to be close. “And you’re hurt. What if you get cut again or shot? What if someone kills you? I accept you for you, but it’s difficult to process. I can see the swelling. You’ve hit someone or worse.”

“I beat someone,” Nigel admitted, not going to sugar coat it. He sighed, but not unhappily. “Life is about changes sometimes, Adam. I’ve worked mine around you. I want to be with you, so I’m making things work. To be with me, you will have to come to an understanding, that my work doesn’t follow a strict schedule.”

“The understanding you mentioned will take time to process,” Adam said, not unkindly, but just matter-of-factly. He knew Nigel had done things to accommodate him and it was considerate. “I will eventually be okay with it, but I think I might need to learn to drive and get a vehicle so that I’m not stuck places if your business beatings take too long.” 

“Darling, I’ll get you a driver if that is an issue. I didn’t think it wouldn’t take you long to finish the job,” Nigel explained.

“Okay, thank you. I am usually very efficient with my work. I rerouted the sound in your club, improved the lighting, and found a way to save you ten thousand dollars on taxes. You may need to let whoever is helping you, or was. It looks like they stole money from you, but you may know about the discrepancy.” Adam smiled at Nigel and leaned back in the seat, relaxing.

“Oh, so how much money?” Nigel shrugged his shoulders and then set them back, pulling into his parking space. “I have a man who pays the taxes, it goes to him. It’s in his name since I’m not here legally, Adam.”

“Twenty-five thousand,” Adam said and then nodded, unaffected by it. “Yes I wondered how you got around that and if you were legal or not.”

“Yeah, it’s for the taxing and his time. Part of it anyway,” Nigel said and got out, opening Adam’s door for him.

Adam got out and adjusted his satchel, content with the work he’d put in today. He hoped Nigel liked it but then again he may not have had time to examine it since he was beating someone up. “Okay. I’m glad I didn’t delete him out of the system.”

Nigel would look it over later, once he was done with his day with Adam. “Thank you, Adam.”

“You’re welcome.” Adam walked with Nigel up the stairs and to his front door, unlocking it. He went inside and hung his satchel up. “Please remove your shirt so I can take you to the bathroom and check for injuries. I-If you don’t mind.”

Nigel shrugged, shutting the door, and then shrugged off his jacket and his shirt, revealing all sorts of welt and bruises scattered over his tanned skin. “Alright.”

Adam gently ran his hands over each mark, swallowing. He didn’t like seeing Nigel that way, but it was better than a knife or gun wound. “I can at least clean the welted areas. Did one person do this or more than one?” 

Nigel rolled his shoulders back, squaring them. “There was a couple; they left worse off than me.”

“Okay, good.” Adam didn’t like violence but he was happy they weren’t dead, but mostly he was just glad his boyfriend was relatively okay. Taking Nigel’s hand, he ushered him into the bathroom, and started to disinfect the welts, his baby blues focused. “Did you still want to meet Harlan after we’re done here?”

“Yes.” Nigel let Adam work on him. “I’ll ice my hands for a bit and we can go do that.”

“Only if you feel okay,” Adam said, and then after another moment, finished. He put away the items and washed his hands. Once he’d done that he leaned forward and kissed Nigel. 

“I feel fine, had worse, you know,” Nigel smiled and pulled Adam closer, between his leg where he sat on the counter.

“Yes, the cut on your side.” Adam liked it when Nigel pulled him there. It felt safe and the scent of Nigel was comforting after the out of sorts day. He also liked seeing him smile. The boy returned it, his arms going around the bigger man’s shoulders. “The thought of you no longer being on the earth is very disturbing. I wouldn’t like that at all.” 

“We all die, sooner or later,” Nigel said and kissed Adam. “I’ll do my best not to end it too soon, for you.”

“We do, but yes I am hoping that we both die of old age, and not by the hands of another.” Adam thought for a moment, keeping his lips over Nigel’s as various scenarios of how he hoped they wouldn’t die. There was a lot of course, too many to fathom, so he just selected a few. “Or by weapons, car crashes, nor any natural disasters. Preferably at the same time as well.” 

Nigel knew that was unlikely, people didn’t do that often, but who the hell knew. He nuzzled Adam’s face and kissed him hard for his notions. “I’ll do my best so we both die right next to each at the same time.”

“Okay.” Adam smiled again, his ears lifting. He ran his fingertips across the bridge of Nigel’s nose, over the scar there. “How did this scar happen?”

“I used my face and head to hit someone else,” Nigel chuckled, eyes lighting up. He was a very violent man, Adam only seen the tip of his passion.

“I’ve never done that. One time I bashed my head into a mirror. It hurt but I think what you did likely hurt worse,” Adam stated, then let his fingers trail down over Nigel’s sharp cheekbones. He was learning his boyfriend through touch, a map of stars he wanted to know better than the night sky itself.

“It’s all I had at the time to defend myself. You’re whole body can be used as a weapon,” Nigel said as he watched Adam really explore him, and let the younger man do as he wished. Nigel would answer any question.

“You do stab me with your penis, which makes me quite defenseless to stop you,” Adam said, smirking as best as he could. He was blushing though, making such a lewd joke but Nigel was rubbing off on him. 

Nigel laughed out loud and hugged Adam to him. “I do. It’s my greatest weapon against you, Adam. I am defenseless otherwise.”

“They also say the tongue is sharper than a sword and you’re very skilled with that too.” Adam beamed, snuggling into Nigel, happy that his beau understood his jokes, and well… just understood him in general. “You can brandish your weapons anytime you want. Well, as long as we’re not in public. I wouldn’t want anyone else looking at your penis.”

“And I wouldn’t want anyone else looking at yours or your ass.” Nigel ran his hands down Adam’s backside and squeezed him close. “This is all mine.”

“I wouldn’t be naked in public and I don’t want anyone but you to see. Sometimes doctors might have to, but apart from that no one else. I am all yours.” Adam’s breath hitched at the squeeze, his cheeks flexing of their own accord. 

Nigel laughed again, holding Adam close and kissing his face. “Doctors are fine, I suppose.”

Adam kissed Nigel back, then nosed against the knob of his jaw, enjoying the press of their bodies. “Let’s make lunch before I become fully aroused and want sex.”

“Alright, alright,” Nigel hugged Adam to him, nothing sexual about it, just enjoying his warmth and company. “What should we make? You said you had soup and sandwiches usually.”

Adam took Nigel’s hand and as they traversed from the bathroom to the kitchen, he contemplated. “I think just sandwiches would be easier and more efficient. You can have soup if you wanted some of course.”

“Not big on soup myself,” Nigel answered and went through Adam’s fridge to find what they might need.

Adam set out the bread, and sandwich bags, getting the lunch tote ready also. He helped Nigel make them, then washed his hands, and packed up the insulated tote. Once that was set, he texted Harlan to let him know and received one right back. “He is heading to the park near my old job. We can meet him there.”

“Perfect.” Nigel made sure there was an orange soda in there for Adam, and cola for himself. “Do we need anything else?”

“Just our jackets, phones, keys, and wallets,” Adam said, trying to think if there was anything else they might need apart from the lunch. 

“We got those,” Nigel said, putting his shirt and jacket back on, keys in his pocket.

“Then we’re ready.” Adam put his jacket on, and a beanie since it was cold. He put his keys, phone, and wallet into his pockets. 

Nigel got the door and then let Adam lock his place up, taking his hand and the tote, heading down to the car once more. Once inside the car, Adam buckled up and texted Harlan to let him know they were on their way. He was a little nervous about how it would all go since both men were the textbook definitions of ‘ _Alpha males_ ’. 

They drove and arrived, and Nigel, though hurt, gallantly went to get Adam’s door for him and the lunch bag, and then offered his arm. “Lead the way, darling.” Nigel was far from nervous.

Adam nodded, holding Nigel’s arm, and walked with him down the pathway to the bench where he knew Harlan would be. “Harlan sounds angry sometimes, but he usually isn’t unless he tells me so.” 

“He’s just gruff then,” Nigel commented with a look at Adam. “That’s okay.”

“Yes.” Adam continued to walk until around the corner he could see Harlan’s head. “There he is.” 

Harlan saw them coming and stood up, looking at Adam, then Nigel as he neared. “Adam, hey son,” he smiled when approached, patting the boy’s shoulder. He turned his gaze to Nigel, taking him in. Not what he’d expected really but no judgments yet. “You must be Nigel. Adam sure has told me… well he’s not said much but I’m Harlan as you can tell.” He stuck out his hand for him. 

Nigel gripped Harlan’s hand tight, he always thought a good shake was a good sign. “A pleasure, Harlan. Adam speaks of you often as though you were another father to him.”

Harlan shook with a firm grip as well, giving a smile to both men. Adam smiled back, watching. “Nice to meet you there, Nigel. Adam is a...unique boy, but a good one. Never had any kids of my own so when his dad passed, I took over.” A pause as he let go. “Well come on, let’s all go sit down, my knees are too old for all this standing around shit.” He laughed.

Nigel eyed up the other man and nodded, taking their bag and letting Adam lead the way, a hand on his lower back, keeping his beau close. “A very nice thing to watch out for him. I think he does very well for being alone for the most part.”

“I’m not alone now,” Adam smiled over at Nigel, grateful for what he said. “Nigel helps me and I help him.” 

“Does he now?” Harlan asked, sitting down after Adam did, at the end of the bench. “How do you help him Nigel? Just want to get to know the man that has Adam’s attention and time.” He didn’t mean it to be rude, but more a protective question to make sure Nigel wasn’t using him or putting Adam in danger, though he didn’t get that feeling so far.

“I’ve given him a new job for one, since he was fired yesterday. It’s for the best, he can do better,” Nigel said and touching the back of Adam’s neck with a heavy palm. “I don’t really know if I’m helping him much, other than keeping him to routine while slowly introducing new things, hm, darling?” Nigel’s gaze on Adam was adoring, nothing short of love.

“Yes,” Adam said, blushing when he saw how Nigel looked at him. He was learning that look, as well as others. Taking his hand, the boy squeezed it, and then unzipped the tote, handing each man a sandwich, and soda. “He has introduced me to a lot of things, and we’ve incorporated anal sex also, which is nice. I like it a lot, but I’ve not been on top yet.” 

Harlan choked on his soda, which made Adam raise a surprised brow. He always did let it all out. “Adam… I... “ The old man started to laugh, clearly a little embarrassed but he was used to it, plus it set the tone. 

“Adam,” Nigel said as he opened his sandwich and popped the coke open. He smiled at his beau. “Perhaps we keep our personal sex lives to ourselves? Not everyone is interesting in hearing. Plus, it’s very personal.”

As Harlan nodded with a smile, Adam thought it over. With a smile, he took a sip of his soda. “O-Oh, okay. I will do that.” 

“Thanks, son,” Harlan said with a pat to Adam’s arm. “Well Nigel, it sounds like you’re an alright man. What do you do for a living, since Adam here has only told me things I need to scrub from my memory. Fortunately it won’t be hard to do.” 

“I run a club downtown,” Nigel said with another sip of soda. “Adam is going to help with the wiring and the books, which he can do from home from now on.”

Harlan nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich. “A businessman. That’s good.” 

Adam noted that Harlan seemed to be impressed, but he wasn’t sure. He took a bite of his sandwich too, watching both men. After he swallowed, he wiped his mouth. “Nigel is very smart.”

“Not as smart as my Adam,” Nigel said, knowing he had street smarts, business smarts, but that was about all he had going for him.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, and leaned into Nigel. Harlan watched the pair and finished his sandwich. 

“You know, I’ve never seen Adam so relaxed before. I think you’re alright Nigel, just don’t hurt him or I’ll come after you.” Harlan patted Nigel’s back, smiling but he would defend Adam at all costs, though he didn’t think he’d have to. 

Nigel gave the other man a look, but said nothing to it. Harlan wouldn’t stand a chance, but Nigel had no plans to hurt anyone. “Adam needs someone who respects him and wants to help him grow. I plan to do just that.”

Harlan stretched, downing his soda. “I believe you will.” 

“Yes, and I will help Nigel too. We’re happy together.” Adam took the last bite of his food, then a sip of orange soda. Harlan was pressing in on his can absentmindedly and the sound made the boy flinch, so the old man quit. 

“Adam, Nigel, thanks for the sandwiches and pop,” Harlan said, looking at his phone. “I need to get going, some asshole’s done locked himself out of his car and now _I_ have to go save him.” He shook his head laughing. It was his job, but still. 

Nigel finished and threw away his things and then stood, offering his hand once more to Harlan. “We wouldn’t want to keep you. It was a pleasure. Perhaps we can do this again.”

Adam threw his away too and stood next to Nigel as Harlan shook his hand. “It was a pleasure and I’d like that.” After letting go, Harlan gave Adam’s shoulder a firm squeeze. “Adam you know my number. Either one of you can call if you need anything.” 

“Of course I know your number Harlan. Goodbye.” 

Harlan wasn’t offended and he nodded, then looked at Nigel once more with a look of approval. “Take care fellas.” 

When he walked away Adam turned to get the empty lunch tote. “I think Harlan likes you.”

“I think so, too,” Nigel said and wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “At least that’s one person you know that does,” he chuckled.

“You could look at it like this: fifty percent of the people I interact with or have recently, like you,” Adam said with a silly grin on his face as they walked. He only had Harlan and well, things with Beth hadn’t turned into the friendship he’d hoped for. 

“I have a fifty-fifty chance of being liked,” Nigel barked and held Adam closer. “That’s okay. So far everyone at work likes you.”

“Well not as a whole, but I only have two people for you to meet. One liked you, but I think others do too, just not any others I know,” Adam said, learning into Nigel. “I am glad they like me. Ted is really nice and that one woman with the blonde hair who is naked most of the time, Sylvia?” 

“Yes. She’s a very nice lady, supports her kids with that job,” Nigel explained, walking Adam back to the car after they cleaned up.

“I hope the customers treat her respectfully. Ted likes you. He said he likes working for you and he gave me pretzels but I didn’t eat them. Also soda, but he wouldn’t let me pay for it.” 

“Why didn’t you eat them?” Nigel asked, only curious. “He isn’t supposed to charge you, I told him not to. He did his job.”

“I was more focused on where you were at the time and they weren’t in a bag,” Adam explained. He had no idea whose hands had been in the bag without having been watching. 

Nigel got in after Adam and shook his head. “He scoops the bowl from a big bag of them behind the counter.”

“Oh. I was unaware.” Adam buckled up, and unzipped his jacket. “Do you like Harlan?”

“Harlan is a very nice man,” Nigel commented with a smile as he began to drive them back to their neighborhood.

“He is.” Adam couldn’t refute that, Harlan had been there for him and helped him after his dad passed. “I was thinking Nigel. What about if we have a day just for you. A Nigel day. We can do anything you want, even if it makes me uncomfortable. I should probably make a list of the things I would never do though or foods I’ll never try, but I think it would be fair, since you do so many things to accommodate me.” 

Nigel parked and looked at Adam, thoughtfully. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Adam. I want to ease you into things. Do you like the symphony?”

“I’ve never been so I don’t know, but certain music can be too loud, like rock. Given my love of the violin I speculate that the symphony would be enjoyable. As long as we sit in the right location for optimal sound quality.” Adam just wanted to be fair to Nigel. He knew he was difficult at times, but he was also aware that he’d not done as much for his boyfriend as he had for him. 

“I like balconies. I’m not sure where the best spot is though,” Nigel said, staying put for now while they talked it over.

“Balconies are preferred for privacy, yes, but most of those I’ve read are off to either side. If there was one in the middle, I think that would be nice but we’d have to go see before I could know for sure,” Adam explained, thinking it over. “Actually there may be blueprints or seating charts online.” 

“Balconies are always to the sides,” Nigel said, and then got out, opening Adam’s door. “We don’t have to sit up there though.” He preferred it but that was okay.

It was tricky, because sitting in the balcony would be better for Adam, there’d be privacy, and less people, but the sound wouldn’t be as good. He got out, tote in hand, and pulled out his keys. “I’d like to think it over, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, darling.” Nigel lead them up to Adam’s apartment, arm around his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Adam was glad they were going to his place again. He unlocked the door and opened it, walking in with Nigel. 

Nigel looked around and then at Adam. “But do make me a list of what you’re willing to do, then we can plan accordingly.”

“I will. I am willing to go to the symphony. We can try it in the balcony and if that isn’t good, we can find another seat next time,” Adam offered, that way he could take a survey of the crowd and seating from there if nothing else.

“Which is more important to you? Privacy and less people, or better sound?” Nigel asked, wondering which Adam would say.

Adam thought about it for a moment since both options were pertinent really. He suddenly had an idea after running the scenarios in his mind. “I’d like the privacy please. I can bring my noise cancelling headphones with me if it gets to be too overwhelming.” He smiled. 

“Good idea,” Nigel said, and got out his phone. “Shall I buy us tickets?”

“Yes, that would be nice. Not for tonight though, if that’s okay. I’ve had a lot of stimulation already today.” Adam took off his shoes, and his coat, putting them in their proper places.

“No, I thought maybe this weekend, a real date?” Nigel scrolled through his phone to find if there were any tickets still available. There were.

“That would be fun, yes.” Adam was nervous but also excited all at the same time. “A real date means dinner too right? At a restaurant?” 

“It doesn’t have to.” Nigel wanted to spoil Adam, but only if his beau allowed it.

“No, it should. If we’re going to have a real date, I’d like to do all the real date things.” Adam didn’t mind being spoiled, plus it would fall in line with Nigel day also. He tugged his boyfriend to the couch to sit down together, staying close. 

Nigel sat down and bought their tickets. “What sort of food would you be willing to try?”

“No seafood, or rubbery textured things, please,” Adam said, sitting still on the couch. 

Nigel opened up an app to look at places to eat. “We can do… American fare, or French. Do you like steak and chicken? French fries?”

“I eat chicken usually. Steak might be okay as long as it’s not bloody. Fries I don’t mind, but not the really large mushy ones. I’ve never had French.” Adam took the opportunity to really stare at Nigel, since he was looking at his phone. He felt his heart flutter. 

Nigel had meant chicken other than the way they prepared it at home. “French is very rich, but not so much I don’t think you’d enjoy it. The fries are frites usually, smaller.”

“I think French would be good to try. I’ve never had it as I mentioned and it would certainly be something that I think would be not only a new eating experience but a-also one in culture.” Adam thought if he didn’t like it, he could order pasta with cheese, which he hoped they’d have but really, he wanted to like the French food.

“Do you like butter? Cream?” Nigel just wanted this to go off without a hitch. Anything for Adam.

“Butter is fine but I don’t like cream, or mushrooms.” Adam appreciated the thought that Nigel was putting into this. 

“Okay, we can work with that, I think.” Nigel wrapped his arm around Adam and made then reservations for a place. “Would you like to see the menu first?”

“That would be very helpful, thank you,” Adam snuggling into Nigel, his head on his shoulder, fingers running over his boyfriend’s belly. When Nigel showed him, Adam took a look at the menu. “I think the steak might be okay, with the frites instead of mashed potatoes.” 

“We can do that. Sauce on the side?” Nigel smiled down at Adam and kissed his head. Somehow in the last few weeks he’d gotten incredibly domesticated.

“Yes please and thank you.” Adam moved his head, making sure not to bump Nigel, and kissed under his jaw. He was becoming used to having his beau over, so much so that he was dreading him going home. “Have you eaten there before?”

“I have not. Why?” Nigel turned his face to kiss Adam properly, slow and long, taking him in.

“Just wondered if you had. I’m glad you haven’t. It will be a new place for both of us,” Adam said softly, over Nigel’s lips, and then kissed him again. “I love you and I like when you’re here.”

“Yeah? I can be here more if you want. I don’t like going home, admittedly,” Nigel whispered against Adam’s lips, completely in love, and willing to sacrifice anything to have Adam.

“Yes I do, and okay. I think that sounds good.” Adam pressed their brows together, looking at Nigel upclose before closing his eyes and slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth. No expectations or rush, just a show of his own love.

Nigel held Adam to him by the hips, kissing him slowly as they shared breath. He’d do anything for Adam, anything at all. “If you wanted, I could move in.”

Adam pulled back a little and looked at Nigel in the eyes, then down to his lips, before moving back up. There was no laugh, no hint that he was joking or being sarcastic. Nigel was really offering to move in. Ordinarily that sort of thing would have caused sheer panic for the boy, but instead he felt relief, happiness, and excitement. Sure it would take some adjustments and a new schedule, as well as chore chart would need to made, but sounded great. “I would like that, Nigel, as long as you want to. I assume you do since you suggested it.” Even though his tone was flat, his heart was racing, and a smile curved on his kiss reddened lips. “When?”

“Whenever you want. I don’t have much to bring over. I won’t be in the way.” Nigel wanted to be around Adam, to be sure no one bothered him ever. It made more sense this way.

“Since it seems we have nothing else planned for this evening, apart from a couple of chores I need to do, I think today or tomorrow would be best,” Adam suggested, and moved off Nigel’s lap to sit beside him since this seemed like a side by side conversation. “I’m not worried about you or your things being in the way, my father’s room is empty, except from the bed and dresser in there. You may move anything that might not go in my room, into there if you want. You may sleep with me, or in that room. Whichever you prefer is okay.” 

Nigel smiled and took Adam’s hand, holding it over his heart, keeping them close. “You’ve seen my place, there isn’t much there. I have things to cook with and a table with chairs, nothing that can’t be left for the next person.”

“Yes, that is a valid point,” Adam smiled back, and nuzzled Nigel from the side, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s heartbeat under his hand. “If it’s not clear, I am happy you’re moving in. I can add you to the chore chart also.” 

Nigel laughed. “What ever you need me to do, Adam, I will.”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam laughed back, mimicking Nigel. He leaned into him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, after setting Adam up with work to do from home, Nigel moved his pots and pans and rest of his food over and then his clothes, and personal effects. It wasn’t a lot. He put everything where it belonged and kept his clothes in Adam’s father’s room, as not to get in Adam’s way.

Adam had added Nigel to the chore chart, dividing it up evenly, and even printed a copy of his daily and weekly routine to put on the fridge. He felt good about everything so far. After finishing up the work for the club, he walked over to his beau. “I like working from home, but I think once a week, I’ll need to go to the club to verify that the lighting and sound are still working as they should. D-Do you need any help?” He had to remember to ask people that, since he often forgot.

“I got it, darling.” Nigel smiled over at Adam, putting dishes away from the dishwasher. “Thank you. I agree, once a week, at the most, if that’s what works for you.”

“Yes, I think that’s the best arrangement.” Adam went to the closet in the kitchen and pulled out a broom and dustpan, so he could sweep while Nigel tended to his things. “Oh and you’re welcome.” 

They cleaned up and Nigel smiled to himself how it all felt very domestic. “I put my place up for sale.”

“That’s good. The market is doing well at the moment,” Adam stated, putting away the broom and then he marked off the chores with a dry erase marker. He felt very comfortable and happy.

“I’m not worried about it, I have you, the club. It’s just more money.” Nigel had a lot more than he let on to, but he didn’t flaunt it around.

Adam cocked his head curiously at the comment. Why wouldn’t Nigel worry about how much his home sold for? “I can help with it if you need me too. Money is always important. I have savings but not nearly enough.”

Nigel wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and held him close with a toothy, wolfish grin. “I’m not worried for money, Adam. We’ll be fine.”

It still was an explained answer but Adam just nodded, and smiled back, liking how Nigel was holding him. “Okay, Nigel. I trust you.” 

“That's all I ask,” Nigel grinned and kissed Adam. “I'm excited for our date soon.”

“Me too,” Adam smiled, and kissed Nigel once more for good measure. “What should we do in the meantime? I’m finished with everything.”

“We can go have a drink somewhere before our date,” Nigel offered, holding Adam close.

“Okay. I think I should change first though. I don’t look presentable enough for a real date or the symphony.” Adam rested his chin on Nigel’s shoulder, embracing him, and then let go. “I think I should wear a suit.”

“I’ll wear one, too, then.” Nigel held Adam, slowly walking him in little circles, like he was dancing with him.

Adam noted the pattern of where they walked and he smiled. “That’s good. I like this.” He wrapped his arms around Nigel’s shoulders.

Any reason to have Adam close was a good enough one for Nigel. He smiled into Adam’s cheek and held him as they swirled in circles. “Yeah? Me too.”

“Yes,” Adam affirmed, and rested his face against Nigel’s, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the moment. He’d get his suit on soon but this was nice.

“I could take you out dancing sometime, somewhere not too noisy,” Nigel insisted, holding Adam closer as he dipped him once and then brought him back up with a grin.

“Really? Okay. I would like that. I could research the moves and everything first. Dancing I’m told is almost mathematical.” Adam felt himself heat at the dip, as well as the grin from Nigel. He trusted him very much to let him do that, what’s more, he liked it. 

“Is it? I thought people just went with the way of the music,” Nigel laughed and let go of Adam. “I’m going to freshen up and get dressed, okay?”

“Some do. That’s a natural rhythm.” Adam nodded with one more smile and then went to do the same. 

A half hour later and he’d cleaned up, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and had on a navy blue suit with a galaxy themed tie. He waited by the door for Nigel. Nigel emerged in a grey suit and a black tie, white shirt and nicely polished shoes.

“Are you ready, Adam?”

Adam looked over at Nigel and nodded, his mouth hanging open a little at the sight of his beau. “Yes.” He walked closer and fingered over the Romanian’s lapels. “I’d like to have sex when we come home tonight.”

Nigel’s eyes narrowed, hooded as he gazed down at Adam. “How would you like it, gorgeous?”

If Adam were adventurous, he’d suggest it in the balcony at the symphony, but he wasn’t that way, not so far. So he pondered, and looked into Nigel’s eyes, his own blown black. “I’d like it on all fours, or maybe with you standing. I’d like for you to keep as much of the suit on as possible until at least half way through. It would be very arousing.” 

“You like the suit?” Nigel grinned and leaned to kiss Adam. “Anything you want, my darling. You’ll have it.”

“I like how you look in it, it really sexually excites me,” Adam whispered, flatly, his hands exploring Nigel’s chest and shoulders, then back to his belly. “Thank you. Is there anything you want me to wear? I have this suit, a black one, and my space suit.” 

“I like this suit,” Nigel whispered, kissing Adam again, slowly, against the wall. “Don’t change.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's shoulders, rolling his hips as much as he could to create friction. “Oh, N-Nigel…” 

“Adam…” Nigel crooned, pinning him against the wall with his whole body as they kissed.

Slipping his hands inside Nigel’s suit coat, Adam palmed up his back, feeling the muscles through the shirt he wore as they kissed. He licked into his mouth, tasting every corner of his mouth, lips, tongue, and palate. “Mm.”

Nigel hummed, deep and resounding through his chest and then scooped Adam into him. “We’ll be late if I let you coax me into sex now.”

“I don’t want to be late. I was thinking we were just, um, what’s the expression… preheating the oven?” Adam laughed, and then kissed Nigel once more before wiggling out of his grasp playfully. It also had served to calm his nerves about going out and about too. He knew his beau would watch over him. 

Narrow his eyes on Adam, Nigel smiled predatorily at Adam and stalked after him. “Oh we will definitely be preheating a lot of things.”

It was a silly expression, but one Adam had heard from Harlan the day they’d had the awkward talk about sex. It was the old man’s way of trying to help him when he was just eighteen. Looking back over his shoulder, he caught sight of Nigel’s smile, and he blushed, grabbing the keys, walking faster as if he were going to run--all in fun. “Really? Like what?” He was teasing. 

“Can’t tell you.” Nigel got his things as he walked closer and then opened the door for Adam, his eyes never leaving him. 

“Oh,” Adam nodded, it would be a surprise then. He was fine with that since he knew there was one coming. He grinned and walked out of the door, locking it once Nigel was out also, then he took his hand. 

“I called ahead and made sure this restaurant doesn’t have any loud music, okay? It should be fine,” Nigel told Adam, taking him to the car and opening the door for him. 

“Thank you.” Adam really did appreciate that. He got into the car and buckled up, adjusting his tie. He didn’t like ties much on himself, but it was part of the suit and he couldn’t go without it. 

“If it gets too much later, take it off,” Nigel said with a look over at Adam fidgeting with this tie.

“Yes, I may do that,” Adam said, not having realized Nigel was watching him. He smiled, and leaned back to relax in the car. 

Nigel drove them to the restaurant and then opened the door for Adam, and walked him inside. They were seated at a cozy bar to start, while their table was prepared. “Would you like a drink, Adam?”

“Yes, I think wine is traditional on a real date, isn’t it?” Adam asked, speaking quietly as he looked over at Nigel, glad it wasn’t super crowded and the lighting wasn’t bothersome. He’d had champagne once but he didn’t like it very much but maybe wine would be okay. 

“Would you like wine then?” Nigel wasn’t a fan. Rather, he’d never drank it much and knew little about it. “You plan for the steak, yes? How about a nice red?”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll have red.” Adam really wanted to try new things, if only for tonight. He nodded his decision at Nigel and rubbed his pant leg, feeling the fabric there. It was comforting.

Nigel ordered them a bottle to share, and the bartender set out two glasses, filling Nigel’s first just a little so he could taste it. He swirled it and sniffed, tasted it, and nodded his head. “That’s good, yeah.”

Adam repeated the motion and drank some when his had been poured. It wasn’t bad at all. He liked it. “This is good. Thank you.”

“Mister Ursu, your table is ready,” The waitress said, and picked up their glasses for them and the wine, setting at a new spot. She set the menus down for them once they had taken seats. “I’ll give you a moment.”

Adam knew what he wanted, they’d talked about it. So he set the menu aside and waited, not speaking to the waitstaff. Instead of talking, he took another drink of wine, rubbing Nigel’s leg. 

Nigel smiled over at Adam. “Still want the steak?”

“Yes please.” Adam nodded, drinking more wine. The taste was getting better with each sip.

The waitress came back and Nigel ordered Adam’s steak, sauce in a bowl to the side, and crispy frites instead of mashed potatoes. Everything was accommodated. Nigel got the lamb burger. Adam reached out and squeezed Nigel’s hand, happy his beau had ordered for him.

“Thank you, Nigel.” 

“You’re welcome, gorgeous.” Nigel squeezed Adam’s hand and then sipped some of the wine.

“You’re very good to me. I’ve never been treated this way.” Adam sighed, happily, his cheeks start to flush from the wine he was drinking quickly. 

“Don’t chug that down all at once. You want some of it with your food,” Nigel suggested as he set his own glass down as not to over do it himself. They had a long night ahead.

“Oh, okay,” Adam nodded, setting the glass down. He picked up one of the water glasses and sipped it instead. “This isn’t too bad here. I like that there’s not a lot of people.” 

“It’s cozy and sleek, yeah?” Nigel chuckled, glad that his call ahead had made a difference here. Light french music played in the background, and the lights were just dim enough.

It was also nice that the waitstaff were polite and didn’t hover around them either. He smiled and Nigel, letting himself look around, then returned his gaze to his boyfriend. “Yes, it is. The music is nice too.”

Nigel grinned and took Adam’s hands, holding them. He’d die for him, this was nothing compared to Nigel’s love and what he would or could do for Adam. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am,” Adam affirmed softly, rubbing his thumbs along the skin on Nigel’s hands. It was a big deal to Adam though, getting to enjoy an outing. It was still strange, not eating at home, but this was the point of growing and having a Nigel day. Really though, he was starting to see that it was _their_ day. “Are you?” 

It was a day for them both, new experiences for Adam, and Nigel got to enjoy watching him do all sorts of new things. “I am. I’m enjoying be here with you.”

“That’s good.” Adam smiled, trying to give a proper one, but it looked a little too toothy and grinted. He sipped more water as the song changed to something he liked even more. 

Their meals were set down in front of them after a bit, all of Adam’s needs were accommodated. Nigel dressed his burger and then took a bite, humming. “That is amazing.”

Adam arranged his plate and silverware to his liking and cut into the steak. He took a small, cautious bite just in case. After swallowing, he licked his lips. “It’s very tasty.”

“Yeah?” Nigel smiled, pleased, and took another bite of his burger with a small groan. “We may have to come back sometime.” 

“I think that would be more than acceptable,” Adam said, and wrapped his lips around his fork, savoring another piece. He tried a frite next, which was also pleasing to his palate. 

“Do you need anything to dip the frites in?” Nigel asked, but he was sure that Adam wasn’t so much a fan of ketchup, but he’d ask anyway.

“No thank you,” Adam answered, just liking the frites as they were. He didn’t put sauce on the steak either, but it was flavorful as it was also. He took another bite, then sipped the wine, sort of surprised at how well they went together. “Mm.”

“Good together?” Nigel grinned, knowingly, and touched a loafered toe to Adam’s knee.

Adam giggled quietly, humming around another bite. He chewed, swallowed, and wiped his mouth. “Yes, it is. I like Nigel day.” 

This wasn’t what Nigel would have done on his own day, but he was okay with altering things around Adam. Adam was his world now. “Me too, baby.”

The boy used his own foot to brush against Nigel’s, not wanting to get his pants dirty since he had no idea what could be on his shoes, dirt was everywhere it seemed. “Is this your favorite type of food?”

“Not at all. I enjoy American food, or Romanian, but French is very good. Italian too. What do you like?” Nigel asked, wanting to expand Adam’s horizones a little at a time.

“I usually just have American, but I am interested in trying Romanian.” Adam wanted to try things that would help him know Nigel more too and as he’d heard people say, food was the way to a man’s heart, though food went through the digestive tract, so he thought it was a strange expression. 

“Yeah? I’ll see if I can find a place here in town, if not I’ll look for recipes and make it myself,” Nigel offered with a grin, taking another bite.

“Okay, I will be anticipating it,” Adam said with another smile, then ate a few more frites, and bites of steak, really enjoying himself. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure its good,” Nigel laughed and finished his burger, sipping wine to wash it down.

“I trust you,” Adam said, reiterating that he believed Nigel wouldn’t steer him wrong. He sipped more wine and licked his lips, starting to get full. He had some stomach medicine with him though, in case his body reacted to having something new in it. It was always good to be prepared. 

“Feeling okay?” Nigel asked, finishing off his wine, he refilled their glasses once more.

“Yes, I’m feeling fine so far,” Adam answered, taking another sip of wine, but not overdoing it. He finished his steak and then his frites. “How are you feeling, Nigel?”

“I just want today to be perfect,” Nigel pointed out, and smiled at Adam. He wanted the day to be just right for them both. “I’m feeling great.”

“It feels perfect so far,” Adam assured, but he couldn’t speak to the future. It was a perfect day in his mind, and he was really happy. “I’m glad you’re feeling great. Otherwise it wouldn’t be a perfect day.” 

“It wouldn’t, you’re right. But I’m enjoying this immensely. Do you want dessert?” Nigel asked, looking over the little menu left behind once their dishes were cleared.

“I am too,” Adam smiled, watching Nigel look at the menu. He sipped his water, wine nearly gone. “I would be willing to try one, we could share something if you wanted?” 

“Share, yeah. Do you like desserts? What’s your favorite?” Nigel showed Adam the list, a lot of mousses and custards, caramelized bananas, and an apple tart with ice cream.

“I don’t like custards because of the texture, or bananas. I like ice cream though, and cakes. I think the apple tart with ice cream might be good,” Adam said, looking at the list. He liked the idea of sharing dessert since in the movies that is what often happened on dates. 

“That sounds good. Cooked apples are okay for you?” Nigel asked, thinking about the texture, but he wasn’t so sure if it was offensive or not.

“I’ve never had cooked apples, but if I don’t like them, I can let you eat those, and I’ll just eat the ice cream,” Adam smiled, appreciating Nigel’s consideration. He reached over and held his hand. 

“Okay.” Nigel ordered it for them and then squeezed Adam’s hands with his own, gazing at him even when Adam didn’t gaze back.

“Thank you.” Adam stole a quick glance when he saw Nigel looking from his periphery. He ducked his head quickly, a blush coloring his cheeks. It wasn’t just the wine, but the company more than anything. “What time is the symphony?”

“In about two hours. We have time.” Nigel let go of one of Adam’s hands to sip the wine he wasn’t going to waste.

Adam did the same, taking a drink of his wine too. He nodded. “Okay, that’s good.”

“We’ll be on time. I made sure of that.” Nigel smiled and their dessert was presented to them with two spoons. The ice cream was melting across the warm tart, cinnamon wafting toward them alongside the aroma of butter and pastry.

“This smells good,” Adam said, eyeing the dessert. He picked up one of the spoons, waiting for Nigel to take a bite first. 

Nigel took a bite of the tart first, just in case Adam didn’t like it and wanted just the ice cream. He hummed around the spoon, licking it clean. “That’s good.”

Adam took a bite of the ice cream, and licked the spoon too. Then he tried the apples. “It's really good. I like it.” 

“You like the tart?” Nigel was thrilled about that, and tried a bite with the ice cream this time. “Even better.”

“I do, I didn’t think I would be, but it’s good,” Adam smiled, and licked the ice cream from the spoon slowly, not intentionally being sexy. 

Nigel smiled and watched Adam, letting him eat as much as he wanted. “Good. It’s something we could make at home, or we can just keep coming back.”

“I think enjoying this at home would be nice. Actually, I’ve seen in porn where people lick ice cream from each other. That might be nice too, but not with the apples,” Adam said, and smiled, taking another bite. 

Nigel grinned a little wider. “Ice cream is a little messy. Maybe whipped cream? If you don’t like that, chocolate syrup?”

“Oh, that’s a valid point that I hadn’t considered. Yes, the last two might be good. We can experiment sometime,” Adam offered, but he fully intended on researching it later. He took a bite of apple, then let Nigel go next, not wanting to hog the dessert, so to speak. 

Nigel was more than pleased to watch Adam eat new things and enjoy it. “I’ll buy both and we’ll have a little fun,” he said with a wink.

“Okay, that sounds like a um, deal, yes,” Adam laughed, and then took another bite. “Are you going to eat anymore? It’s melting at a rapid rate.” 

“I’m enjoying watching you eat it, gorgeous,” Nigel admitted, arms folded on the table in front of him, gazing at his beau.

“Oh,” Adam blushed, and then took another bite, licking excess ice cream from his lips. He smiled and ducked his head. “I like watching you too, Nigel.”

“Fun, yeah?” Nigel bared his teeth a little, grinning at Adam with a predatory gaze.

“Yes, and arousing,” Adam said with dilated pupils as he looked into his eyes. He discreetly pushed down his half hard cock under the table. 

Nigel loved that. His boy wanted him at every turn, and there was nothing better than that. “I promise tonight will be well worth the wait.”

“I believe it will be.” Adam smiled again and took another bite, leaving the rest for Nigel. He didn't want to eat it all for a couple of reasons--too much sugar would make him jittery, and it would be rude. 

Nigel finished it off and then set money down for the bill. He drank the last of his wine and then stood, arm out for Adam. “Shall we go meander a bit before the show?”

Adam took the last sip of his wine and stood, taking Nigel's arm. He nodded, full, and sated. “Yes, we should. Where shall we meander?” 

“We can drive to the theatre and then walk around the area, maybe?” Nigel wasn’t sure, but sticking around after eating wasn’t really looked upon well and he didn’t want trouble, not tonight.

“That sounds good,” Adam agreed, walking out of the restaurant with Nigel to the car. He was having a great time so far, no real issues with anything yet. “We can look at the stars too, since it’s clear, if you want.” 

“I’d like that.” Nigel opened Adam’s door and then got in himself, and they drove off toward the theatre.

“What did you do for fun when we weren’t together, Nigel? I know initially you stated you liked to do whatever the fuck you wanted, but surely there were specific pursuits you enjoyed when not selling drugs, or nudity.” Adam buckled up and placed his hand on Nigel’s thigh, tapping a rhythm there, but not out of nervousness. 

“You think I like nudity? Maybe on you,” Nigel said with a wolfish grin over at Adam for a moment. “My life is what I do. For fun? I don’t know. I guess my work is my fun.”

“Well I just meant before me. I know what you do now. We have fun together, and I also enjoy it when you’re nude,” Adam grinned back, licking his lips once, then his face was back to flat. “But okay. I can understand that.”

“My life was never…” Nigel sighed, trying to think of the right words. “It wasn’t good enough to enjoy myself. It was fight or flight, Adam. I wasn’t raised with toys, I was raised with guns and knives.”

Adam furrowed his brow at that. It didn’t sound like a very good way to grow up at all. At the red light, he turned to Nigel, his face softening. “I’m sorry you had to experience that.” He’d learned that saying ‘I’m sorry’ didn’t always mean it was his fault, but that it was an expression to show he felt for the other person. “We should get you things you might have wanted before, now. I know we’re both adults, but I think having fun is okay sometimes. I want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy, baby, I promise.” Nigel wasn’t always, but he was definitely getting there now.

“Okay good,” Adam said, then looked out the window to watch where they were going. He continued to rub Nigel’s thigh, finding a soothing comfort there. 

They drove for a bit and then when they got there, Nigel handed the car off to a valet and then helped Adam out, taking the valet ticket. “Here we are, darling.”

Adam smiled and took Nigel’s hand, letting him lead the way. It was cool out and the breeze blew softly through his hair as the stars shined brightly above them. “It’s nice out.” 

“It is. A Perfect night for the perfect date.” Nigel walked them toward the back, slowly, toward the open area with trees, but enough sky to see the stars.

“Yes it is,” Adam agreed, and once they were in that area, he cast his eyes up to the sky, marvelling at those stars as though it were the first time he’d seen them. The pale light of the moon bathed his features, his fingers laced with Nigel’s, and lips parted in sheer awe. 

It wasn’t the best spot, the lights from the building and area made the stars harder to see, but Adam seemed to enjoy it anyway. Nigel smiled, watching him more than he did anything else. “Almost as beautiful as you, my star.”

It wasn’t optimal, no, but the thought behind it with the setting, and mostly, with Nigel, made it special. Adam looked over at Nigel and smiled back, wrapping both arms around his shoulders. “Thank you. If I’m your star then I guess that would make you my sky.” 

“A very dark sky,” Nigel insisted, not at all naive to the sort of the man he could be, but never to Adam. 

“Which is preferable when looking at stars,” Adam pointed out. It was his own way of saying that Nigel was dark, but Adam could illuminate him with their love. The boy wouldn’t ever really express that with such words or metaphors but it was how he felt. 

“Then we’re perfect together,” Nigel commented, taking a seat and holding Adam in his arms, watching him more than he watched the stars, nuzzling his neck.

Adam leaned back against Nigel, the bench more than strong enough to hold them, and sighed happily. “Yes, I think we are, Nigel.”

They sat for a bit longer before Nigel stood, offering his arm. “Let’s go get our seats, yeah? Maybe see about a drink?”

“Okay,” Adam agreed, and turned to kiss Nigel before they walked over to the concert hall. “I am thirsty.”

Nigel lead them into a bar where they could mingle before they were allowed into the concert hall. He ordered a whiskey. “Do you want an orange soda, Adam?”

“Yes please,” Adam answered, almost asking for more wine, but he didn’t want to have to use the bathroom in the middle, and there was no way of knowing how the alcohol would affect his sensory input during the symphony, so he didn’t. 

“Yeah?” Nigel nodded and had one of those ordered as well. The drinks were set there for them, and Nigel handed Adam his soda. “The bathroom I believe is around the corner if you need it before we go in.”

“Thank you.” Adam took a sip and then set his drink down, he walked off to go to the bathroom, forgetting to state that he was but he figured it was implied. A moment later he returned, hair fixed, and hands washed, taking his soda up again. “My bladder feels much better since I’ve urinated.” 

“I’m glad.” Nigel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Adam, holding him closer to him as he sipped his whiskey. People started to fill the tiny little lounge, but no one was overly loud.

Adam took another drink, not happy with the people accumulating in the small space but he was happy they weren't being too loud. Still, it was a lot to process. “Okay.” Adam flinched when the bartender set down someone else's drink. 

“Finish your drink and we’ll move to ours seats,” Nigel whispered into Adam’s ear, having finished his whiskey.

Adam drank the rest of his soda, gooseflesh forming on his skin from how it felt to have Nigel so close to his ear. He nodded and set the empty glass down. “Okay, Nigel, I’m ready.” 

“Perfect, darling.” Nigel guided Adam to their seats, tickets handed over for an usher to escort them into their private little box. Once inside, the red velvet seats awaited them with drawn back curtain. Nigel locked their door for privacy.

Adam looked around and it wasn’t so bad. Velvet wasn’t his favorite fabric but he kept his hands on his lap. The view seemed good though and he really did like the privacy. “This is good so far.” 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? I used to come here every so often when I needed a break,” Nigel explained, taking one of Adam’s hand so they didn’t have to touch the chairs. “But then I found you, my own personal little concert.”

“It is, yes,” Adam said, quietly, and laced his fingers with Nigel’s. He turned to look at him, watching his mouth, then looked at the bridge of his nose. “One instrument isn’t a concert really, but I’m happy you like it when I play.” He smiled at Nigel. 

“Lots of people have solo concerts,” Nigel pointed out with a kiss to Adam’s nose and then his lips.

“Yes that’s true,” Adam conceded, and then kissed Nigel again, his fingers resting at the nape of his neck. It was soothing and calming, feeling the warm, familiar press of the Romanian’s shapely lips against his own. 

“I’d listen to an Adam concert everyday,” Nigel whispered, unable to get enough of his little star.

Adam blushed, his skin warming at that and he smiled, kissing him once more. He was utterly enthralled with his Nigel. “I like playing for you.” 

“Any time you wish.” Nigel held Adam close, people sitting down below them, chattering but not overly loud.

“Okay,” Adam nodded, snuggling into Nigel's embrace, which served to help keep from being overwhelmed by the people and sounds. The band set up and finally began to play. It was soft and beautiful, at least for the opening number. The boy was attuned to every note, fully enraptured.

Nigel listened, but his attentions were all on Adam, though the music moved through them both, only bonding their love for each other in that moment. Nigel’s phone buzzed, but for once he let it go. Adam kept himself there in Nigel’s arms, closing his eyes a few times to let it flow through him, and then turned to kiss under his beau’s jaw. He sighed happily, and softly, not thinking to ask who was buzzing the Romanian.

“This is a very good symphony.” 

The buzzing ended after three tries. Nigel took his phone out to see, but didn’t return the call. He sent off a crypted messaged and left it at that. He turned to kiss Adam and gaze at him. “It is very good. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Adam gave Nigel a puzzled look at the buzzing and texting but he just decided it likely work stuff he didn’t want or need to know about, so he smiled. “Yes, I am. It’s good that you are too Nigel.”

“Sorry,” Murmured Nigel and then snuggled Adam, not wanting him to worry. “It’s wonderful, I’m glad we can do this together, Adam.”

“It’s okay, and I am too.” Adam leaned back against Nigel, lolling his head against his shoulder as the next song began to play, and fully let it wash over him. 

It went on for a good two hours, the music was great and beautiful, overwhelming in parts where it got Nigel right in the heart, but he never let Adam see it, he just held him. Adam felt it too, and while he didn’t cry, it was emotional; he was glad they had each other to enjoy the concert. 

“That was good,” Adam said, when the lights came back up, signalling time to go. 

Nigel picked up his jacket he had discarded and then helped Adam back into his own. “It was very good. Would you like to come again sometime?”

“Yes please, and I would like to sit here again. It’s not the most optimal for sound but I prefer we have this area for us instead of being down there with everyone.” Adam wrapped himself around Nigel’s arm, letting him lead the way. 

“Sure, darling,” Nigel said, formulating ideas in his head for their next outing. He unlocked the door and lead Adam out. “I need to take a piss before we head out.”

“Okay,” Adam said, walking towards the area where the bathrooms were. He was happy. When they got to the bathroom and Nigel went in, Adam stood in place, waiting. The boy had seen there was a line inside, so sadly he thought it might be a little longer than normal before his beau was done, but it was okay. Just as he was relaxing, he felt an arm slide under and around his and he jerked from it. 

“Adam!” Beth said, giggling. Her breath smelled like some sort of alcohol and Adam was tense all over again. 

“B-Beth, you startled me,” Adam said, wanting her to not be touching him but he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here, and… I’m sorry. Yes, I’m sorry I scared you,” she slurred, grinning and leaning on him. “You look really good in this.” 

“Oh. Um, thank you. I think you may be intoxicated.” 

With another loud, obnoxious laugh, she put her chin on his shoulder, gazing at him. “Maybe… maybe I am. Just a lit...a little.” 

Adam turned around then, her breath smelled and was wafting on his neck, and her touch felt like everything he didn’t want. When he faced her, she mistook the action for acceptance--her mind a blur-- so he placed her hands on his face and began leaning in, not noticing how he was leaning back. 

“What in the fuck-” Nigel started to say, heavy hand on Adam’s shoulder, pulling him back with ease. He stepped between Beth and his star, standing there, glowering at her. “Do you always get drunk at the symphony and then attempt to steal the significant others of unseeming wives and husbands? Are you a little golddigger? Is that it? Hm?”

Adam looked at Nigel and Beth, not having wanted to kiss her in the least, but he’d been frozen verbally, so he just kept quiet as Beth stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. She removed one and waved it in Nigel’s face. “Y-you ruined it all! Adam liked me until you came along and brainwashed him. I’m not stealing. You stole,” she slurred, wobbling a little. “I don’t need anyone’s money. I make a decent living Mister gangster tattoo man.” 

“I was here first, little girl. I met Adam long before you did. Now run along and find daddy, as you threatened, but I don’t think he’ll be helping you,” Nigel growled, threateningly, arm around Adam.

Beth rolled her eyes and looked at Adam, trying to catch his gaze as he looked at the floor and tapped his leg frantically. “Adam… when he’s done using you, and he will be because he _is_ , you come see me.” 

“Just leave Beth!” Adam shouted, and everyone turned to look at them as Beth started to cry and turned to prepare to leave. He saw all the eyes on him and began to shake. “S-stop staring, stop staring!” 

Nigel held his ground, not going after her. He had plans for this place and for them to come again. “The only one using Adam for anything is you. Take a hint a buzz off. You’ve upset him.” Nigel put his arm around Adam tighter, a heavy hand on his chest. “It’s alright, darling, I’m here. Let’s go get the car, yeah?”

She left after that, not saying another word, only drunken sobs heard as she made her way out. The people stopped looking at Adam and went back to their idle chatter and high society gossip as the boy nodded nervously. The grip from Nigel helped though, and he took a breath, letting it out once they were outside of the building. “B-B-Beth ruined everything, I hate her!” 

“Me too, but let’s go,” Nigel suggested, leading them out. He handed the valet their ticket and he went to get the car. “I’ll take care of her, alright?”

“Okay,” Adam said with a nod, still upset but he was trying to calm down. When the valet brought Nigel’s car, he got in and buckled up, looking over at Nigel once he was in. “How will you take care of her?”

“I don’t know yet.” Nigel shrugged, starting up the car. “Ideas?”

“Talking isn’t helping and I can’t move. I can, but I don’t want to.” Adam didn’t know what to do. “I can research online for ideas.”

“You do that and share them with me, hm?” Nigel looked over at Adam. “It’ll be okay.”

“Okay I will,” Adam said, looking at Nigel when he felt his gaze. “Thank you. I-I didn’t mean to yell and mess everything up but Beth made me angry.” 

“Nothing’s messed up. I had a good time. She was a fly we swatted away.” Nigel touched Adam’s thigh at the light and squeezed.

“That’s good. I had a very enjoyable evening also, until she came and tried to kiss me.” Adam placed his hand over Nigel’s and let out a sigh of relief, feeling better for the moment. 

“How about we go home, I’ll fuck you until you forget, and then we’ll sleep?” Nigel knew it was late, but this was different, and he hoped Adam would allow a little more give. “I really must take you in your handsome suit.”

It was date night and Nigel day so Adam had already mentally prepared for the deviation in routine. At his boyfriend’s words, his cock twitched. “Yes, I like that a lot, Nigel.” The boy licked his lips and pressed down on his cock. 

Nigel watched from the corner of his eye. “Want me don’t you, my star? Good and hard?”

“Y-yes,” Adam whispered, his tone flat but somehow the desire was evident. He reached over at a red light and gently grasped Nigel's bulge to further prove how much he wanted that. 

“Fuck-” Nigel groaned, hands tensing around the wheel as he looked over at Adam. 

Adam continued, liking Nigel's reaction. He traced the outline of his shaft, to the tip. “You're very erect.”

Nigel moaned, jaw shifting as he tried to keep from hitching his hips higher into Adam’s palm. “Yeah. You always get me hard, baby.”

“I’m hard also,” Adam said softly, watching Nigel’s every move. He stroked him a little more through his pants, wanting to do more, but when the light turned green he stopped as to not put them in harm’s way. 

Nigel got them home quick, getting out and hauling Adam from the car in his arm, and locked the door. He kissed his gorgeous boy deeply, almost too distracted to get up the stairs and into their shared apartment. Adam kissed him back, hungrily, letting Nigel lead him through the apartment once they were in and the door was locked behind them. 

“Nigel…”

“Don’t take off the suit, I want to fuck you over the couch in it,” Nigel commanded, eyes narrowed wolfishly on his star--his beautiful boy.

Adam nodded, his pupils blown and lips red with desire as his fingers slid up and down Nigel’s chest and belly. He lowered it to cup his groin once more, his own cock tenting in his soft trousers. The command made him think of a porn he’d seen and he wondered how his boyfriend would respond, so he thought he’d try it out, even if it sounded foreign on his tongue. “Yes, d-daddy, I, um, want you to fuck me.” 

Nigel’s amber eyes blew dark with lust as he pushed Adam against the wall and kissed hard for it. “That’s right. _Daddy_ is going to fuck you so hard you’ll remember it for days…”

“Oh, wow,” Adam gasped, when their lips parted to breathe. It seemed that Nigel liked the expression as much as he did so he'd remember that for later. Right now, all he could focus on was this and his beau. He licked back into his mouth, hitching a toned leg around Nigel's own. 

Nigel undid his pants and stroked himself as he kissed Adam into the wall, hungrily. “You tempted me all night, you know.”

“I didn’t know, but I do now,” Adam breathed, rolling his hips with Nigel’s to give their groins from friction. He reached between them and took his cock into his hand, taking over so he could be the one to pleasure him. “I have been thinking of this for a great part of the evening also, Nigel.”

“Mm, yeah…” Nigel undid Adam’s pants and pushed them down over his round rump, fingering his hole as he pulled him close to him.

Adam moaned, his cock leaking as his entrance was stimulated. He leaned forward to suck and lick on Nigel's neck, wanton and needy. “Please…” 

“Yeah? Want my dick in you?” Nigel moaned heavily and reached around the counter for the oil, and turned Adam around.

“Yes, very much,” Adam murmured with a grunt as he flattened his palms. He arched his back, ass pert to his boyfriend. 

Nigel lubed them both up, and then bit Adam’s shoulder through his suit jacket and shirt, and eased himself into his boyfriend, grunting at the hot clench. “Perfect-”

Adam moaned, already feeling his release in his belly, but he kept it at bay for right now, not wanting to come too soon. His hole clamped around Nigel’s shaft as he breathed. “Yes... _oh_ Nigel-”

“Good, good, baby,” Nigel murmured into Adam’s near, pressing him against the wall, refusing to touch his perfect pink cock just yet, wanting Adam to brim from being penetrated alone.

With a groan, Adam pushed his ass out as best he could, wanting to take all of Nigel’s thick, veiny shaft. He gasped at the fullness, every inch of his body on fire with lust. “Harder, please, Nigel-” 

Nigel held Adam’s hips still and started to pump into his harder, wildly, and groaned heavily against his neck, breathing on him. “Fuck, Adam-”

That was what Adam needed, to be taken hard, rough, and fast. He wanted Nigel to slam into him with no mercy, and give him exactly what he craved, or had been all evening at least. “Oh, oh-!”

One hand on Adam’s head, Nigel held it against the wall, not hard, as he rammed into him with his cock, making sure his love was thoroughly taken and thoroughly fucked. “Adam-”

It didn’t take much longer, just a few well pushed passes and Adam came. He spurted his warm spend on the wall, crying out with ragged huffs of breath, as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Nigel-!”

“Fuck, yeah,” Nigel said, reaching around to milk the come from Adam, and have it pool in his hand. He rammed him harder, and came himself, spilling inside his beau.

Adam let his head loll against the wall, catching his breath as he was filled to the brim. He needed a shower now, but it was worth it. “I love you, Nigel.”

Nigel held Adam to him, and then licked the come from his fingers and palm. “I love you, Adam. Nothing will change that.”

Turning around to face Nigel, Adam looked him in the eyes and kissed him sweetly. People always seemed to leave the boy, due his condition or they just thought he was a freak in general. He’d let the Romanian in and in ways no other had been granted, so losing him would certainly mess up a great many things. “Okay, that’s good. I wouldn’t like it if it changed.”

“It’s not going to. I promise.” And Nigel kept every last promise.


	7. Chapter 7

The almost kiss from Beth had been the last straw for both of them, but they were doing good with each other. Adam got Nigel acclimated to the routines and house rules, and Nigel helped him open up a bit--that and they had some amazing sex. More than that, they were falling in love deeper and deeper each day. Which meant it was even more of an annoyance when Beth began watching them to an almost obsessive level. 

One afternoon Adam was beside himself. He had never been more upset than he was right now as he paced the living room waiting for Nigel to come home. Starting to throw things, he bashed his head into the wall, then slid down it with a scream as he pressed his palms to the side of his temples.

When Nigel did get home, he ducked something thrown and then rushed to Adam’s side, the door left open and the bags of food in his hands forgotten about for now. Nigel took Adam’s hands and held them tightly, looking at him. “Adam. Adam it’s okay. What’s happened?”

Adam struggled at first, not all there initially until he realized it was Nigel. Head bleeding he wrapped himself in him, breath coming out in short, ragged bursts. “B-Beth. She said, um, she said she knows about you and your profession and is going to call the police if I don’t kick you out. She said it's for the best and I yelled at her and ran inside. Nigel I can’t l-l-lose you.”

“If Beth knew exactly what I did, she wouldn’t be running her mouth,” Nigel growled, but not to Adam, and held his shoulders with a heavy palm. “I’ll deal with her, okay?”

“You won’t get in trouble?” Adam asked, starting to calm a little. He just didn’t want to lose Nigel or go to jail himself either, since he was working for him. It didn’t occur to Adam what ‘ _ deal’ _ with her might mean.

“Nah. I told you, I got papers, I’ll be fine,” Nigel murmured and kiss Adam to calm him.

“You have papers?” Adam asked, not sure what Nigel meant but the kiss helped. He leaned into it, staying close.

“Yeah, to stay here. Not real ones, but they check out,” Nigel answered and finally back kicked the door shut and then put the bags on the counter.

Adam wasn’t sure how they’d check out if they weren't real, especially with the technology available now days, but he trusted Nigel’s word, so it pacified him. “Okay.” He went over to lock the door, not liking the way Nigel kicked it but he was too rattled to say anything. Instead, he went to help him put away the food, having temporarily forgotten the dried blood on his brow. He’d get to that later.

“Come here,” Nigel said, getting a clean cloth wet. “Let me see that cut, darling.”

Padding over, Adam stood in front of Nigel. “Thank you, I had forgotten about it.” The boy was singular minded most of the time anyway, and was distracted easily.

Nigel helped Adam sit on the counter and then he dabbed at the cut, gently wiping away the blood. Nigel intense amber eyes were focused, the hard lines of his face softening a little with each pass. He sighed and kissed Adam’s brow. “Everything will be fine. I promise you, Adam.”

Adam felt all his worries melt away at the kiss and the tone of Nigel's words, as well as what he said. He touched his arm and smiled. “Okay. I believe you Nigel. Thank you.”

“And if anything should happen, just know I’m taking care of it. I wouldn’t leave you,” Nigel whispered and hugged Adam with one arm, dabbing at the cut carefully until it was no longer crusty and oozing.

“Anything? Okay,” Adam said, not sure what Nigel meant by that but as long as he wasn’t leaving it was okay he decided. He stayed still while his boyfriend tended to his throbbing wound, the pain starting to ease.

Nigel cleaned the spot and put a little bandage over it. “It’s not deep, lucky for you.”

“It could be worse, yes.” A breath was drawn, lungs and ribs expanding as Adam ran the tips of his fingers over Nigel’s cheekbone. He leaned forward and kissed the softness of his lover’s lips, taking the lower into his warm, inviting mouth, and hummed. The boy had never been more in love, and he suspected if Nigel left him tomorrow, he’d never find another like him, no matter who he might invite into his life thereafter. Fortunately, he trusted him, believed that he wouldn’t go, and that things would indeed be alright.

Nigel wrapped himself around Adam, protectively, and kissed him harder. There was no separation, no leaving, no finding anyone else. If someone got in the way, well they’d meet their end the way everyone else who got in Nigel’s way eventually did. Dead. “I love you, Adam.”

“I love you, Nigel.” Adam’s words were spoken over Nigel’s mouth, velvety skin brushing. His inky lashes fluttered, a subtle promise there in his eyes and robotic tone. He didn’t condone murder, but the thought of being ripped from his handsome boyfriend wasn’t something he could endorse either.

It wasn’t anything Adam would ever be made aware of, luckily. “As you should,” he teased, biting at Adam’s mouth slowly, humming. “How was your day besides Beth?”

“It was good. I finished all of the work I needed to,” Adam smiled, and bit Nigel's lips back, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “How was yours Nigel?”

“I got a lot of work done, too,” Nigel said with a little smile, his gaze narrowing with wolfish, prowlish squint. “I brought home apple tarts and ice cream, and a can of whipped cream.”

Adam flicked his eyes to Nigel's, then his lips, and back up. He felt his heart race a little faster too. He'd remembered. That was nice and also arousing. “That's good. I look forward to that also.”

“Good. Maybe I should go talk to Beth first and then come back and cover you in whipped cream?” Nigel showed his sharp, predatory teeth, snapping them at Adam’s bottom lip.

“I've showered so I think that is a good idea.” Adam grinned, lashes fluttering as his cock twitched in his pants. He was happy Nigel was going to talk to Beth.

“Nice and clean, huh?” Nigel kissed Adam harder for that. “That will only make the whipped cream sweeter.”

“Yes and I also shaved everything.” Adam had decided that might be nice so he'd done it; it was coincidence that the whipped cream was happening tonight.

“Everything?” Nigel raised a brow with a smirk, nuzzling Adam’s face.

Adam nuzzled Nigel back, kissing him softly across his jaw, then to his lips again. “Everything but my arms, under arms, eyebrows, and as you can see, my head.”

Nigel pulled Adam into his arms, squeezing him. “Your ass then? Groin? Mm…”

“Mhm, yes, and my legs,” Adam answered, enjoying the feel of Nigel’s arms around him. He was hard, and pressed his erection into his boyfriend. “I’m becoming very... um, horny. When are you going to talk to Beth?”

“Maybe after I’ve had my dessert,” Nigel crooned, undoing Adam’s pants slowly, eager to touch fleshy, soft skin,

Adam nodded, removing his shirt, his breath catching in his throat as he became even hotter. His cock pressed hard against the tight little space themed briefs he wore, and he put his shirt over the counter, moving to take off Nigel’s next. He was just as eager. “I want that too. I want you very much.”

Nigel lifted his arms, shirt coming off easily, and then he kissed Adam again, pulling his pants down with his underwear, stripping his sweet boy down to nothing. He touched every inch of hairless wonder with his rough palms and crooked fingers, groaning into Adam’s mouth. Adam’s cock filled to the brim as Nigel touched him. He own fingers went to undo Nigel’s pants once the shirt was cast aside, flicking open the buttons and unfastening his fly. The boy tugged them down, along with his underwear, and kissed him long and slow, fisting him.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Nigel managed between heated kisses and panted breath. He reached over for the whipped cream and shook it as he bit down Adam’s throat, free hand palming his smooth skin.

"I missed you too," Adam moaned, almost whining with anticipation and pleasure. He slipped his unoccupied fingers into Nigel's long strands, coaxing him to continue the path he seemed to be set on, still stroking his boyfriend deftly.

Nigel hunger for his boy grew every day, trying to make it interesting, but the more they fell in love, the more Nigel realized he didn’t have to work as hard as he thought-- Adam accepted him. He licked down his throat and pulled back, squirting whipped cream over Adam’s smooth chest first. He bent Adam back and licked it off slowly with a growl.

Adam didn't need fancy things or displays, no gifts or grand confessions, he just needed Nigel. As long as he had his time, devotion, and love, the boy was happy. He received exactly that, and returned it, but right now, all he could focus on was how good this felt. Sticky, but good. "Oh Nigel," he breathed out, his hips starting to writhe. "I like that."  

“Yeah?” Nigel looked up at Adam as he licked the other nipple slowly clean, wrapping his tongue around the hardening nub, scratching the pads of his taste buds against the grain, and then nibbled on the sensitive flesh.

"Yes." Adam met Nigel's gaze and then watched the sweep of tongue as he bit his own lower lip, worrying it between clean, pearly teeth. He thumbed over the tip of his lover's dick, then slid down his shaft, gripping firmly.

Nigel groaned hotly against Adam’s nipple and then squeezed more whipped cream down his hairless belly, licking and laving as he went, taking it all in until he dropped down between Adam’s legs, and squirted some against his balls to lick off.

"Oh Nigel," Adam mewled, spreading thick smooth thighs as he braced himself against the counter. He drew a breath, looking down at his love as he was pleasured in new ways. "That feels so good."

Nigel licked the cream slowly from Adam’s testicles, taking his time, enjoying the smooth shave Adam had given himself and the way his tongue just glided across it easily. “Mmm…”

Adam's balls twitched and he moaned, his cock hard and prominent. He raked his fingers through Nigel's hair. “Nigel, please-”

“Please what, my star?” Nigel asked, gazing up at Adam as he sucked one ball into his mouth and licked and sucked it thoroughly clean.

“I'd like sex or to do you,” Adam groaned, not sure which one really, he just felt a need he couldn't explain.

“To… ‘do me’?” Nigel asked, pulling back enough to watch Adam and his features the best he could given who his boy was.

“Yes. Like whipped cream from you.” Adam would gladly penetrate Nigel if he ever wanted of course. He smiled. “Or you can Um, fuck me.”

Nigel didn’t relent easily, his control was a thing he held on to dearly, having had to work for that all his life. “You can lick whipped cream from any part you want, darling. I’m afraid I didn’t shave.”

Adam didn’t mind. He didn’t need control in that aspect. With a nod, he took the can and shook, spraying some on Nigel’s nipples once he was standing again. The boy ran his tongue along it, getting a taste. “Mm.” He hummed, and did the other, then got on his knees to do the same to the head of his lover’s cock, all but purring. “I like it and I don’t mind that you didn’t shave.”

Nigel wouldn’t be Nigel without all his hair.

He grasped Adam hair and groaned the second his lips touched his cock. “Fuck-”

Adam liked Nigel’s hair. He moaned and took him all the way then, setting the whipped cream can down for just a bit while his head bobbed up and down his cock. Nigel tugged a little harder, spreading his thighs and pushing his hips toward Adam’s mouth.

“Fuck, Adam…”

Adam hummed his response, his tongue swirling around the shaft, then popped off to catch his breath. He sprayed a bit more cream on Nigel’s balls this time, and licked it all off, going right back to swallow his cock again.

“Look at you, fuckin-” Nigel groaned, hissing a little with each pass of Adam’s deft tongue, perfect at blowing Nigel like he’d been doing it for years.

Adam reached around and grasped Nigel’s ass, nails leaving crescent shaped marks in his flesh as he continued to savor his boyfriend. The heat in his groin began to boil, churning like a volcano ready to erupt and flood without provocation. Hollowing his cheeks, cerulean hues flitted up to fierce, flaming amber, and he felt his world shift, metaphorically; it was a powerful connection they shared, and it made him go harder, hoping to pull his love to the brink, and over the precipice - or at least get him good and ready to fuck him.

Nigel was close, and gripped Adam’s shoulders to pull him up, wanting more than anything to keep his promise and fuck him. “C’mere, against the counter.” He’d clean it up when they were done.

With a nod, Adam sat on the counter, wanting to face him for the coitus itself. He smiled, gripping his own cock and giving it a couple of tugs. “Nigel…”

Nigel grabbed the stashed lube and slicked himself up right as he bent low to rim Adam a few times, working him open with his finger and his tongue. “Mm...even better.”

“Oh yes, yes,” Adam mewled, almost sounding whorish as he did. He spread his legs, giving his beau more access, cock leaking against his smooth, taut belly.

“You taste better than the whipped cream, better than dessert,” Nigel moaned, slipping in a second finger, working Adam open.

“I do?” Adam asked, breathily, and rhetorically. He rolled his eyes back in his head, lost to pleasure, bracing his palms flat behind him on the smooth countertop. Nigel was very good at everything he did sexually. “Ohhh...”

Giving another good lick around the rim, Nigel finally pulled back and slipped his cock into Adam instead, taking him by the hips and pushing his knees toward his chest. “Yeah. Like the best damn pie.”

Adam didn’t understand how he could taste like pie, but he was happy Nigel enjoyed it, especially since he was loving it too. When he felt that thick cock enter him, he lolled his head back, resting it on his shoulders as a drawn out moan escaped his cherry lips. “Ungh, Nigel… oh-”

Thrusting into Adam, Nigel groaned,  pulling him down over his cock, over and over again, sweat forming on his brow. Heat spilled down his spine and pooled in his lower back and thighs. “Adam-”

He was close, Adam was about to explode already. Nigel always had that effect on him though, he always knew just how to make him writhe and squirm, then burst with pleasure. His hole clamped, gripping Nigel’s cock, as he met his gaze and licked his swollen lips. “Harder, please-”

“There-” Nigel growled as whipped his hips so that his cock only pressed on the spot inside of Adam, every so often, eliciting the nerves there with every pass.

It didn’t take long, just a few more passes like that and Adam hooked his legs around Nigel’s waist, nails raking down his back. He came with a shout, gasping, and quaking as his body tried to recovery in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm. “Nigel-!”

With a shudder, Nigel came inside of Adam, cock grasped by his clenching hole, milking every last drop of seed from him. “Adam, my Adam-”

“Always,” Adam managed, and leaned up to kiss Nigel slow and soft, tongues brushing with amorous passion. He slipped his fingers into the soft strands and held fast, hearts beating as one.

“As I am yours,” Nigel whispered into Adam’s mouth with a low grown, enjoying every inch of his star, hands skimming over his soft, smooth skin.

“I’m glad, because I love you,” Adam whispered back, closing his eyes to savor the moment. He had never been more comfortable with anyone else.

“I love you, Adam.” Nigel pulled out and cleaned Adam and the counter up with a paper napkin and tossed it out.

Adam would go over it with a bleach wipe, but he was appreciative that Nigel was trying to help clean up. He smiled, and stroked his face. “Good. I will shower, then cook dinner while you talk to Beth, okay?”

“Okay,” Nigel said, and started to put his clothes back on, then fixed his hair.

“Thank you.” Adam gave Nigel one more kiss then went to pick up his clothes, quickly disappearing into the bathroom to shower and get dinner started afterwards.

Nigel locked the door behind him and went to find Beth’s apartment, fixing his shirt so he didn’t look as hoodlum as she perceived. Knocking on her door, he smoothed down his hair and waited. That bitch had one last chance before Nigel send her down the fucking river.

It didn’t take long and Beth opened the door. The smile she’d had faltered when she saw who it was. Slender arms crossed over her small bossom, her mouth pressed into a firm, dissatisfied line. “What do  _ you _ want?” Her tone was crisp, clipped, and she drummed her nails on her forearm. “Adam’s not here, if that’s what this is about.”

“Oh, I know where Adam is. He’s at home. I’ve come to talk, I think we need a peace treaty, don’t you?” Nigel asked, with a simple, forced smile.

Beth stayed in the doorway, not letting him in and narrowed her eyes. “I don’t make peace with criminals who take advantage of those with special needs. In fact, I’ll take any measures I have to, to make sure Adam is safe and away from you. He may hate me for it, but I, unlike you, have his best interest at heart. He’ll thank me later, now, if you’ll excuse me,” she said, moving to prepare to close the door.

“Are you sure you want to do that? You seem to know me so well and yet we are impersonal. Of what you think you know, do you think that’s a wise choice for you? Perhaps if you saw us together in a real setting over dinner sometime? You might change your mind and owe us both an apology.”

“Are you threatening me?” Beth asked, referring to the first part of what Nigel had said. She placed her hand on her slim hip, giving him a look that would kill, if it could. She wasn’t that sort of course, but she hated him, she wanted him out of the way not only for Adam, but for herself. “I have no interest in spending an evening with you so you can try to charm me into believing the same facade that Adam does.”

“Not at all, just asking questions.” Nigel smiled sharply. He had tried, he honestly had. He could tell Adam that much. “Adam sees through bullshit very well. It’s one reason he doesn’t like you.”

“Fuck you, Nigel,” Beth spat and shook her head, turning around quickly to try to slam the door and lock it, before he could barge in. Fear was taking over as that smile of his unnerved her. She would call the police right away. 

Making sure no one was watching, Nigel put his foot in the door and quickly pushed it back and into his face, knocking her to the ground. He kicked the door shut and locked it, looming over her as she bled from her nose. Nigel pulled out his gun and grabbed her around the shoulders, holding it to her head while his hand covered her mouth.

“Shh, now, darling, it’ll all be okay and you won’t have to worry about this… ever again.”

Beth squirmed, tears pricking her eyes as she tried to yell. She was terrified, but she’d been right, he was a criminal. The brunette tried to beg him to stop, but it was no use.

***

Nigel returned back at their apartment hours later, no worse for wear, no sign of blood, nothing at all. He’d had his men take care of dear little Beth, and her apartment thoroughly cleaned. As for her father she likely told, he took had that taken care of as well.

Locking the front door, Nigel shrugged his jacket off. “Sorry I’m late, Adam,” he called out, knowing the routine would be off and Adam a little upset, but in the long run, worth it.

There were items strewn and broken in the living room, clear evidence that Adam had gotten upset. He hadn’t hurt himself this time though, but he was angry, worried, and in the bed under weighted blankets, not saying anything.

Nigel sighed and stripped down to nothing, crawling in under the blankets with Adam, he put himself over his gorgeous boy, weighing and pinning him with his own weight. “Adam… my star. I should have texted you. Will you forgive me?”

Adam felt relief at Nigel’s weight on top of him. He was still upset but not bordering on another episode at least. “You likely know I’ll forgive you, Nigel, and yes, you should have texted me. You knew I was cooking dinner, b-because I told you. Beyond that, you know what time dinner is ready. Why did it take so long to talk to Beth? Did you two reconcile?”

Nigel kissed Adam’s cheeks and then his chin, doting on him. “We did not, I’m afraid. She refused to see reason. She wanted only to see how horrible I was to you, and using you.”

“Then I need to go talk to her,” Adam decided, his words and tone softening at the kisses. “It took two hours and fourteen minutes to do that? I don’t understand why you would argue with her for that long.”

“I didn’t. But you asked me not to tell you certain things, Adam, so I won’t.” Nigel wouldn’t lie either, Adam deserved better, he wasn’t stupid.

Adam had an idea then, because he was intelligent, and he almost asked him to tell him but decided against it. He nodded instead, and wrapped his fingers around Nigel’s biceps gently - forgiveness and acceptance. “Okay, please don’t. The only thing I will ask concerning it is will there be any consequences on you or even me?”

“No. I have it taken care of. Loose ends are all wrapped up,” Nigel whispered, kissing Adam’s collarbone.

“Okay,” Adam said, happy about that. It wasn’t a moral issue if he didn’t know for a fact about it, nor was it a lie, if it was just omitted. He sighed, feeling himself relax then. Beth was just… no longer an issue and Nigel wouldn’t go to jail. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Nigel said softly. “But I can go get it, if you’re tired.”

“No, that’s okay, but thank you. It’s in the oven. I can’t eat in bed,” Adam said, though he wanted to but he just … couldn’t. “I’m hungry too. I’ll heat it up for us and we can eat, then go to bed, okay?”

“Okay. I love you, my star,” Nigel whispered, still begging for forgiveness, even if he knew what he had done had to be done, no way around it.

“I love you too, my Nigel,” Adam whispered back, then kissed him once more before he squirmed out from under him to get up. He forgave Nigel, even if it wasn’t something he wanted to know about. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order to preserve what people wanted to maintain and not lose. Adam couldn’t lose Nigel, they couldn’t lose each other.

The boy padded into the kitchen after pulling on his pajama bottoms, washed his hands, and turned the oven back on.

Nigel sighed and put his boxers on, fine with walking around like this. Beth would be found murdered with her father’s hand around the unmarked gun, and then he killed himself. It was all very thought out, and Nigel was confident it would work. He walked out and kissed Adam’s jaw.

Adam looked up and smiled at his beau, heating the macaroni up in the microwave since that was one thing he hadn’t cooked before. He pulled down some plates and walked to set them on the table. After he’d done so, he frowned at the mess he’d made throwing things in the living room. “I will have to clean up after we eat.”

“I’ll clean up,” Nigel insisted, since it was his fault after all. “You’ll get right to bed after dinner. We’re already off schedule.”

Turning to Nigel, Adam went up and hugged him sweetly, nuzzling his jaw. “Thank you.” It meant a lot to him in all honesty. He let go soon enough though, so the food wouldn’t burn. “I appreciate it a lot because yes we are.”

“We’re a team, a couple. We do things for each other that make life easier,” Nigel pointed out, sweetly, a stark contrast with how he was to everyone else.

“Yes. I think so too,” Adam smiled again and then went to plate their food. He set it on the table and sat down, drinks there as well. “I think we make a good team and couple.”

“We do.” Nigel sat down and smiled over at Adam. “I’ll make dinner tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, thank you,” Adam said with a boyish smile, taking his fork into his hands. He’d stopped watching his program since living with Nigel. Another way to change and adapt to the new situation.

Nigel didn’t mind if Adam watched, as he loved watching Adam just the same. “Aside from the ruckuss, how was your day apart from work?”

“It was good,” Adam answered, since Nigel had asked how it was apart from the issues. He took a bite of his macaroni, then swallowed down some water. “How was yours?”

“Another day at work,” Nigel said as he ate his chicken and pasta, shoving the bite into his mouth.

“Yes but how was it? Was it good, bad, or neutral?” Adam asked, thinking his question might need rephrasing. He knew it was another day at work, logically, and his query wasn't sarcastic in nature, but it was just how his mind was wired. “Your answer is inconclusive, Nigel.”

“It was neutral,” Nigel answered with a soft chuckle. “Just another day means that is like any other day. Not good, not bad.”

“Oh okay,” Adam chuckled back, nodding, floppy curls scattering. He took another bite and then wiped his mouth, happy.

They finished eating and then Nigel got to cleaning up the kitchen first and then the rest of the apartment, making sure everything was back where Adam preferred it. Adam got into bed and waited for Nigel to join him. When Nigel did, he was naked all over again and snuggled right over Adam, on top of him.

Adam sighed happily, also naked, and wrapped his arms around Nigel.

“Goodnight, Nigel.”

“Goodnight, my darling,” Nigel whispered and snuggled Adam as they fell asleep.

***

The next morning Adam woke up before Nigel and leaned over, looking at him. He took the opportunity to examine all of him without having to be shy. The boy really liked how his beau looked. Gently, he lifted the covers, taking a look  _ there _ too.

Nigel laid perfectly still when he realized, smiling to himself as he peeked at Adam doing the same to him. He lifted one hand to Adam’s head, caressing the back of it. “Like what you see, gorgeous?”

Adam blushed furiously then, not having realized Nigel was awake and aware. He smiled, flitting curious doe eyes up to his beau. “Yes, I do. I like all of the marks on your skin, and you also have an aesthetically appealing penis. Good morning, Nigel.”

“Thanks,” Nigel chuckled, voice rough with morning and waking up still. “Like all the scars, hm?”

“You’re welcome.” Adam chuckled too, still watching Nigel. He liked how he sounded in the mornings. All the time really, even if he did cuss a lot. “I do. They tell stories of experience. Also, they are part of you, and I love you.”

“Sweet Adam,” Nigel murmured and tugged him over with the hand on the back of his head, dragging him down for a quick kiss.

Adam smiled and kissed him back, then rested on his chest. “Thank you. Do you want me to make your coffee? You always like coffee. Will you be having your morning cigarette or are you still trying to quit?”

“Tryin’ to quit. One day at a time, darling,” Nigel said with a sigh, arm around Adam. “Coffee sounds nice though.”

“You’ve done really well, Nigel. Maybe we should get some gum or a vaping device to help with cravings?” Adam kissed Nigel once more then got up, pulling on his boxers - a clean pair. “I’ll start coffee and breakfast.”

“Alright, I’m going to shower.” Nigel would think over the vaping thing, he wasn’t so sure.

“Okay.” Adam went to get started on the aforementioned. He'd shower afterwards. Soon enough coffee was made and poured, breakfast ready.

Nigel showered and dressed, wandering out as he scratched his chest once and then found Adam in the kitchen. He kissed his jaw and then hugged him once around the waist before taking his coffee from him.

Adam took up his own coffee and then sat down with it in front of his All-Bran. He’d made eggs and bacon for Nigel. The boy loved the affection though. “I hope what I made for you is okay.”

“It’s my favorite,” Nigel murmured, and then sat down across from Adam with a wolfish grin, and started to eat.

That made Adam happy. He wanted to do things for Nigel that he’d like. With a boyish grin, he took up the spoon, preparing to take a bite. “That’s good. I was hoping you’d at least be neutral.”

“I’m not picky about much,” Nigel insisted as he ate, and then sipped his coffee, watching his boy from across the table.

That made Adam think. “Then what are you picky about? You said ‘not much’, which indicates there are some things you’re selective about to an extensive degree. I’d like to know what they are, for future reference.” The young man took another bite of cereal, wiping some milk from his chin.

“Quality,” Nigel murmured around another bite. “The way my club is run. Things like that. Food? Not so much.”

“Oh. That is logical,” Adam agreed, nodding, and taking another bite. “Are you picky when it comes to who you date? I only ask because we are so different.”

“No. I’m not. Did I see myself falling in love with someone so different than me? No,” Nigel smiled over at Adam, touching his knee under the table with his own. “But you’ve hooked my heart, Adam.”

“That sounds painful,” Adam joked, and then rubbed Nigel’s knee, smiling at him again. “I didn’t think I’d fall in love with someone like you either, but here we are. I’m happy too because you’ve hooked my heart also, Nigel.”

Nigel was glad Adam got it, gazing at him, utterly in love. “Some say opposites attract. We balance each other out.”

Adam was learning the way Nigel spoke; he picked things up quickly and was happy he’d gotten the interpretation correct as well. He for once didn’t care what science said, all he knew was that he was madly in love with his beau. “There’s a lot of scientific debate on that, but I think we’ve proven it’s accurate for us.”

“Yeah. It works for us,” Nigel grinned, finishing up his coffee and breakfast. “This was great, Adam. Thank you.”

Adam finished his as well and smiled. “Yes it does. I think so far it's proven to work well and you're welcome.”

Nigel cleared the plates and did the dishes for Adam. “Have you ever wanted to travel, Adam? Not far from here is the NASA place, I thought maybe we could make a day trip of it.”

"I've thought it would be nice yes, and okay," Adam replied, his ears lifting with a sweet smile. He was happy that they were getting along, and he speculated that it would only continue to grow as they became more familiar with one another. He stood, kissed Nigel softly, and then nodded, accepting the plans he was making in his mind. "I'll go get prepared for the trip, I think it will be fun and educational.”

“Yeah? You really want to go?” Nigel held Adam closer, just wanting to see his star happy and to take him somewhere he’d never been.

Adam nodded, leaning into him, happy as he could be right there with Nigel and the prospect of going to NASA. “Yes.”

“Good.”


End file.
